How to Save a Life
by davis-baker
Summary: After a tragedy, Brooke and her son are left in pieces. In comes snarky movie producer Julian, set to make her dead husband's novel into a film. Conflicts and tensions arise, but he might be just what she needs to fix her broken family. Eventually Brulian
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – A new AU Brulian story that I'm actually really excited about! Hope you guys are interested!**

* * *

><p><span>How to Save a Life<span>

Chapter 1 -

"_You can clutch the past so tightly to your chest that it leaves your arms too full to embrace the present."_

Brooke can't remember winters in Tree Hill being _this_ cold, and she had spent her _whole_ life growing up in this town. For some reason, this year, the trees look barer, the winds are more forceful, and the air is more frigid.

This year, January has become her _least_ favorite month.

Sighing, she pulls up alongside the curb, glancing at the dashboard's clock. Two-thirty. Right on time.

She watches as students flood out of Tree Hill Elementary and remembers a simpler time when she had been so young – so _naive _and _innocent_… Unaware of the true tragedies life can bring.

The back car door opens, jerking her out of her depressing thoughts, as a young blonde child climbs in her suv, buckling his seatbelt.

For him, she'll have to put on a brave face.

"Hey, handsome," she greets, trying her very best to smile for her eight-year-old son. As expected, this hasn't been easy on him either.

"Hi, mom," his voice is dull and low.

"How was school today?" She doesn't turn around to see his face. Instead, she eyes him from the rear view mirror. He doesn't say a _single_ word; just makes a face. He hasn't spoken much since it's happened. He was never the talkative one to begin with. Always much more consumed by his inner thoughts, putting them onto paper in written word. He got that from his father, Brooke notes.

"Okay," Brooke replies to his silence, nodding at him in the mirror. "We'll talk more when we get home…Okay, Colton?" She sees him nod slowly and takes this as her "ok," putting her car from park to drive and merging into the street.

The chances of she and Colton _actually_ talking at home are slim to none, and she knows this. But she's reached the point of such _desperation_ that she'll take _anything_ she can get. And if that's a few gestures and sighs from her disgruntled eight-year-old, then so be it.

* * *

><p>They sit through dinner in silence. Like they have for the better part of this month. Brooke barely eats and instead spends most of her time at their dining room table pushing her food around with her fork on her plate. Sometimes, she'll sit and watch Colton. She'll study the way he squints his eyes when he's deep in thought; the way on most nights, he'll bring a book to the table and read with his meal (and Brooke won't even fight him on this – they're not having much <em>conversation<em> these days anyway). She likes it when he reads; when he'll pick a challenging book for his reading level. It makes him more like his father. It _hurts_, but it's comforting all the same.

When it's time for bed, he heads off to his room. Brooke tells him she'll be up in a minute to tuck him in. He usually will argue that he's eight; that's "_way_ _too_ old to be tucked in to bed!" But lately, he doesn't protest. Having Brooke by his side at night, telling him everything will be _okay_ in the morning, makes him feel better…but only _sometimes_.

"Hi, baby. You ready for bed?" She finds him already underneath his covers, clutching the one book he's become extremely attached to as of late. _An Unkindness of Ravens_ by Lucas Scott. Brooke frowns slightly at the book clutched underneath his arm. She has the same one on her nightstand.

Slowly she takes a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Mama…?" He looks towards her slowly. Their glances meet and Brooke feels her heart stop at the sight of Colton's blue eyes. She gulps and swipes at her tears, nodding and encouraging him to speak. "Is everything going to be okay?" He timidly questions.

She leans closer, smoothing out his blonde hair. "Of course, Colt," she answers with a sad smile. "In time, you and me are going to be okay. I promise." She grabs hold of his free hand and clasps it between hers. "We just have to…_adjust_. I know it's not going to be easy. But as long as we have each other…"

The young boy nods at his mother's words, wanting so very bad to believe in them. But, he just has one more question. "Why…why did daddy have to leave us?"

"Oh, Colton," she sighs. She hates crying in front of her son. She doesn't want to appear weak before him. She's supposed to be able to support him. How is he supposed to believe that everything will be perfectly okay if she can't even be strong? "Daddy got _very_ sick. But he did _not_ leave us. He is _still _here, in our _hearts_, watching over us, okay? _Nothing_ will ever change that, you hear me?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucas…" Brooke frantically ran into the hospital room. "Lucas!" <em>

"_It's okay, pretty girl. I'm okay, I'm fine." His voice is hoarse and weak. _

_Brooke swallows back tears. She doesn't believe him. Not this time. He heart has failed him. His HCM has become too overpowering and his medication just isn't working like it used to. _

"_Don't worry," he says, sensing her apprehension. "Everything's going to work out, I promise." _

* * *

><p>Brooke walks into her empty bedroom and slides into her side of the bed. She reaches over and grabs a book identical to her son's. Holding it to her chest, she finally allows herself to cry out all the emotions she's held in all day. It's hard keeping everything all bottled in and having nobody to talk to about it. Nobody will ever be able to understand her pain.<p>

She's told Colton numerous times that tomorrow will be a better day, but in truth, she's not entirely sure that, that is true. Because, it's been nearly a month since Lucas has died and it seems that the days are only getting _worse_. They're slower and more painful and sometimes she feels like she's about to _die_.

She's not sure things will _ever_ get better.

* * *

><p>Saturdays are always the worst. Because Saturdays used to be family days. The three of them would stay home, watch movies, and play board games all day. Sometimes they'd go over to Nathan and Haley's – but that's even become painful now. All memories are tainted; nothing has gone unharmed.<p>

So instead, Saturdays are now spent in isolation. Brooke will lock herself up in her room and work on some sketches, and Colton will stay cooped up in bed either playing video games or reading a good book. They miss their _old_ Saturdays, but it's a mutual understanding that _those_ days can never be had again.

Brooke is surprised when the doorbell rings one Saturday afternoon. She'd spoken to Haley just an hour before, so she knows it can't be her stopping by for a visit.

She walks through her quiet house to the front door, opening it to reveal a stranger. Lots of people have stopped by within the past month to offer condolences and bring flowers, but this person seems disconnected, an acquired smirk on his face.

"Can I help you?" Brooke tries to be polite as she can be, but she's frankly not in the mood today. Or _any day_ to be exact.

The man offers a slight chuckle. "Yeah, hi. I'm not sure if you know who I am or not, but I'm Julian Baker," he extends his hand out for a greeting.

Brooke slowly accepts his handshake and replies slowly, "Brooke Davis Scott…_Can I help you_?" She repeats.

"Okay," Julian mutters with a laugh. "Cleary you _don't_ know who I am. Okay, well, I work for a production company, I'm a _producer_…And last month I optioned the rights to _Ravens_."

Suddenly something clicks. The name does sound familiar. But with everything that has happened, Lucas's trip out to L.A. nearly two months ago seems like an eternity ago. And now is just _not_ the _time_.

"_Right_," she nods. "Well, I'm sorry but now, well to put it best, just really isn't the right time. My husband-"

"-Passed away," Julian cuts in. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Brooke eyes him suspiciously. If he was "so sorry," wouldn't those have been the _first_ words out of his mouth once the door had been opened?

"I'm sure you are…" Brooke mumbles under her breath, but Julian hears.

"No," he shakes his head. "I really am…it's just I didn't personally know Lucas like that….and my head is all business and-"

"_Excuse me_?" She expresses, clearly offended. "You have some nerve to come into my house and-"

"-Look, I'm sorry," he cuts her off once more. "We got off on the wrong foot. I didn't mean to disrespect you in that way, it's just-"

"-Just that you're an _insensitive jerk_?" She snaps back. "I think you should leave."

"Well maybe there's a better time when I can come back…"

Brooke scoffs and folds her arms against her chest. Is this guy _serious_? "Maybe you should find a new book too," she states plainly.

Julian looks confused at the brunette before shaking his head. A new book? This is a _done deal_. Reaching into his messenger bag, he pulls out copies of papers that are full of legal technicalities and signatures. "Here," he voices, handing them to her. She hesitantly accepts them, but doesn't even look at them. Instead, she folds them in half. "Take a look at those forms, and then give me a call, okay, Brooke Davis?" He steps down from the porch steps, turning around once more. "And for the record, I _really_ am sorry."

She watches as he gets into his car and drives off down the road.

_What just happened_?

She opens up the papers she had folded and her mind jumbles up at all the information she catches sight of. She doesn't know what half of it means, but what she can comprehend doesn't sit well with her. She sees Lucas's signature, giving all rights to Julian Baker to make the novel into a movie.

All she can ask is how will she be able to get out of this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Review and let me know if I should continue this! :)**

**-Melissa**


	2. Chapter 2

How to Save a Life

Chapter 2 –

_Lucas walks back into the room smiling. Brooke doesn't know it yet, but this news is about to change their lives._

"_Who was that?" He had previously stepped out of the room, where Brooke and Colton were, to take a private phone call. _

_Colton looks from his dad to his mom. "I bet it was nobody important," the eight-year-old teases. "Dad just likes to look important." _

_Brooke laughs as she watches Colton stick his tongue out at Lucas. _

"_Is that so?" Lucas chuckles as he walks over, picks his small son up, and throws him over his shoulder so the boy is hanging upside down. _

"_Okay, okay," Colton begs. "I'm sorry. It was someone reeaaal important!" He can hardly talk from the combination of his fit of giggles and being held upside down. _

_Lucas puts him down and waits until he can catch his breath. _

"_So," he slowly begins. "Who was it, dad?"_

"_Well, that," he picks up his phone for emphasis. "Was a guy from Los Angeles. A producer. And he's interested in turning my novel into a movie."_

"_Oh my god!" Brooke shrieks, rushing over to Lucas to wrap her arms around him in a hug. "That's so great!"_

* * *

><p>She sits at her desk, examining the papers Julian had just dropped off. This movie was Lucas's <em>dream<em>. He was so excited and hopeful about it. Without him, Brooke can't see herself letting Julian continue on with its production. Somehow, she knows that without Lucas, his message will be _lost_. It won't be what he envisioned for it. And she's not too sure that she can just simply watch as his ideas go down the drain. It just doesn't feel _right_.

* * *

><p>"So what do I do, Hales?" When in doubt, Brooke always knows to turn to one of her best friends, Haley James Scott. Not only will this visit let her vent a bit, but it also is successful in getting Colton out of the house. He is<em> never<em> able to turn down hanging out with his Uncle Nathan and favorite cousin Jamie who's only two years older than himself.

Haley sighs at Brooke's question. She knows that this is the wrong time for Brooke to have to deal with something like this.

"God, I don't know, Brooke," she answers slowly.

Brooke frowns. Haley had been Lucas's childhood best friend. She figured she'd have some sort of opinion on this complicated matter.

"Let me see the papers again," she suggests. She reads them over carefully before looking up to Brooke again. "So this Julian guy's a dick, huh?"

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Like you _can't_ even believe. I nearly had to kick him out of my house!"

"Well I hate to say it, but according to these documents, Julian _does_ legally own the rights to make the book into a movie. By Lucas signing right here," she points to one of the many signatures on the page, "it was made a done deal."

"That's what I was afraid of…" Brooke mutters and shakes her head. "I just can't see myself letting him go through with his," her voice cracks and her eyes fill with tears. "Lucas should _be here_."

Haley gets up from her seat and hugs her crying best friend. She doesn't know what to say to make any of this better. In the past month, she's seen her best friend and her nephew _fall apart_.

After a few moments of crying, Brooke looks towards Haley and wipes her eyes. "I'm sorry for always breaking down on you…it's just…I can't really do it when Colton is around, and I know you've got your own grief to deal with and-"

"Brooke, _it's okay_. I'm your best friend. You're _allowed_ to cry in front of me, and I'll cry with you. That's _why_ we have each other."

She gives her a small smile. "Thanks, Hales…you know, I tried calling Peyton to see what she thinks about all this, but she never answered and never called me back," Brooke explains.

Haley thinks for a moment, "Yeah, she has been pretty MIA lately, hasn't she?"

"I guess that's her way of coping…but I could really talk to her."

"She'll come around," Haley reassures.

* * *

><p>"Hey, mom?" Colton calls to Brooke that night at dinner.<p>

"What's up, buddy?" She curiously asks. They usually don't talk at dinner so this is a rare treat.

"Is dad's book still going to be turned into a movie…?" He doesn't want to push his mom with his question. After all, he had been eavesdropping.

"Where'd you hear that, Colton?" She had made sure not to talk about that problem in front of her son. He didn't need to know that she was stressing about yet _another_ thing.

"I heard you and Aunt Haley talking about it."

She nods; he always was a nosey child.

"Hey, I don't want you to worry about that. Lets not talk about it right now, okay?"

Colton shrugs and pushes his dinner plate away from him. "I'm not hungry anymore. May I please be excused?"

Brooke looks around the dining room. She feels the walls caving in, the air go cold. Turning back to her son, she stiffly nods. "Go ahead, baby."

Slowly, he pushes out his chair and exits.

Brooke is left by herself.

She's not that hungry anymore either.

* * *

><p>It's early Sunday morning, and while Colton is still soundly sleeping, Brooke is up at the crack of dawn like always.<p>

She dials a familiar number on her phone and sighs when it goes straight to voicemail. She's been getting Peyton's voicemail a lot lately. Haley is great, but she can really use her _other_ best friend to talk to, too. They haven't really spoken since the funeral at the beginning of the month.

"Hi, Peyton…it's me…_again_. Look, I'm sorry for being all annoying, calling everyday, but if you get a chance please, _please_ call me back. Okay…well, thanks…bye."

Chances are, Peyton won't call back today. Or tomorrow. And sometimes Brooke feels like she should just stop over unannounced at her house. After all, it is only a fifteen-minute drive. But just like Brooke needs her space sometimes, she has to respect that Peyton needs her own. _She'll come around_, Brooke thinks, _hopefully_.

She's about to go busy herself with some cleaning or maybe sketching, just until Colton wakes up. But as she's about to leave the living room, the doorbell rings. It's still pretty early in the morning, not even ten, and a part of her is hopeful that it is Peyton stopping by. However, she just knows that it isn't. That would be too much of a coincidence.

She opens the door and is certainly not surprised to see none other than Julian Baker back on her doorstep.

"Hi," he waves timidly, hoping that now is a better time than before. "Can I…?" He gestures inside the house.

Brooke sighs, "Why not?"

"I'm hoping now is a better time…"

"To be honest," Brooke begins. "I don't think there will ever be a _better_ time for this. But…I was actually going to call you later on today, so now's fine I guess." It was true. She was going to call him to go over everything. To see what really is going on.

"Let me first start out by saying I'm sorry for how I acted the other day. You were right; I was _totally_ insensitive of your feelings. I also want to say that I _do_ understand your hesitancy with me going through with this movie."

Brooke looks at him, noting that he _does_ seem _sincere_. "Julian, look…I don't _know_ you. But my husband did _choose_ _you_ to make the book into a movie so I_ have_ to trust that, that means _something_. But you have to understand that Lucas worked so very hard on that novel; he poured his _soul_ into that thing. You know, especially since he is no longer with us, that book has become _very_ important to me and my son. I just _don't_ want to see his vision getting…_lost_."

Julian nods at the brunette's explanation. "I understand. Which is why I think you should help work on the movie."

Brooke's eyes widen. "_What_?"

"You're the next closest thing to this book. You can help with input, making sure it stays _true_."

"Julian, I don't know about that. I didn't even want this movie being _made_."

Julian laughs slightly, "Okay. Just think about it then. But I promise, the movie is in _good hands_. We'll make Lucas proud."


	3. Chapter 3

How to Save a Life

Chapter 3 –

"_Doctor," Brooke quickly speeds down the hall to catch the tall, older man. "Can I speak to you for a minute please?"_

_He turns around with a warm, sympathetic smile, "Of course, Brooke."_

"_I know you said it could take awhile…but it's been a few days…I was just wondering if there were any changes to the list? If he's moved up or…" _

_It's been three days. Just three days since Lucas has been admitted. Just three days since he was put on the list to receive a new heart. But in those three days, his own heart has rapidly weakened. _

_To Brooke, those three days have felt like a lifetime._

"_Listen, I promise you, Brooke, that when something changes, I'll tell you. I know that things aren't looking up right now, but we just need to have some patience and some faith. Give it time. When a heart becomes available for Lucas, he'll get it. Unfortunately, at this stage in the game, waiting is really all we can do." He tries to let her off easy – tries to give her optimism and hope. But it's the same answer he's been giving for the past three days. _

_Walking back down the hallway, towards Lucas's room, she peers into the window before entering. Colton's sitting by his father's bedside, deeply immersed in a conversation with him. _

_She prays it won't be the last they'll ever have. _

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Colt," Brooke smiles warmly at her son who's rubbing his eyes of sleep as he enters the kitchen.<p>

After Julian had left, Brooke decided to cook some breakfast for when Colton would wake up. She never really used to cook breakfast. That had been Lucas's job. Colton would swear by his homemade waffles, but Brooke's pancakes will have to suffice.

"Morning," the sleepy boy mumbles taking a seat at the table. "What happened to a bowl of cereal?" He, too, is surprised to see his mother cook a nice breakfast.

Brooke shrugs placing a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice in front of him. She grabs her own plate and a cup of coffee and sits across from him. "I thought I'd try something _new_," she replies.

She watches as he cuts a piece of pancake, drenches it in syrup and stuffs it in his mouth.

"Whatcha' think?"

All Colton does is simply nod. They _aren't_ his father's waffles.

Brooke picks up her own cutlery and begins to eat as the silence engulfs them once more. All she wants is her _old _life back. Her old life – full of happiness, full of laughter.

She misses Colton's smile. She misses _Lucas's_ smile.

"So I was thinking," she speaks, taking a pause to bring her cup of coffee to her lips. "Since we don't have any plans today," they _never_ have plans anymore, "do you want to go visit dad?"

Colton stops chewing upon hearing her question. The cemetery makes him sad. An eight-year-old _shouldn't_ have to go to a _cemetery_ to _talk_ to his father. He stares down at his place setting.

Brooke furrows her brow. "Colt? What do you say, babe? Just for a little while…?"

"_No_," he shakes his head fiercely. "Not today."

Brooke sighs and closes her eyes. She wants him to go. She thinks it'll do him some good. He hasn't gone back to the gravesite since the funeral. But she won't push the subject. That will only push him away from _her_ even _further_. And their family is already _torn_ enough as it is. She doesn't need it to be any more _complicated_.

"Alright, that's fine, baby," she tells him. "But I'm going to go. I'll drop you off to hang out with Jamie then. But if you change your mind, you're _more_ than welcomed, okay? I think daddy would love it if you did come. But whenever you're ready, he'll be waiting."

Colton doesn't look at his mother as she talks. He doesn't want to hear _any_ of this. He just wants his dad back.

He pushes his chair back and stands up. "I'm going up to my room."

* * *

><p>"Hi, Luke," Brooke whispers as she sits beside the grave. The wind is really acting up making her words barely audible. She brushes her hand along the carvings on the stone.<p>

_Lucas Eugene Scott. Beloved son, husband, father._

"I _really_ needed to come and see you today…You see, I'm having _such_ a hard time with Colton," she breathes out jaggedly as tears begin to well in her eyes. "He won't talk to me; he won't talk to _anyone _really. And I'm getting really _worried_. If you were here, you'd know what to do. It's just, I see _so_ much of you in him, and it _scares_ me. I don't know what to do to make any of this better for him; to make him understand it. _I_ can't even understand it, Luke!"

"You are supposed to be here. We're supposed to be raising him _together_…_I need you_." She sits there crying. The cemetery is empty and amidst all the gravestones, the tall, branchy trees, the decaying flowers, she sits there, the center of it all, in a mess of tears.

Sometimes she doesn't know how she still has any tears left. This whole month she's spent just crying her eyes out. She wants it to relieve some of her pain, but it _doesn't_.

"This guy stopped by the house," she begins shaky. She goes into her purse to show him the papers she'd got from Julian as if he's really before her and can see what she presents him with. "_Julian Baker_. The guy you met back in L.A. You're getting your movie, Luke," she smiles into the empty air. It's bittersweet. "You know at first I wasn't too sure about it. This is _your_ baby; you should be here, making sure it's how you _want_ it. I just want to make sure that it's everything you dreamed it could be. I _don't_ want to let you down."

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun with Jamie today?" Brooke slips off her shoes and hangs her coat on the rack. After a heart-wrenching cemetery visit, she had picked up Colton. She wasn't in the mood to cook tonight, so on the way home they stopped for a quick bite to eat for dinner.<p>

Colton follows his mother's actions with his shoes and jacket and then simply nods.

"What'd you guys do?"

"Watched some tv."

Brooke sighs. This conversation isn't going _anywhere_.

"Sounds fun. I'm going to be in my room working for a bit. Do you need anything?"

Colton shakes his head, "Nope." The boy trudges up the staircase and slams his bedroom door once he's inside.

Brooke covers her face with her hands and groans inwardly. She feels like a _failure_.

In the kitchen, she grabs a full bottle of wine from the fridge, a glass to go along with it, and her sketchbook – though she doesn't think she'll be getting any sketches done tonight. Her head just isn't in it, and her heart – well, it just _hurts_ too damn much.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous reviewers:<strong>

Becky – Thanks so much! Your review means a lot :)

Caseyjr – Thank you very much! Next chapter you will see some Julian/Colton, so look out for it! :)

-

**Please Review!**

**-Melissa**


	4. Chapter 4

How to Save a Life

Chapter 4 –

_Brooke doesn't like the sounds she hears in the hospital. The eerie beeps of the machines. The steady drips of the IVs. Patients moaning in pain. Doctors and nurses rushing back and forth from the ER. _

_She'd much rather be in the confines of her own home, safe and sound. She can picture it now, snuggled on the couch with her two favorite men, huddled in front of the fireplace, cups of hot chocolate, inside nice and warm. _

"_Hey, Colton." Brooke hears the voice of the friendly night-shift nurse greet her son. It's been four days, and she and Colton have practically taken residence at Lucas's bedside._

"_Good evening, Brooke." The nurse does her best to smile at the brunette – she knows times are hard._

_Brooke politely greets back as she watches the woman switch out an old IV bag for a new one. _

"_Has he been sleeping for long?" She questions._

_After Brooke had picked Colton up from school, they headed over to the hospital. Lucas had been up then, but he looked exhausted. He had been woken up very early in the morning for some tests._

"_No," Brooke shakes her head. "He passed out about an hour ago," she informs as the nurse jots down some notes on the clipboard from the edge of the bed. _

"_I'll be back in a little bit to check in," she clips the board back on. "Just let me know if you need anything." _

_Brooke gives a slight wave before turning back to Lucas. She just knows he's on borrowed time. _

"_Mom…?" Colton draws his eyes up to his mother. "Is dad gonna be okay?" He's seen a lot in the past four days. Probably more than eight-year-old should see. More doctors and nurses then he's seen before in his life. _

_Brooke doesn't want to lie. She doesn't want to get her poor boy's hopes up. But she doesn't want to shatter his innocence either. _

_She runs a hand through her tangled hair, clears her throat and sighs. Mustering up her courage, she replies, "Of course, baby." _

* * *

><p>The weeks go <em>slower<em>, Colton has noticed. Since his father died, the school days drag on and the nights at home are longer. It's like time has frozen, and he and his mother are _trapped_.

He wakes up one morning and just lies in bed. He doesn't want it to be the weekend. He almost wants it to be a school day. Because as much as he hates the homework and tests like any third-grader, in school he's surrounded by _distractions_. He doesn't like to think about what has happened. In school, it's almost like he gets to _ignore_ it.

He figures Brooke is already up, like she usually is on the weekends. However, as he makes his way down to the kitchen, she is nowhere to be found.

_Maybe she's still sleeping_, he figures. He's noticed that in the past week, Brooke has begun to break down more in front of him. She won't even try to make it seem like everything is okay. For an eight-year-old, he's pretty _observant_. He'll notice his mother have an extra glass of wine at dinner. He'll notice her retreat off to her bedroom earlier than usual at night, locking herself away in her room. He'll notice and try to ignore it. He doesn't want to cause any more problems for his mom.

Colton makes a nice big bowl of sugary cereal and sets himself up on the couch. He's not sure when his mom will be up, so he'll wait a little while longer to see if anything happens.

In the middle of a morning cartoon, halfway through his bowl of cereal, the doorbell rings. His parents have always told him to _never_ open the door without one of them. So he waits a moment to see if Brooke by some chance has woken up and has heard the ring. But nothing happens, and the bell rings again. Slowly, he gets up and walks to the door, peering out the window first. He sees a tall man, a man he's never seen before.

Through the window, Julian waves. Colton stares at him suspiciously and raises his eyebrows. _Who is this guy_?

He knows he shouldn't open the door. He knows Brooke would be very disappointed in him. But she's not awake at the moment. He doesn't see her waking up anytime soon anyway and he's curious.

So, he decides to open the door. But only a tiny crack.

"_Who are you_?" He asks right away, staring at Julian peculiarly.

Julian chuckles at the small, bold child. "Um, is your mom home?"

Colton quickly looks behind him into the empty house. He doesn't hear anything. "Who's asking?"

Julian smirks. He likes this kid. "I'm Julian Baker," he humors the kid. "A friend of your mom's." Okay, so _maybe_ he lied a bit there.

Colton immediately recognizes the name. _Julian Baker_. His mom and Aunt Haley had mentioned this guy's name a couple of times in the past few days.

"From L.A.?" He questions. After all, he has to make sure that this is the _real_ Julian Baker and not some guy trying to kidnap him or something. He's seen too much tv and _too_ many movies to fall for that.

Julian grins, "_Nice_. You've done your research, kid."

Colton shrugs. "My mom's still sleeping." Maybe this will get him to go away.

Nodding at this information, Julian prods further. "Well can I come inside? I'm sure she'll be up soon…"

Colton's blue eyes widen as he looks at Julian incredulously. Is this guy _crazy_?

"What? Do I have six heads or something?" Julian motions around his face in an amused manner.

"I'm not _dumb_," Colton deadpans. "I can't _invite_ a _stranger_ into the house!" He replies in outrage.

"Oh, but I'm _not_ a stranger. I'm Julian Baker. _From L.A._"

Colton sighs. He can't just _leave_ Julian outside until his mom is up. It _is_ cold out.  
>"Fine," the boy drops his arms dramatically to his sides after pushing the door open wider. "But if my mom asks, <em>you broke in<em>," he points to him accusingly.

Laughing, Julian nods. "Of course."

Colton leads Julian into the living room and plops back down into his seat, grabbing his bowl of unfinished cereal in the process.

Awkwardly, Julian stands in the corner of the room, studying his surroundings. The walls are practically plastered with pictures of their family.

Turning away from the tv, Colton turns around to face Julian. "Do you want cereal or something?"

* * *

><p>"You never told me your name, you know," Julian says, dropping his spoon into his empty bowl. "It's only fair," he teases.<p>

Colton shyly looks towards him. He doesn't know how he wound up having breakfast with this stranger. But surprisingly, he _likes_ Julian's company. "Colton." His voice is low.

"_Colton_," Julian nods, processing this new information. "That's a cool name."

The blonde boy shrugs in response. "I guess."

"So, does your mom usually sleep this late?" He asks, glancing at his watch. It's nearly _eleven_. Last weekend when he had stopped by even earlier, Brooke had been up and about.

Colton's face scrunches up in contortion, deep in thought. "Not _usually_," he replies.

Julian slaps his hands against his knees and stands up. "What do you say we go out and do something?"

"Now you want me to go _hang out_ with a _stranger_? My mom is _not_ going to like that _at all_."

"Come on. You don't want to sit at home all day in those lame Spiderman pajamas, do you?" He teases.

Colton frowns and tugs at his shirt. "What's wrong with my pajamas?"

"Nothin'," Julian laughs. "Look, I'll go check on your mom; run the idea past her. You go get yourself changed."

The two boys head up the stairs and before Colton turns into his room, he points in the direction to Brooke's.

"Julian?" He asks slowly. Julian stops and turns around. "_Please_ don't make her upset," he requests, stepping into his room and closing the door.

Julian stands for a second, letting the sad boy's words sink in. What _exactly_ had he meant?

Softly, he knocks on the wooden door. "Brooke?" No reply. "Brooke…" He opens the door slowly. Instantly, he sees two bottles of wine. One empty. The other half empty. If he didn't know any better, Brooke looked _dead_.

"Brooke," he tries again, this time moving closer to the bed where she is wrapped up in blankets. Finally he gets some sort of response as she tosses and lets out a moan.

Her head is _pounding_. She feels sick.

"Brooke, it's me. Julian." He tries to get her to consciousness.

"Julian…" she groans, clearly confused.

Julian isn't really good at acting on his feet. He doesn't really know what to do with her. Clearly, she's had a rough night. Her face is streaked with mascara – evidence she had been crying _a lot_.

"Hey, look…I'm going to take care of Colton for you, okay? So don't worry about him."

"Colton," she lets out an anguished sigh. She doesn't know why Julian is here, in her _bedroom_ nonetheless, talking about _her son_. Her hand flies to her face. It hurts too much, and _nothing_ is making sense.

"_Yes_…Colton…I'm going to take him out for the day. You have my cell number, just call me if anything…"

She can't think and Julian's words are becoming jumbled. She's clearly still out of it.

"Get better, Brooke," he whispers at the tragic sight and then quietly slips out of the room. "Your son needs you."

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Julian finds Colton dressed for the day.<p>

"What'd she say?" He questions.

Now, Brooke hadn't really given him permission. She wasn't even in her right state of mind. But he wasn't going to let Colton know that.

"She said," time for him to think on his feet again, "that we can go as long as you wear your hat and scarf. It's pretty chilly out there."

Julian is happy to see Colton accept this as an answer. "Where are we going?"

"Well, Colton, have you ever been to a soundstage before?"

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous reviewers:<strong>

Becky – Yeah I guess you're right! He is sorta standoffish like Lucas was with the Keith situation. Thanks so much for the review! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you liked this one! :)

Julchen1515 – Thank you very much! Hope you liked this new chapter! :)

Libby – There will definitely be more flashbacks! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked chapter 4! :)


	5. Chapter 5

How to Save a Life

Chapter 5 –

_Colton sits in the ICU's waiting room kicking his feet impatiently against the chair. The heavy clack of Brooke's heels immediately catches his attention. He is scared to face her. This could be life-changing news. News that he does not want to hear._

_All his life, he's looked up to his dad. Lucas is his hero. He can't live without him. _

_When she comes closer, he can see her tear-stricken face, her red eyes. This can't be good. He knows that she has just come back from speaking with the doctor. Only fifteen minutes earlier, they had been sitting in Lucas's room. Then the machine went off, producing an alarming noise. Doctors and nurses rushed in and Brooke and Colton were ushered out. _

_She slowly takes a seat next to him and rubs her eyes. _

"_Mom…," he's apprehensive at first. "Dad's okay, he's gonna be okay…right?" His voice quivers. _

_Brooke's body is overcome by sobs once more. Burying her head in her hands, she shakes her head. _

"_Daddy's okay…" Colton repeats, this time with more force. Almost as if he's trying to reassure himself._

_Brooke manages to steady herself and she turns to her son. "Baby," she whispers. "Daddy's…gone." _

_Colton violently shakes his head, standing up. "No!...you told me…you told me he was gonna be okay!" He points his finger at her. _

"_Baby, I-" She reaches out to hold him._

_Colton pushes her away. "-You promised me!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Colton's never been to a soundstage before, but this isn't quite what he envisioned for one. To him, it just looks like an empty lot.<p>

"_This_ is it?" He turns to look at Julian.

Julian stifles a laugh, "So far. Pretty empty, huh?"

"You can say that again," he replies, walking around the perimeter, looking at the bare surroundings. "So you're making a movie about my dad's book, right?"

Julian stuffs his hands into his pockets and shifts back and forth. He's not too sure if he's supposed to go into details with Colton about any of this. He doesn't feel _right_ talking about Lucas with him. He doesn't want to say the wrong thing and have Colton get upset.

Silently he nods and then decides to change the subject. "Want to see some cool equipment?" he tempts. The kid is eight, it _has_ to work.

Colton contemplates this for a second. For his age, he catches on pretty quick; he knows Julian is skirting around the subject. It's what _all_ the adults do around him lately.

With a tiny smile, he answers, "_Sure_."

* * *

><p>"So once we get a cast, and a solid script, everything comes together and that's when all the magic happens," Julian finishes explaining the process to the young boy. "<em>Trust me<em>," he adds. "It's more interesting than it looks. Maybe when everything gets set up your mom will let you come back here and you can see it for yourself."

Colton nods at this idea, handing a camera Julian had let him see back. "That'd be cool," he agrees. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"When did you know you wanted to make movies?"

Julian smiles. "Well my dad kinda does the same thing as me. So when I was little, around your age actually, I'd always admire what he did. I knew that was what I wanted to be when I grew up."

Colton frowns at Julian's response and turns his head around.

Julian gives a questioning glance. _Has he said something wrong_?

"Colton? Everything alright?"

"I…wanted to be a writer…_like my dad_," shamefully he hangs his head.

"_Wanted_?" Julian inquires.

Colton gives a shrug, "It doesn't feel right anymore."

"No," Julian shakes his head and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. If he had let stuff like that get in the way of him becoming a successful movie producer, he'd _never_ be where he was today. "Do _not_ do that. Don't give up on your dreams. Your dad wouldn't want that. I'm sure your mom wouldn't want that either."

"I just don't want to make my mom sad, that's all."

"Why would that make her sad?"

Colton doesn't really want to talk about it. But there's something about Julian's reassurance that tells him maybe, _just maybe_, things will be okay for once.

"I remind her of my dad a lot," he responds. "I think it makes her sad."

Julian sighs. He doesn't know how to fix this. _Not yet_.

"Hey, I'm hungry. What do you say we stop for some lunch before heading back to your mom?"

* * *

><p>Brooke rolls over in bed throwing a quick glance at the clock. When it sinks in what time it actually is, she immediately shoots up.<p>

"_Oh no_," she whines. Everything comes rushing back. Julian came over…Julian came over and said he was taking Colton. She grabs for her phone, realizing only seconds later that she has yet to program Julian's number in. She jumps out of bed, throws a robe on over her and dashes out the bedroom door, racing for the kitchen. On the table, she finds the papers from last week and quickly navigates through to find his cell phone number. As fast as she can, she dials. It rings and rings and _rings_.

"Hey, this is Julian Baker-"

At the sound of his voicemail, she drops her phone down. "_Damn it_!"

* * *

><p>In the few hours Julian gets to spend with Colton, he learns a lot. He learns that Colton's a funny, bright kid, his favorite color is blue, his favorite NBA team is the Charlotte Bobcats (when he was six, he, his dad, Uncle Nathan, and cousin Jamie took a trip to Charlotte to go see a game), and his favorite book is his dad's. He also learns that Brooke used to have her own clothing line. At this information, a light goes off. He <em>does<em> need a costume designer for the movie.

After lunch, the two head on home. Julian just _hopes_ Brooke has sobered up since earlier.

He pulls up into the driveway and Colton gulps as he sees a very angry looking Brooke standing out front. With her hands on her hips and a stern face, she waits.

"She looks mad," he says to Julian.

Julian lets out an exasperated sigh and nods.  
>The two boys get out of the car and walk slowly up to the pissed-off brunette.<p>

"Are you _insane_?" Are the first words that come out of her mouth.

"Mom-" Colton begins to speak but she puts her hand up to stop him.

"-Colton, go inside."

"But mom-"

"-_I said inside_."

Colton's posture slumps and he quickly turns to Julian. "Thanks for today," he mumbles before dragging his feet inside the house.

She makes sure her son is inside before turning her attention to Julian. What she doesn't see is Colton peering out from the window, spying on the two adults. "Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was? I could have you arrested for kidnapping, you know," she snaps.

At this, Julian looks amused. "_Kidnapping_? Call the cops," he smirks.

She narrows her eyes. "Do you think this is _funny_? What gives you the right to just take my son and go off?"

"Take your son? Brooke, I came here earlier to take to you about the movie. Colton was the only one up. I came into your room, and you were _out of it_. I did you a _favor_. Did you really want him to see you like that? You know, I spent the whole day with him today. And that kid is _so scared_ to upset you. He sees just how _fragile_ you are, and he's so goddamn scared that if he does _one _thing wrong, makes _one_ wrong turn, you'll _crack_. He's funny and intelligent and he's got dreams…yet he's…he's _fading_ into this darkness and he feels like he can't _talk_ to _you_."

Almost on reflex, Brooke's hand flies up and makes contact with Julian's face.

"Do _not_ lecture me on what type of mother I am. You don't know me and you don't know my son."

Julian winces from the smack and rubs his red, burning cheek. But he's not done.

"I'm starting to think you don't either," he comments confidently.

Brooke gasps in audacity. "You've got some nerve, Julian." She begins to turn around and walk away. She's done listening to him. "Make your stupid movie and leave my family alone!" She calls back to him, slamming the door closed behind her.

She lets out a frustrated huff and then notices that Colton had been standing there, watching the whole thing.

"Why did you do that?" He asks.

"He's not a nice guy, Colton," she shakes her head.

"No…you sent him away! You don't _know_ him!"

"And neither do you," she can't believe she is really having this argument. "And _don't_ think you're not in trouble for opening the door without my permission," she warns him.

"Julian was my _friend_," he argues back, tears beginning to rim his eyes. "He listened to me."

Brooke rubs two fingers on her forehead. She feels a migraine coming.

"Go to your room, Colt."

Angrily, he stomps halfway up the stairs. He turns back around, his eyes full of rage and anger.

"I wish _you_ died instead of dad!"

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous reviewers:<strong>

Callison – Thanks so much! =)

Becky – So Brooke didn't listen to what Julian has said yet, but she will soon :p Thanks for the review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

How to Save a Life

Chapter 6 –

"_Lucas Scott, it's great to finally meet you. I'm Julian Baker."  
><em>

_Upon receiving the phone call from his agent and Julian about possibly optioning the rights to his novel, Lucas decided to drop everything in Tree Hill and catch the next flight out to Los Angeles. He was going to wait a while, but Brooke had told him that if his dream was right in front of him, why not go after it. _

"_Nice to meet you, too." He's excited about this. He worked so hard on that novel throughout high school. It was his dream to get it published. With the publication under his belt, well, this was truly the next thing on his list. _

"_So lets get down to business."_

* * *

><p>Julian sits in his hotel room flicking through the pages of a novel. But this isn't any novel. No, it's <em>Lucas Scott's<em> novel. He'll never forget the first, and _only_, time he met the blonde-haired author. He had sauntered into the bar and marched right up to Julian with such _confidence_. Like he knew that this novel was destined to be more than just words on papers bound together. He wanted his story to be told in a way that reached a broader audience. And he knew that Julian was the man who could make this possible for him.

If only Julian had known how that very moment would alter his life; how he would become _intricately weaved_ into the troubles of that author's family once he soon after passed.

He doesn't know why – and he's spent a lot of time thinking it through – but he still hasn't come to the conclusion of _why_ he's become so attached to the young Scott.

Colton had just spoke volumes to him that he truly couldn't process. In many ways, he saw _himself_ in the young boy; his troubled adolescent self just trying to make sense of the world that stood before him. No, he had never _literally_ lost a parent. But literal meanings aside, his parents were never really _there_ for him. They were too busy always fighting to take notice.

But somehow, he managed to make it in the world. It gives him hope for Colton. It makes him want to _help_ and show the young, impressionable kid that things _will_ be fine in the end.

* * *

><p>"Brooke?" Haley calls out, opening the door into the house. Brooke had called her in <em>hysterics<em>, barely managing to muster out full sentences. Immediately, Haley had told her she was on her way over. "Oh my god, Brooke," Haley's heart drops at the sight before.

There, her best friend sits, her body overcome by racking sobs. She throws her bag to the side and joins Brooke on the couch, almost immediately wrapping her arms around her body for comfort.

"_What happened_?" She asks.

And to be honest, Brooke doesn't even know what really went on. It was all so _fast_. She and Colton were fighting and next thing she knew, he had said the most _unimaginable_ thing to her. It took her by surprise. It _crushed_ her.

"Do you need me to take Colton and give you some space?" Haley suggests. She doesn't know what has happened.

At this Brooke shakes her head. "No," she mumbles. "First Julian and now _you_. I don't _need_ people taking care of _my_ son," she argues through tears.

Haley _still_ doesn't understand. And what does _Julian_ have to do with this?

"Tell me what happened, Brooke," she urges.

Brooke tries her best to stop crying, "Colton, he…he said," she hiccups. "He said he wanted _me_ to die…_instead_…instead of Lucas," she sniffles.

Haley's frown only deepens at this revelation, and her sorrow for the family grows. They have reached their _breaking point_. "Oh, Brooke," she rubs her best friend's back in a soothing manner. "I'm _sure_ he _didn't_ mean it."

But Brooke shakes her head and lets out another cry, "I'm _sure_ he _did_." It _scares_ her that her eight-year-old is capable of feeling so much _hate_. Hate for _her_, nonetheless.

"No," Haley maintains. "He _didn't_."

"I'm a _horrible_ mom," she cries into the palms of her hands. "I'm a _failure_."

"Brooke Davis you are _not_ a failure!" Haley lectures her. "This has not been easy on _any of _us. _Especially_ you and Colton. But that _doesn't_ mean that you've failed! He's just upset, Brooke. That boy is crazy about his mom. I promise." But Brooke doesn't look so sure. "Look, you seem like you could use some food in your system, so I'll make something. You go upstairs and talk to him. That's the _only_ way to fix any of this."

Brooke knows Haley is right. She's given her son enough time to cool off and now it is time to talk – something the two _haven't_ really done in their past month of suffering.

* * *

><p>She makes sure to stall the walk upstairs to her son's room. She's sure that she's probably the last person he wants to speak to right now.<p>

She opens the door slowly; just enough to see him lying face up in bed, reading a book. She's not surprised at all to see it is Lucas's book. He's must of read it five times in the past month.

"Can I come in?" She asks gently.

Colton lowers the book away from his face to look at her, but he doesn't say a word.

Normally, without his answer, she'd leave it alone and just leave the room. But that has been going on long enough. And she's _done_ ignoring things. This has gotten _too far_.

She sluggishly takes a seat on the bed and for a moment all that can be heard is their in sync breathing. _For a moment_, it seems peaceful.

"Colton, I'm sorry…about before…," her voice falters. She knows she's about to cry again.

He shifts his body, places his book down and shakes his head. "You probably hate me," he whispers, and when Brooke turns to look at him, his tear-streaked cheeks break her heart into a million pieces.

"Baby, I could _never_ _ever_ hate you." She _needs_ him to know this.

"But…_what I said_…" He feels guilty. He didn't mean it. Not one bit of it. But he was just so angry. He had bottled up all of his feelings, and suddenly he couldn't contain them anymore.

"Colton Nathaniel Scott, look at me," she tells him sternly. "_I love you_. _Nothing_ you say, nothing you do, will _ever_ change that. Do you understand me?"

His face contorts in guilt and he leans into her shoulder, crying. "I didn't mean it," he mumbles into her shirt. "I just miss him a lot."

She wraps her arms around his fragile frame. "Me too. _So much_."

They remain like that for a few minutes, just crying together. And Brooke feels like they have made such a _breakthrough_. He's finally letting his feelings out. And she's glad.

Once he calms down a bit, she speaks again. "I know that I haven't been a good mom these past few weeks," she tells him. "I've been _trying_…but not hard enough. That's going to _change_, Colt. I'm going to try harder, and we're going to talk a lot more. If you have a question about what's happened or if you want to understand it all a bit better…I am _always_ here to talk, okay? We can figure _everything_ out _together_."

"Okay," he says, wiping his eyes and nodding. "I'm sorry about everything I said to you," he tells her once more, because he doesn't feel like _one_ time is _enough_. He wants her to know just how grateful he is that she is _still here_.

"When we're hurt, we say things that we _don't mean_," she explains. She realizes that this also applies to her outburst with Julian. She'd surely have to apologize later.

"Aunt Haley's downstairs making us something to eat. Lets see what she's up to."

Haley is happily surprised to see Brooke and Colton walk down the stairs hand in hand.

"Hey, Coley," she greets brightly and smiles as he rolls his eyes at the affectionate nickname she's been using since he was a baby.

"Hi, Aunt Haley," he says back, walking over to give her a hug.

Haley looks towards Brooke and sees her mouth "_thank you_." It's a thanks for pushing her to do the right thing; to step up and be the great mother she's always been.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we're talking again," Colton tells her later that night before he goes to bed.<p>

Brooke smiles warmly at him. Since their talk a few hours before, things have been going smoother than they had in a long time. "Me too, baby…So tell me, what did you and Julian do today?" It's been on her mind.

He looks at his mom curiously. Does she _really_ want to know? "…Really?"

Brooke nods, "Yeah, tell me. I wanna know what you did."

"Well he showed me the soundstage where he's gonna make the movie. It's empty now, but…he says in a few weeks everything is gonna come together. It was pretty cool seeing all the equipment and stuff. And he told me stories about when he was a kid…He even said I could come back if I wanted…and if it was okay with _you_." Colton shrugs, "I had fun…But I know you don't like him."

Brooke sighs. She pulls the covers up over his body. "Get some sleep," she presses a kiss to his forehead. "Love you."

"I love you too," he replies before yawning as Brooke walks over to flip the light switch.

She retrieves her cellphone and makes a call she knows is necessary.

"Hi…I know it's getting late but…can you please come over? I have to talk to you."

She sees headlights pull up in the driveway and she quietly exits the house to wait for him.

He walks up slowly.

"I'd invite you inside but Colton just went to sleep so…," she begins.

"You didn't call me so you can slap me again, right?" He jokes with a laugh.

She winces. "Sorry about that…Sorry about _a lot_ of things actually…"

"Brooke it's okay-" He knows she's got a lot of things going on. It wasn't necessarily a personal problem.

"-No it's not," she cuts him off. "I was just angry about a lot of different stuff and I took it all out on you when you were only trying to _help_. And you were right…I haven't been a good mother lately. But I'm going to change. And _you_ helped me see that. So thank you."

Julian gives her a smile. "I'm happy to hear that, Brooke. Colton's a really great kid."

"He is…thank you. He had a lot of fun with you today…I appreciate it…you taking him out, getting his mind off of things…"

"Oh, it wasn't a problem," he waves it off. "I'd take care of the kid anytime if you needed…Although," a small smirk begins to play on his lips. "If you _wanted_ to repay me, I can think of something…"

"_Oh_," Brooke says amused. "Let me hear this one."

"Dinner. Tomorrow night."

"Julian...I don't know," she begins to protest politely. This is _way_ too soon.

"_Relax_. Not a date," he laughs. "Think of it as a _business meeting_…to discuss the movie. I'm sure you can get a sitter for Colton."

She looks into the dark sky, considering the proposition. _It's not a date_, she tells herself. _It's a business meeting…for Luke's movie_.

"Okay," she nods. "A business meeting."

He grins, "Great. So I'll pick you up tomorrow…around seven?"

"Seven it is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Seems like drama is slowing down – but don't worry! Next chapter, it picks up again AND there will be a major turn of events! Review! :)**

**Anonymous reviewers: **

Becky – Yeah, I actually had a hard time writing that ending! Pretty sad stuff, but that's all sorted out, for now at least! Thanks as always for the review! Can't wait to hear what you thought of this one! :)

ilovebrulian – Thanks! :)

othbdjb – So nothing happened to Brooke that would make him sorry – I'm not _that _cruel! Lol :p Thanks for the review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

How to Save a Life

Chapter 7 –

"_Dad!" Colton cheers, running up to Lucas. "You're back!"_

_Lucas smiles at his son's enthusiasm. He'd only been gone for two days, but for an eight-year-old that can seem like a whole week. "Hey, buddy. I missed you," he greets, wrapping his son in an embrace._

"_How was California?" the boy questions with interest. "Are you gonna get your movie?"_

"_It sure looks that way, Colt. Pretty cool stuff, huh?" _

_Colton nods energetically before asking another question. "Did you bring me back anything from your trip?"_

_Lucas breaks out into a laugh. Colton had been bugging him all day before he left for souvenirs. "You bet. Go check my bag. It's in the living room," he replies as his son dashes off into the next room. _

"_And what do I get?" Brooke, who had been listening in on the boys' conversation, approaches her husband in a playful manner. _

"_You…? Well your gift comes later," he teasingly smirks._

"_Can't wait," she giggles before wrapping her arms around his torso. She leans against his body and breathes in his scent. "I missed you, Lucas Scott."_

"_I missed you, too, pretty girl." _

* * *

><p>For the first time in a while, Brooke wakes up feeling light and <em>refreshed<em>. Her heart no longer feels as heavy as it had been just the day before. She knows that by no means will this continuous battle be _easy_, but it certainly won't be as agonizing as it had been before.

Brooke knows she probably won't ever be able to _completely_ move on. But for Colton, she has to come to terms with what has happened and just think about what is best for the future. By continuing with the movie's production, she knows that Lucas would be proud.

She slips out of bed and heads to the kitchen, surprised to find Colton already down there.

"Hey, babe. Good morning," she greets, but is slightly confused by her son's actions. He's standing over the stove beside a carton of eggs. "Whatcha' doing?" she questions suspiciously as she makes her way over. She's thankful that the stove is off and he _hasn't_ tried to burn the house down. She can't help but laugh a little though, because it seems he had been trying to crack an egg – and while he managed to get the yolk and egg whites out and into the frying pan, the cracked pieces of shell seemed to come along with them.

"I was tryin' to make you some breakfast," Colton mumbles sheepishly, turning to his mother with blushed cheeks. "Guess the eggs just weren't cooperating."

Brooke chuckles and drops a kiss onto his head, "Well I appreciate the effort. How about we clean this up and we can make some breakfast together?" she suggests, and is happy to see him smile in agreement.

* * *

><p>"I think this turned out better than my eggs would have," Colton giggles as he takes a bite of the french toast he and Brooke made.<p>

"We make a _good team_," Brooke says back in reply with a smile.

"Mom?" Brooke looks up to meet her son's eyes. "Do you think you can take me to go see dad?" And she's _so grateful_ to hear him ask such a question. She's been trying to get him to go there for the longest time. He's finally _ready_ to open up, and she can't be more glad.

"Of course, baby," she happily obliges. "I've got a business meeting later today but how about we go after I pick you up from school tomorrow?"

Colton nods his head vigorously, picking up his fork to eat more of his breakfast. He has an idea though, in the back of his mind, that he wants to ask her about. "Do you think I can make dad like a card or something…with like pictures…to show him I really miss him?" he asks hopefully.

"That's a _great_ idea, Colton."

* * *

><p>Since everything has happened, Brooke can't remember spending this much time in the same room as Colton. She truly missed it, and it makes her feel a little guilty to see how far they had fallen, but she's just glad they are managing to get back on track.<p>

"It's not fair," he whines as they sit looking through old pictures for him to put in the card. "How come you get to go hang out with Julian and _I _don't? He's _my_ friend."

Brooke smiles, amused at his antics. He'd only hung out with the guy _once_ and was already attached and calling him his "friend."

"We have to discuss the movie, Colt," she informs him. "It's just gonna be a boring old dinner, I promise."

Colton lets out a breath. "Fine. But you better not have _any_ fun."

Brooke shakes her head at him and ruffles his hair. She's glad he's getting back to his usual, crazy, lovable self.

He comes across an old picture – one from before he was even born.

"Now _that's_ a great picture," Brooke comments with a sad expression on her face. It's one of she, Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Peyton way back from her and Lucas's wedding. She closes her eyes for a brief moment, savoring the memory in her mind, reminiscing on the bliss, the joy, the way the lace material of her gown felt between her fingertips. She opens her eyes, and in an instant, it's all _gone_.

"It's so old!" Colton exclaims. "You didn't even have me yet," he studies the picture. "Hey, where _is_ Aunt Peyt? I haven't seen in her a _long_ time!" It occurs to him that this is odd. Because he's known since the time he was born, his Aunt Peyton and his mom have practically been attached at the hip. And in the past month, his mom needed all the support she could get, so lots of friends and family were around trying to comfort her. There was a point where he would see his Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan two times a day. So realizing that Peyton isn't around often, nearly at all, is just _weird_.

Brooke sighs. So it isn't in her head. Peyton really _has_ been dismissive and absent lately. "That's a good question, Colt. Unfortunately, it's one that I don't know the answer to."

* * *

><p>She stares at herself in the mirror for a fourth time. Julian has suggested they go to the restaurant right near the riverwalk. Not too fancy, but not casual either. The perfect place to discuss business, eat, and have a few drinks.<p>

The babysitter comes right on time, and as she says her goodbyes to Colton, Julian pulls up in the driveway.

"Be good," she kisses Colton's forehead one last time before grabbing her purse. "I won't be back too late."

She gets into the passenger seat and greets Julian. She has to admit that it _is_ a bit _awkward_. She barely knows the guy. But it's for Lucas's movie, and when all is said and done, this will be the guy making that happen.

"You look nice, Brooke," he compliments as they drive up the road.

* * *

><p>"You know," Brooke begins after taking a sip from her glass of wine. "Colton was a bit jealous that he couldn't come to dinner with us tonight. He seems to have really taken a liking to you."<p>

Julian can't help but smile. "I guess you can say we bonded," he laughs. "And I hate to tell you, but he was my first choice for dinner – until he roped you into this mix by revealing a _big_ secret."

Brooke quirks her eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Well you see, I need a _costume_ _designer_ for the movie, and my inside sources tell me that you used to have your very own _fashion line_. So I did my research. _Clothes Over Bro's_. I was impressed so I just _had_ to ask _you_ to dinner over your son. I don't think he has any clothing lines under his list of accomplishments," he grins.

"Ah, I see," Brooke comments. "So this is your way of charming me into working on the movie."

"Look, you don't have to say yes. But I just figured you'd be doing something you love, working on the movie for a person you love…I don't want to pressure you, but we really want to get the ball rolling on production within the next few weeks so…," he trails off with nothing really else to say.

"Okay, I'll think about it," Brooke replies thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>At dinner Julian explains to Brooke how casting will begin within the next two weeks and how if she'll like, she's more than welcome to sit it on the auditions with him, the director and a few others working on the team. He tells her after that, they'll do a run-through of the script, and then they're ready to film. It's not too big of a process; it's what comes after that, that is. But he tells her they'll worry about that when it comes.<p>

They take a walk along the river and Julian comments on how these locations will be great cinematically for the film. It is then that Brooke suggests they check out the river court – as Lucas did spend _most_ of his time there. Julian seems to think this is a great idea, and the two head back to the car to drive over there.

Brooke doesn't expect anyone to be there right now considering it's a Sunday night, however, pulling up onto the grass beside the court, the headlights from the car come into contact with an individual.

"Guess we have company," Julian comments, but Brooke looks utterly shocked.

"Oh my god…Peyton," she mumbles, opening the car door. "Give me a sec."

Julian recognizes the name from the book. _Peyton Sawyer_.

Peyton's doe eyes glance up towards the brunette. She knew it would eventually come down to this.

"Peyton," Brooke slowly approaches the curly blonde. "Where have you been?" Her voice is strained and tired. She's _needed_ her best friend.

"_Around_," she mumbles, as if that explains it. Brooke scoffs and Peyton tries to change the subject. "Who's that?" She glances towards Julian in the car.

But Brooke doesn't want the subject changed. "That's Julian," she says back, throwing a quick glance at him. "And he's making Luke's movie…something you _would_ know if you hadn't been _ignoring_ me."

Peyton looks down at her shoes. "Brooke…I…I have to go…," she mumbles, averting her eyes away from Brooke. She doesn't want this to happen. Not _now_.

"_What_? Peyton…you haven't returned _any_ of my calls! You practically _disappeared_ out of my life once Lucas got sick. What's been going on?"

Her green eyes fill with tears. She shakes her head. "I _didn't_ want this to happen, Brooke," she whispers. "_Believe me_…I didn't."

"Peyton, I don't understand…You didn't want _what_ to happen?"

Peyton groans and runs her hands through her tangled mess of curls. She plays with the hem of her shirt – anything to waste time.

"_Peyton_," Brooke tests.

She takes a shaky breath. "Before…before Luke got sick…," she begins. "You two got into a fight. And he came over…we were just drinking, joking around…but…but one thing led to another, Brooke…and-"

"-_No_," Brooke lets out a cry. She doesn't like where this is going _at all_.

Despite her protests, Peyton continues. "We _promised_ each other we wouldn't tell you. It was only one time and we – we got caught up in ourselves, and _god_, Brooke … I'm just _so sorry_." She doesn't know what else to say. She doesn't know how many sorry's will be enough – or if any will, for that matter. Lucas is _gone_, and she's left to fix this mess _alone_.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous reviewers: <strong>

Becky – Sorry I made you cry! Lol. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this one :)


	8. Chapter 8

How to Save a Life

Chapter 8 –

She doesn't know how she's come to this point. She's never felt this much _pain_, this much _betrayal_, since she was a vulnerable, naïve teenager. Growing up, she had seen the ugliness of the world, but she believed that people _could_ change. That they'd grow up and mature. It's the reason she had forgiven Lucas and married him. It's the reason Colton is here. Up until this point, it was the reason she was still as close as ever with Peyton.

But standing before Peyton Sawyer, Brooke realizes that she _hasn't_changed. And despite everything she thought she knew about her dead husband, apparently Lucas had never changed either.

Her whole world is _spinning_. She feels dizzy. Her knees buckle.

Her hand cups her mouth as she lets out an inaudible sob. _Where_ does she go from here?

"…_Brooke_…?" Peyton asks slowly. She doesn't know what type of response to expect.

The brunette shakes her head and whimpers. "Just…_get away from me_." Her voice drips with venom. It's full of hurt and rage and pure _confusion_.

Peyton breathes in the cold winter air and stares at Brooke. Brooke wasn't supposed to find out. She and Lucas were supposed to go on with their lives as if nothing had happened. But then Lucas died and Peyton _knew_ it would eventually come down to this. Because how was she supposed to face her best friend grieving the loss of her husband when there was this _huge_ secret looming over them. Of course Brooke would catch on to her silence, to her distance. Because best friends are _supposed_ to be there, helping you cope. And Peyton hadn't shown her face since the _funeral_.

The curly-blonde shakes her head. She's upset with _herself_. "_I'm sorry_," she mumbles as her last words before walking off into the dark distance. There is nothing else to say. She is _sure_ that more words will just do more damage.

In the car, Julian sits, observing all that is going on. From the book, he knows a lot about Brooke and Peyton's friendship. To him, it never really made sense. Peyton had hurt Brooke on more than one account. She'd made Brooke doubt her relationship with Lucas _so_ many times, yet Brooke would always shine through with forgiveness.

Julian doesn't know what has just gone on, but when Peyton walks away and Brooke falls to her knees and breaks down in tears, he knows that he has to step in.

He slowly gets out of the car and walks to her, kneeling down so he's practically sitting on the court beside her. Her body is shaking with sobs and Julian doesn't understand why she just can't get a _break_ already. Since he walked into her life, it's been one thing after another.

"Brooke…?" He's truly hesitant to speak. "What did…What did Peyton say to you?" He's curious, but he doesn't want to push her. He knows just how _fragile_ she really is. But maybe if she tells him what happened, they can talk about it. Maybe it can help her feel better. Or maybe it'll just end up worse. He doesn't know, but it doesn't hurt to try.

Her strangled weeps stop for a moment as she looks up to meet Julian's gaze. She doesn't want to get into it, but the concern in his brown eyes tempts her to confide in him. Something tells her that he won't judge. He'll _listen_.

"What happened?" His soothing voice questions once he sees she's calmed down a bit.

"I'm _so stupid_," she murmurs, shaking her head. "It was probably _right_ in front of my face," she sniffles and wipes her eyes. She can't believe she didn't know, didn't suspect _anything_.

"Brooke, I…I don't understand." She's not filling him in on anything here.

But she ignores him as more tears run down her porcelain skin. "_What am I supposed to do now_?"

Julian sighs and stares into the black sky. He doesn't know how he seems to always get in the middle of these types of things. It's nearly _impossible_ for him to help her – especially since he has _no clue_ what is going on.

"Come on," he whispers softly, pulling the broken girl to her feet. "Lets get you home. Colton's waiting."

_Colton_. How is she going to explain this all to him?

* * *

><p>The car ride home is silent except for the occasional cries that come from Brooke. She still hasn't told Julian anything, and from the looks of it, he doesn't expect her to.<p>

He pulls up into the driveway and he knows it isn't the best idea to let her go in alone. Not like this. Especially if Colton is still awake.

"I'll take you inside," he suggests.

Any other time, she'd probably protest, but right now she just doesn't know what to feel so she gives a slight nod and gets out of the car.

"Mom!" Colton is happy to see her as he races up to her. He scrunches his face in confusion when he sees how evident it is that she's been crying.

"Hey, Colt," her voice is uneasy and she's sure that her son has already caught on.

Once she pays the babysitter and it's just the three of them in the house, Colton turns to his mother concerned.

"What's wrong?"

She knows this whole issue is so much bigger than him, so she just shakes her head. "I'm fine, babe," she promises him, running a hand through his short blonde hair.

"Okay…" he replies, not fully buying it. "I finished my card. We're goin' to see dad tomorrow, _right_?" And with those words, Brooke's heart drops even further. Tears begin to burn her eyes once more and she just wants to run away from it all.

Before she even has the chance to respond, Julian cuts in. "Hey, buddy, isn't it past your bedtime? You've got school tomorrow. You should get ready for bed."

Colton dramatically sighs, "Fine."

Brooke is grateful that Julian has saved her from that mess.

"I'll make sure he gets to bed, Brooke," he assures her, and this is her cue to go on upstairs as well.

Once again, all Brooke can do is nod her head, and then she walks up the stairs. There are so many emotions surging through her body that she is just left feeling completely _numb_.

Colton doesn't understand. Just this morning, his mom was _fine_. She was _herself_ again. Now it's like they're going _back_ in time. He doesn't want her to return back to being sad and miserable.

"Is my mom okay?" His small voice asks.

Julian pats his shoulder, "she's gonna be fine. Lets get you to bed."

* * *

><p>He enters the room slowly and quietly to find Brooke on her bed clutching a picture frame. When he gets a better look, he notices that it's a wedding photo. They both look <em>so happy<em> in the picture, and it's sadly ironic to see how they ended up.

He's about to say something when Brooke begins to speak.

"It's all a lie," she whispers weakly.

He takes a step closer. "What is?"

"_This_!" She yells, flinging the frame against the wall, watching the glass break to bits. "It was all a lie," she repeats, but this time, she wraps her arms around her knees and hangs her head. "He cheated on me…with Peyton…_again_," she cries. She's _embarrassed_ to tell him. He's read a whole book that spoke about her life. He knows this has been a recurring issue since high school. What is that supposed to say about _her_?

Her head is still buried so she doesn't see the look of shock and _disgust_ on Julian's face. Julian doesn't get it. Reading Lucas's book just _confused_ him. He never understood why they always seemed to take advantage of Brooke's trust.

She picks her head up after a moment. Her eyes are red and full of shame.

"_How_ am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to take my son to visit _his_ _grave_ and pretend that I don't know _any_ of this…?" she sobs.

Julian doesn't have much to say, but he knows one thing for sure. "Don't ruin it for Colton, Brooke," he tells her firmly. "You can hate Lucas and curse him as _much _as you want – and you have _every _right to …but _don't_ ruin it for your son. Because he _still_ thinks of Lucas as his _hero_."

She looks at this man, this stranger, who just walked into her and her son's life. He's right, and she knows it. Why is he always so willing to help?

"You get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he says before leaving the room.

But she doesn't think she'll be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous reviewers:<strong>

Becky – I was going to make her pregnant but I figured that'd be _too_ much! Thanks for the review! :)

Kate – Thanks so much for the review! Brooke will definitely start to trust Julian more soon!

othbdjb – I'm glad Brulian exists too ;) ! Thanks for the review!


	9. Chapter 9

How to Save a Life

Chapter 9 –

Since waking up, Brooke has known that today will _not_ be a good day. Dropping Colton off at school, he was _so_ excited. It took him a while, but he finally wants to go visit his dad. And if everything that had happened yesterday _hadn't_, Brooke would be pretty happy too. But things _did_ happen. And no matter what, she can't change that.

So instead, she has to put on a brave face, a fake smile, and pretend that everything is absolutely okay. She doesn't know how she's going to feel when she takes Colton to the cemetery later. She's not sure how she's _supposed_ to feel. Is she allowed to feel upset? Angry? He's not even _here_ anymore for her to take her anger out on.

A knock on the door catches her attention and she knows exactly who it is.

"Hey, Julian," she greets soundly upon opening the door.

He's happy to see she's looking a bit better from last night. "I come bearing gifts," he smiles, handing her a latte, which she gratefully accepts. "How are you feeling?"

"Thank you," she clasps the cup between her hands. "And okay…_all things considered_."

Julian nods, unsure of where to go from here. The situation is definitely complicated and he doesn't want to overstep any boundaries. "Want to talk about it?"

She shrugs and lets out a small sigh. "There's nothing really to talk about, is there? Nothing I can do can fix it. And now it's just great that I have to take Colton to the cemetery later and pretend everything is a-okay. Should be fun," she retorts sarcastically.

"Well maybe I can help…"

"Julian," Brooke shakes her head, "I appreciate all you've been doing but I _really_don't think you can fix any of this. I shouldn't even be getting you involved. It isn't fair."

"But I'm willing to help," he pushes. "How about you stay home and relax and I take Colton to the cemetery to visit Lucas?"

Brooke stares at him strangely. "_Why_ would you do that? You want to take my son to see my cheating, dead husband?"

"Well when you put it that way, doesn't it sound exciting?" he smirks. "But in all seriousness, I'm just trying to help, I don't know, make things _easier_ for you. It might be too soon for you to go there now. I'm just…thinking about what's best for Colton."

Brooke lets his words sink in. It probably is _too soon_. And she knows that if she goes with Colton later, she might just break down…and that's the _last_ thing she wants to do in front of him. He's been through too much already.

"Are you sure?" she asks with caution. She doesn't know why he wants to do this for her.

"I'm the one that offered, right?"

* * *

><p>"Julian!" Colton exclaims excitedly as he gets out of school. "You're picking me up today?"<p>

"Sure am," he grins. "That's okay, right?"

"Yeah!" the young boy smiles, but it soon fades moments later.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"Nothing…it's just…my mom said we were going to see my dad when I got out of school. I made him a card and everything," Colton explains sadly.

"Well your mom had something come up today, and she's sorry about that," Julian says and watches the boy frown. "But she said I could take you…that is, if you want me to."

"Really?" And suddenly, his face lights up.

"Mhmm…so what do you say?" But before Julian can even finish his question, Colton's dashing to the car.

"Lets go!"

* * *

><p>"So what did my mom have to do today?"<p>

Julian knew that once in the car, he'd be bombarded with questions.

"Oh, you know…," he tries to come up with an excuse. "Just some stuff around the house."

From the backseat, Colton makes a face, not really buying any of what Julian is saying. "What kind of stuff?" he tests.

"Hey, stop being so nosey," Julian laughs. "Lets talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"_Like_…how was your day at school?"

Colton huffs. "_Boring_. We learned something new in math today and it was _so hard_!"

"Math…You know, I can help you with math."

"Were you good at math in school, Julian?"

"Good in math?" he mockingly says in disbelief. "I was _great_ in math. I was a mathlete," he states proudly, but then realizes that it definitely _doesn't_ sound cool to an eight-year-old…or to _anyone_ really.

"A _mathlete_?" Colton giggles. "_What_ is _that_?"

"Hey! Don't mock it if you don't know what it is!"

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the cemetery, Colton claims he knows exactly where the grave is back from when he was there during the funeral. Needless to say, it ends up taking them fifteen-minutes to find it.<p>

"You go, I'll be over here," Julian tells him and watches as Colton walks and sits down in front of the gravestone, his homemade card clutched in his hands.

"Hi, dad," he whispers. He doesn't want to cry. He wants to show his dad that he is _strong_. "I miss you. I made you a card," he places the paper down. "There's pictures in it. Of me and you and mom. Even some of Uncle Nate, Aunt Haley and Aunt Peyton…I worked really hard on it. Just for you."

Julian watches from afar. He thinks it was the right decision for Brooke _not_ to come. Colton has such a profound, heroic image of Lucas in his mind, and he doesn't deserve to have that ruined.

"At first, I was sad 'cause you left me…but…mom told me that you didn't leave, you're still here…watching over us. She was sad at first too but we're both getting better…And remember when you went to California? Well this cool guy named Julian came here and he's helpin' to make your movie. He took me to the set and it's really cool, dad. I think you'd like him. He's nice and he treats me like his friend. He's nice to mom, too."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Colt," Brooke greets as Colton and Julian walk through the door. They had stayed at the cemetery for about a half hour.<p>

"Hi, mom." He hugs her. "Dad missed you today."

Brooke tries to brush off his comment, and Julian can tell as she tenses up. "I'm sure he did," she comments wistfully. "But the important thing is that _you_ went to see him. Why don't you go start your homework while I talk to Julian?"

"Okay," he sighs. "I got a lot of math homework tonight. But Julian said he can help! He was a mathlete!"

"_Really_?" Brooke laughs, glancing towards Julian. "Good to know. Now go get started." She then redirects her attention to Julian. "A mathlete? Really? Well aren't you so cool."

Julian shakes his head, feigning annoyance. "That kid spills _everybody's_ secrets."

She chuckles. "It's only far. He told you about my secret. Now I have you begging me to design for the movie."

"Point taken," he replies.

"Well, I've thought about it." At this, Julian raises his eyebrows; he's surprised she's made her decision so fast. Hopefully it will be in his favor. "I'll do it. I'll be your costume designer."

He breaks out into a huge, goofy grin, and even she has to admit it's _adorable_. "That's great to hear, Brooke."

"I'm just repaying a favor. You've done _a lot_. You helped me, you helped Colton. It's the _least_ I can do. So thank _you_."

Just as he's about to reply, Colton interrupts. "Julian!" he shouts. "What's 9x6?"

"I, uh, should go help him. We can discuss everything later but, really, thank you, Brooke." He goes off to the kitchen to help Colton.

It will be weird, designing clothes again…Even working on the movie in general. But she'll take things one step at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous reviewers:<strong>

othbdjb – Thanks! :)

Caroline – Thank you! I love Brulian too :)


	10. Chapter 10

How to Save a Life

Chapter 10 –

It has been a couple of weeks since Brooke agreed to design costumes for the movie. She can honestly say that it's great to be making clothes again. In the past few years, she has sketched stuff, but this is the first time in a while she's done it with a _purpose_.

Casting for the movie went by quick, in her opinion, but Julian assured that post-production stuff usually does. Now production is in full swing and she has to admit that the fact that she's working on this movie for _Lucas_ does nag her mind a bit. But she's made a commitment and a promise that she is _not_ about to break. She tries to push it to the back of her mind and move forward. The _last_ thing she needs is Colton finding out about his father.

Sure, Colton has read the novel several times and is fully aware of his parents' history, but he was always reassured with the fact that, that was _high school_. Since then, his parents have matured, and they love each other very much – at least that's what Brooke and Lucas always told him. Brooke doesn't want to taint that image for him.

"Julian," Brooke greets, a bunch of specially designed outfits hung over her arm. "This should be all of it," she says, handing him over today's wardrobe.

He gratefully accepts, taking the load from her arms, "Thanks, it should be great." He thinks her agreeing has been the best decision.

"So Colton and I were gonna stop by the set later but Haley called and she invited us over later. So maybe tomorrow?"

He's heard a lot about Haley but has never met her face-to-face.

"Tomorrow sounds fine," he grins. "I should be getting back though. I'll talk to you later. Tell Colton I said hi!" he calls out, already halfway back to his car. Production is _crazy_ and as much as he'd love to stay and chat, he really has to get back. Plus, he has a tiny pit stop to make before returning to the set.

Brooke watches as he walks back to his car. A part of her is so _glad_ she decided to work on the movie. Julian has been so helpful not only with Colton, but with getting her mind off of everything that has gone on in the past few weeks. He's proven to be a good friend.

* * *

><p>Julian's never been to Karen's Café before. He's read a lot about it, and has heard a lot about it, too, but he's never step foot in there. <em>Until now<em>.

He knows it no longer belongs to its namesake, but Haley James Scott now has ownership. And _she's_ just the person he's been looking to see.

He takes a seat at the counter and waits for her to acknowledge him.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" she greets friendly, unaware of who he is.

"A cup of coffee will be fine, thanks," he states plainly, watching as she grabs the fresh pot from the machine to pour.

"I'm Julian Baker," he decides to break the ice.

Haley's eyes widen, surprised by this blunt, sudden introduction. She's heard quite a lot about him.

"Haley," she replies, stifling a laugh. "But I bet you already knew that," she places his cup of coffee down in front of him.

"You bet right," he smirks, glad she knows who he is.

"So what exactly are your intentions with my best friend?" She's not going to beat around the bush. In the past few weeks, Brooke's mentioned his name several times. They've been spending more and more time together and Haley's still undecided on whether that is a good thing or not.

"I'm sorry…?" He's confused at her question.

"Brooke and my nephew have been through _so much_ these past two months. I just don't won't trouble," she shakes her head.

"_Trouble_? Look, with all due respect, Haley, I've just been trying to lend a hand to Brooke. I'm not looking for trouble." He's glad Haley is protective of Brooke. Because Brooke deserves a great friend like that, unlike Peyton who seems to always betray her.

Haley stands with her hand on her hip, eyeing him. "You've just been spending _a lot_ of time with her, and with everything that has happened with Lucas I just…I don't know."

Taking a sip of his coffee, he shakes his head. "I understand completely, but I'm just trying to help take her mind of off the thing that happened with Lucas and Peyton and-"

"-Wait, _what_?" Haley interrupts abruptly.

Julian gives a questioning glance, not really understanding what he said that was confusing. "What?"

Haley looks lost. "What happened with Lucas and Peyton? How do you even know Peyton?"

Julian lets out at heavy sigh, realizing what has just happened, Haley _doesn't_ know. Brooke never told her. Maybe she didn't _want_ anyone to know. Julian just happened to be there when she found out, so he didn't even really count.

He groans and rubs his forehead. Did he just make a _huge_ mistake?

* * *

><p>Later that night, Brooke and Colton get in the car to drive to Nathan and Haley's.<p>

"Colt!" Jamie is always the first to greet them at the door. "Come see the new NBA Live game my mom got me. It is _so_ cool!"

"Well hello to you, too, Jame," Brooke laughs.

"Hi, Aunt Brooke!" He quickly exclaims before he and his cousin dash off to his room to play his new video game.

"Well they're not coming out for a while," she jokes as she walks over to Haley and Nathan. She's confused when they don't laugh at her joke.

"What's wrong?" she asks them, joining them on the couch.

"Brooke," Haley starts softly. "Why…why didn't you tell _me_?"

"Tell you what?" She smiles nervously. She _hopes_ they don't know. But she's got this gut feeling that tells her they _do_.

Nathan sighs at the brunette. "We know what Luke and Peyton did, Brooke," he states glumly. He never understood how his brother could be a complete asshole to Brooke.

Brooke feels tears build up in her eyes as she fidgets with her hands. She didn't want them to know. She doesn't need people to pity her any more than they already do.

"Who told you?" she hoarsely whispers. "How do you know?"

"Your friend Julian stopped by the café," Haley explains. "But I wish it was _you_ that I found out from. Why wasn't it?"

Brooke wipes her eyes. "Because it wasn't that big of a deal," she shrugs it off.

"Not a big deal?" Nathan questions incredulously.

"You know that's a lie, Brooke," Haley says. "It's _okay_ for you to be mad at Luke. It's _okay_ for you to feel just as angry as you would have if he was _here_."

Brooke stands up and shakes her head, staring in disbelief at her two best friends. "But he's _not_ here, Haley. He's not. So this anger that I feel – what _good_ is it? It doesn't _change anything_. It doesn't change the fact that those two went behind my back _again_. Its _useless_."

The visit to Nathan and Haley's is cut short after all had been revealed. Brooke doesn't want to discuss it. She calls Colton downstairs and says it's time to go. Of course he's upset, because they just started playing the game, but Brooke insists they need to go home. She's mad. She's mad at Julian for telling Haley something she never wanted – never _needed_ to know.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" She's tucking Colton into bed.<p>

She's still angry, but she will _not_ take it out on him. "What's up, baby?"

"Can I ask you something? I need you not to get mad though…"

"What is it?" She's concerned and scared to hear his question.

"When me and Jamie were playing in his room, he told me something about dad."

Brooke's scared to go further. "What…What did Jamie tell you, babe?"

Colton frowns slightly and exhales deeply. "He said that he overhead Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate talking…and they…they said that dad and Aunt Peyton went behind your back…like in dad's _book_." He's only eight, so he doesn't fully understand what any of that means. What he does understand is that in the book, his mom got _hurt_. He doesn't want her to get hurt _again_.

Brooke knew _somehow_ he would find out. She can't hide things from him forever.

"Oh, Colton," she whispers, smoothing his blonde hair away from his forehead. "I don't know what to say to help you _understand_ this."

Colton's blue orbs find his mother's hazel ones. "Did he…did he not _love_ us?"

"That is _not_ true," she tells him immediately. "You _have_ to understand that what happened between daddy and I had _nothing_ to do with his love for you. Because if there is _one_ thing I am sure of, it's that he loved you _very_ much. He still does. He is watching over you. I don't want you to _ever_ think differently. Do you understand me?"

Silently he nods, reaching his arms out to give her a hug.

She wraps her arms around his small frame. He can _always_ make her feel better. He'll always be her number one boy in life. No matter what.

"I'm sorry dad hurt you," she hears him whisper into her shoulder as she holds him tighter.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Brooke. What happened?" Julian walks up to the front door. Brooke had left an alarming voicemail on his phone telling him she needed him to come over <em>right away<em>.

"_What is wrong with you_?" She immediately attacks.

"What are you talking about?" But a part of him just _knows_ what she is referring to.

"Why the _hell_ would you tell Haley that?"

"It was an honest mistake. I meant no harm."

"_No harm_? Well because of _you_, Colton knows!"

Julian's face falls and his eyes go dark. He did _not_ want that happening. "Oh, Brooke. I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"-Sorry isn't going to fix this, Julian. Not _this_ time," she angrily tells him, walking back inside and closing the door in his face.

Not this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So it seems like just when things are getting better, they get worse. :p **

**Btw, is everyone else LOVING season 9! It started off slow but these last few episodes definitely picked things up! I can't believe there's only 8 episodes left though – ughhhh! So depressing!**

**Anonymous reviewers:**

Becky – Hope you liked the little bit of Baley in this chapter! Obviously there will be more in the next few chapters so don't worry! Thanks for the review! :)

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 10! :)**

**-Melissa**


	11. Chapter 11

How to Save a Life

Chapter 11 –

"How is she?" Julian slides into a seat by the counter and Haley pours him a cup of coffee. It's become his usual in the past week, since he started coming every day.

"Same as she was _yesterday_, Julian," she teases with a sympathetic smile.

It's been a week since Julian accidently let it slip to Haley that Lucas had cheated on Brooke. Since then, Brooke has been refusing to speak to him or let him see Colton. Haley understands her best friend's frustration, but she does admit that she actually feels _bad_ for Julian. She had been skeptical about him at first, but since he's been coming to the café everyday and asking about Brooke and Colton, she realizes that he is a decent and sincere guy. He seems to really care for Brooke.

Julian smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm probably getting annoying." He slumps in his chair, running a finger over the rim of his coffee mug. "She's been ignoring me," he says sadly.

Haley drags a damp rag across the counter to clean as she looks towards Julian. "I know," she replies. "She's just upset because she was trying to protect Colton. At least that's what _I_ think anyway – she doesn't really talk to me about it," she explains.

"I just want her to know that I really didn't mean to start anything…I was only trying to _help_. It seems like every time I do that though it just turns into a _mess_ so maybe I should just _stop_ trying," he sighs.

He just feels like giving up. Because of this whole fight, the movie is even suffering. Without a costume designer they can't move forward with filming.

"Can I ask you something?" Haley questions, curiosity sketched upon her features. When he nods, she continues on. "No offense, but…what makes you so concerned with Brooke?"

"I'm just trying to be a friend," he replies quickly, but his blushed cheeks hint to something _more_. Haley won't question it though. She feels bad enough.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Colton misses you. He talks to my son, Jamie, about you all the time."

He smiles a little at this. He misses him, too.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey, Hales. I didn't think you'd be coming over," Brooke is surprised to find Haley at her doorstep.<p>

"Yeah, sorry for coming over unannounced. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something though…? Unless you're busy."

"No, not at all. Come on in," she says as the two friends walk into the house. "I just hafta pick up Colton from school in about an hour. If you want, I can pick up Jamie for you."

"That's alright, he's going over to a friend's house after school."

Brooke nods. "So what'd you want to talk about?"

Haley takes a breath and goes right out and says it. "What are you doing to Julian, Brooke?"

"_What_?" Brooke is a bit caught off guard.

"He _really_ cares about you and Colton, Brooke. He's worried."

"Haley," the brunette sighs. "He doesn't even _know_ us enough to worry. I trusted him with something and he went behind my back," she throws her hands up in the air in annoyance.

"He didn't go behind your back," she disputes. "He _assumed_ you'd tell your _best friend_ something so important. And correct me if I'm wrong, but it was _Lucas and Peyton_ who went behind your back."

Brooke shakes her head in disbelief. "I _really_ don't want to talk about this right now. And since when are you on Team Julian anyway? You barely know the guy either!"

"He's been stopping by the café every day since your fight. He feels _awful_."

Brooke lets go of her cold demeanor after Haley says that. A part of her doesn't even know why she got so upset with him. "Every day?"

"_Every day_," she reaffirms. "He seems…_sweet_. He's caring, Brooke."

Brooke lets out a soft sigh, pushing hair behind her ear. She nods slowly, "You're right. He is. And he's _great_ with Colton, it's just…" she trails off, not really sure where she is going with this. There really is _no_ concrete reason for her to be so upset with him.

"Look, I'm _not_ saying to rush into anything. He's just looking to be a friend."

"I was just _so_ angry and ashamed, Hales," her voice cracks as she tries not to cry. "With Peyton and with Lucas…_especially_ Lucas. And it's not even like I can confront him or yell at him or _anything_…I _needed_ to take my anger out on _somebody_. I needed someone to _blame_." She shakes her head. She knows it sounds silly.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Colt," she says when he gets in the car. "How was school?"<p>

"It was okay," he answers nonchalantly, buckling his seatbelt. These past few days he hasn't been one for talking. And Brooke knows it definitely has to do with the fact that Julian hasn't been around.

They drive in silence for a few minutes when he picks his head up and stares out the window curiously. They missed the turn they usually take to get home.

"I think you missed the turn, mom," he points out confused.

"Oh, we're not going straight home today, buddy."

He squints his eyes, puzzled. "Where are we going?"

"To see Julian at the soundstage," she states it ever so casually, just knowing this will get an even more dramatized effect from her son. She sees his face light up and knows that this quite possibly has made his entire day.

"Really?" he enthusiastically questions. "So you're not mad at him anymore?"  
>Brooke looks towards him from the rear view mirror and raises her eyebrows. "Hey, who said I was mad at him?"<p>

He gives his mother a look. "Mom, I'm eight-years-old! I know _everything_!"

When they walk onto the stage, Brooke's surprised to see it completely empty. No actors. No props. _Nothing_. She knows she's probably responsible for some of that.

Julian is sitting at a desk in the far away corner, appearing to be reading something.

* * *

><p>"Julian!" Colton shouts from the other side.<p>

Julian looks up seemingly alarmed. Upon realizing that it's Brooke and Colton, now he just seems perplexed. He stands up to meet them.

"Hey, guys. I wasn't expecting you…" He looks to Brooke surprised.

"Did ya miss me?" Colton smiles.

"Of course, man! You're like my sidekick. I was hoping you'd be stopping by one of these days. I'm glad it was today."

"Mom surprised me," he tells him, looking up to his mother.

"Yeah, I can see that. Hey, how about you go sit at my desk and give me and your mom a few minutes to talk?"

The blonde boy nods reluctantly and Julian and Brooke walk towards the exit to get more space.

"How are you?" Julian starts.

"I'm okay," she replies slowly. "But first I know I owe you an apology."

"You don't owe me anything, Brooke," he shakes his head. "It was none of my business. I was out of line."

"No. You weren't. You were just trying to help; you're _always_ just trying to help and somehow I _always_ get mad at you for that. It's really nothing personal. I was just trying to blame somebody. You happened to be that person."

"I guess I should feel lucky then, huh?" he jokes.

"If you want to look at it that way, then _sure_," she laughs. "So how's the movie? I couldn't help but notice the set being empty."

"Well production's been halted…can't do anything without a costume designer," he smirks in her direction.  
>"<em>Right<em>…sorry about that. I'm back on board…that is if you'd still be willing to have me," Brooke offers.

"I can't think of anyone else more qualified for the job, Brooke," he compliments with a grin.

"Okay…How are you _not_ mad at me?" she questions in disbelief. "How are you not mad that I keep flipping out on you, not to mention the fact that I nearly ruined the movie?"

He laughs at her exaggerations. "You didn't almost ruin the movie. It was just a week off," he shrugs. "I knew you'd come around."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm. And besides, if I were still mad at you, I wouldn't get to ask you this next question…"

"Which is…?"

"Well, you know Valentine's Day is coming up in a few days, and I wanted to know if you'd like to go out…?" He draws his eyes to the floor, anticipating the worst.

She's a bit taken back by his question. It wasn't even twenty minutes ago that they weren't even talking.

"You want to go on another business meeting? 'Cause that didn't turn out so well the _last_ time," she jokes.

"No," he shakes his head, his brown eyes full of concentration and interest. "Not a business meeting. A _date_."

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous reviewers:<strong>

Caroline – Lol, sorry about that! I think something was wrong with fanfic or something. Hope you enjoyed this new one! Thanks for the review :)


	12. Chapter 12

How to Save a Life

Chapter 12 –

Brooke doesn't know why she's _agreed_ to this. It's _way_ too soon. Despite the circumstances and despite finding out about Lucas and Peyton, though she'd _hate_ to admit it, if she could be spending Valentine's Day with anybody this year, she'd have it be Lucas – in a _heartbeat_. Because despite everything, she can't deny that he was a wonderful father, and there was a point in time where he had been a wonderful husband, too.

She studies herself in the mirror, tugging at the form-fitting dress.

_Is it too soon_?

Her phone begins to buzz beside her and she sighs in relief at the caller i.d.

"Oh, thank god, Hales. I _really_ need to talk to you," she plops down onto the bed with a sigh. A phone call is just as good as a face-to-face conversation with Haley. She always knows just what to say, and hopefully now will be no different.

"Is everything okay?" she voices concerned on the other end.

"Yes…no…ugh, I _don't_ know. I need your _honest_ opinion. Do you think going out tonight is too soon, Hales?"

Haley chuckles uncomfortably, and the distant sound falls sharply on Brooke's ears. She knows this is her friend trying to skirt around the subject. She doesn't want to get involved.

"That's not really up to me, Brooke," Haley says gently. "The only person that is up to is _yourself_. Now if you're asking if I think it's _wrong_ for you to go out tonight and take your mind off of everything and possibly _enjoy_ yourself for a change – then _no_…not at all. You've been through _so_ much, Brooke, and you deserve to be happy every once in a while. It won't kill ya, you know."

Brooke smiles. This date with Julian isn't a commitment. It isn't _anything_ really. It's just a chance for her to go out and take her mind off of things, like Haley said…And it's a chance to not be so _lonely_ on this Hallmark holiday. If things go well, then they go well. If they don't, well, at least she _tried_.

* * *

><p>"You look pretty, mom," Colton beams at his mother.<p>

"Well thank you, handsome," she leans in to give him a giant hug and a kiss on his head. "For the record, you know you were my _first_ choice for a Valentine. We could've sat at home all night, watching movies, eating chocolate…" she ruffles his blonde hair as she speaks.

"But then Julian had to steal you away from me," the blonde shakes his head teasingly and giggles.

Brooke laughs along but then stops abruptly when concern clouds her mind. "Wait, but is that okay? 'Cause if you want me to stay home, I'll stay home with you. I can get changed, and we can do what we were going to do all along."

"_Mom_!" he whines. "I'm _happy_ you're Julian's Valentine," he says pointedly.

This perks her interest. "Why's that?"

Colton shrugs childishly. "'Cause he's _cool_. But…does this mean you're…_dating_?"

"And what do you know about _dating_, cutie?"

The eight-year-old smacks his forehead in embarrassment and groans.

Brooke laughs. "I don't know, babe," she answers his previous question. "One step at a time." She kisses his forehead. "But you know, _whatever_ happens, your dad will _always_ be your dad. You know that, right?" she can't seem to reinforce that enough.

He nods, his lips twitching into a curved smile. "Yeah," he replies softly and accompanies his words with a thumbs-up, which Brooke can't help but smile at.

* * *

><p>"So <em>where<em> are you taking me?"

The sitter had come around the same time Julian did and it was perfect timing. In the car, Brooke realizes Julian never did tell her anything about _what_ they were going to do or _where_ they were going to go.

Julian laughs at her impatience. "You'll see," he tells her with a grin that for some reason, Brooke has found, makes her stomach go fluttery. _He's got to stop smiling so much_, she silently says in her mind.

He hears her sigh in frustration at his response but a part of him just knows she's enjoying the mystery and anticipation. He turns his head slightly and finds her sitting, arms crossed, smirking.

"I'm glad you said yes, Brooke."

The smirk leaves her face and is replaced by what Julian thinks is the most beautiful, angelic smile in the world – perfectly glossed lips, dimpled cheeks.

She nods slowly. "Me too."

_So far so good_.

* * *

><p>He finally pulls up to a curb of what appears to be a pretty deserted street. She throws him a questioning glance to which he ignores, pulling the keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car.<p>

He walks around to the other side, opening the door for her to step out.

"Wha-" her mouth opens to inquire but he immediately cuts her off.

"Just _trust _me."

She reluctantly follows him up to what looks to be a closed, abandoned storefront.

"What – are we breaking into a store or something?" she half-heartedly jokes.

"Not exactly," he comments, producing a pair of keys from his pocket.

Brooke is even more confused when he gets the door opened and reveals nothing but empty space. It's exactly what she suspected it would be – a closed down storefront.

"_Okay_…I'm _lost_ here…"

He laughs with a slight nod, placing the keys down on the first empty surface he sees. He knew she would be. It's Valentine's Day and instead of taking her to a fancy restaurant, he takes her to an empty store. "_Good_," he comments, walking back over towards her. "You're supposed to be."

"That's not very nice," Brooke feigns disapproval. "You ask me out on a date and then try and _successfully_ confuse me. What kind of gentleman are you?" she teases, and as the words spill out of her mouth, she realizes exactly what she is doing. _Flirting_. And it feels _wrong_. Julian _isn't_ Lucas. He _isn't_ her _husband_. He hasn't known her for _years_. She feels a pang in her heart. She tries to shake it off, tuning back into Julian's words.

"…the kind who got you your very own workspace to design clothes…"

Her eyes bulge out, her mouth goes agape. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

He smiles, satisfied with himself because she never saw his surprise coming. "I know how much you enjoy designing. I know you miss it back from when you used to have your own line. You gave it up because you started a family…and that's _fine_. But, Colton's older now, and you have this opportunity again. You're _amazing_ at what you do, Brooke. This would be great for you."

She looks around at the space. In the back she sees a secluded office area. The front is the perfect size for a local boutique. But, somehow, this just doesn't feel _right_.

"Julian…" she sighs. "I _love_ this…but I…I _can't_ accept it."

Julian's face falls drastically, like he's just been slapped in the face. "What? _Of course_ you can," he assures. "I _want_ you to. I got it _just for you_."

She feels bad. She _really_, _whole-heartedly_ does. This man has gone out of his way to try and do something so _wonderful_ for her. But…it's Valentine's Day. And Colton's at home. And her husband only died _two_ months ago. She feels the pang in her chest again. She knows where she _needs_ to be tonight. And it _isn't_ in this store.

Her eyes mist over. She feels _terrible_. "I_ appreciate_ this, Julian. I do…it's just…there's somewhere else I need to be tonight…I…I hope you understand that," she mumbles quickly, sprinting out so fast he can't even stop her.

Julian miserably lowers his head and fumbles with the keys. He was _so close_. "Happy Valentine's Day," he mutters.

* * *

><p>She feels so pathetic walking all the way back home, so she walks as fast as she can. She knows she isn't supposed to relieve the sitter for another two hours, so this buys her some time. Thankfully she has her car keys on her, so she doesn't need to go inside to get them.<p>

In the past few weeks, she's sworn to herself she won't go back to the cemetery. She isn't ready yet, not after what Lucas had done. But she feels this is where she needs to be, tonight of all nights. What Julian had done was so amazing, but she misses the _simplicity_ that was Lucas. She imagines he'd greet her with a single rose and take her out to a nice, lavish dinner. It's what he'd always done in the years passed.

It's dark out by now, and the air is especially frigid as she is only wearing a dress that reveals bare shoulders.

She's surprised that the cemetery is seemingly empty. She figured there would be a ton of people visiting their lost loved ones, but she realizes it's late already and they probably came around earlier. Her excursion here had been unplanned.

With a shaky breath, she finds his grave. By now, she's a bit nauseous. In the past few weeks, she's thought of _so_ many things to say, that right now, staring at the headstone, a surge of emotion washes over her in an overpowering manner.

"_Why did you do this to me_?" Are the first words that come out with a sob. "_What_ am I supposed to do, Lucas? _How_ do you expect me to move on from this? I wish…I wish I _never_ found out about you two. Because now…now I have to _remember_ you like this. I have to stay awake at night and wonder if you ever really _loved_ me? Or was I just a _backup_ because Peyton never worked out for you? We weren't perfect, Luke, god, I _know_ that…But I_ always_ thought our _love_ was perfect…somehow, we just, we _fit_…I _hate_ you for lying and for cheating and for pretending that everything was okay…because it _never_ was." She furiously wipes at her tear-stricken, makeup smudged eyes. Her voice is strangled. "I don't think I'm going to be coming back, Lucas," she whispers into the air. "It's _too hard_."

As she walks away, leaving a trail of heartbroken tears, she only hopes that this will help to bring some kind of _closure_. It's what she needs in order to finally be able to move on in her life.

She gets back in to her car and stares into the darkness, trying to soothe her cries so she can get on driving.

Driving back home, she takes the time to assess everything that has gone on. _Julian_. She has pushed away a guy who really cares…all because her stupid heart is guarded because of the flaws she's come to notice in her and Lucas's marriage.

She's not sure she'll ever be able to trust so fully again. She's not sure she'll ever be able to give her heart away like that again. It causes _too much_ pain.

She's so caught up in her thoughts and emotions that she misses a stop sign in the heat of the moment. She neglects it _completely_ and blows right through, unnoticed – that is until the blare of the intersecting car's horn wakes her up from her reflections.

But by then…it's too _late_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Somebody asked for more drama :p**

**Anonymous reviewers:**

Brulian-fan – Thank you so much! Glad to hear you're enjoying the story. You requested some drama, so I hope you liked this chapter!

Becky – Thank you! :)

Caroline – Thanks! Hope you liked this new chapter!

Hannah – Thanks so much! Great to hear you're liking the story! :)


	13. Chapter 13

How to Save a Life

Chapter 13 –

Julian's shoes clash along the pavement as he brings his phone up to his ear with determination. He is sure _this_ time, she will finally pick up.

"You've reached Brooke Davis. I can't come to the phone right now-"

He sighs, hanging up the call and sticking his phone back in his pocket. There's no point in leaving a message. He's already left _four_ since last night. He just wants to make sure that she's okay. She ran off so fast last night that he didn't even have time to stop her; to apologize for maybe trying too _hard_. He thinks he's scared her off _for good_ – and that wasn't his intention _at all_. He didn't mean to make it seem like he was rushing in to things. He knows just how _fragile_ she is, and considering all of the circumstances, he knows that _baby steps_ are certainly the way to go. But somehow, Brooke freaked out when he showed her the store space and then she ran. She wasn't ready for whatever it was she thought Julian was trying to do. But really, all he wants is to help her move past things so she can move forward in life the _best_ she possibly can with her son.

He stops walking once he arrives at what has become his usual breakfast spot. However, his brow furrows in confusion when he sees the lights in the café off and the door sign flipped to '_closed_.' He's been under the impression that Karen's Café is _always_ open, waiting to welcome all the regular patrons of Tree Hill.

He hears his phone begin to ring and his heart skips a beat in great anticipation that it might actually be Brooke finally returning his phone call. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he's left a bit let down, but mostly perplexed for the second time in two minutes, this time when he sees an unfamiliar number flash across the screen.

"Julian Baker," he greets the mysterious person on the other end with curiosity. He figures it might just be someone who is working on the movie and maybe has a question, but when he hears the individual draw a slow breath, something inside him says that it's definitely more than that.

"Hi, Julian," the voice is hesitant and soft. "It's Haley, Brooke's friend." At this revelation, his eyes drift to the 'closed' sign. He can't help but notice just how ironically timed this phone call is. But then something hits him – _Why_ is _Haley_ calling him? _How_ does she even have his number? That's when he understands this phone call can't be anything _good_.

"Uhh, hi, Haley. Is…is everything okay?"

He hears a tearful sniffle, ultimately answering his former question and confirming the worst.

"There's been an accident, Julian. _Brooke_ was in an accident," she clarifies.

And that is all he needs to hear before he bombards her with questions.

When did this happen?

Which hospital is she at?

Is she okay?

Is Colton okay?

* * *

><p>He comes rushing out of the hospital's elevator and immediately spots Haley who appears to have just finished talking with a doctor.<p>

"Haley, what's going on? _What happened_?"

Haley is a bit surprised to see how active Julian is in all this. He basically just met Brooke, yet he was so willing to rush over right away to see how she is doing right now. She sees how desperately concerned he is.

"She was driving last night," Haley begins. "And somehow, she ran right through a stop sign – the colliding car didn't have enough time to stop…" she warily explains, wiping her eyes of tears.

Julian feels his throat tighten, as his body grows numb and cold. _Last night_. That means, after Brooke had left him, she got into this accident. Did he…did he indirectly _cause_ this?

"I was with her last night," he stares at the wall behind Haley, speaking absentmindedly. Will Haley be upset? "I was with her and then she left…" Will she think it's _his_ fault too?

He doesn't know what happened after she left. Point A she was with him, Point C she was in a wrecked car. He doesn't know about Point B.

Instead of acknowledging his comment, Haley instead begins to list off Brooke's injuries.

"Right now she's unconscious…but the doctor said the concussion doesn't seem to be too bad…she has a fractured wrist…a few cuts and bruises. The doctor said she's _lucky_."

He lets this all sink in and nods, still washed over with a sense of _guilt_. "Is Colton here? Is he okay?" He can't even begin to imagine what the young boy must be feeling. He just lost his father and now, even though the doctors said Brooke's condition wasn't too serious, his mother was still pretty hurt. To a small child, a hurt parent _always_ seems to be something bigger than it may actually be.

Haley sighs at the mention of her nephew. "He was…a bit _shaken up_," she thinks back to when she had to break the news to him. "He was at home with the babysitter and next thing he knows I'm there telling him his mom wasn't going to be coming home. He was _scared_." Julian nods – he figured Colton would be. "He's in the room now with my husband and my son. He really just needed to _see her_…He's also _why_ I called _you_…He said he wanted to see you. So I got your number from Brooke's phone – I hope you don't mind."

"No, no _of course not_. I'm _glad_ you called me," he forcefully replies. There was slight worry in the back of his mind when Brooke never returned any of his calls. Yes, a majority of him felt like maybe she was mad, but there was also a sense that maybe something _had_ happened.

Haley does her best to smile at him before speaking again. "Come on. I'll show you her room."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Haley whispers to the three boys as she and Julian quietly slip in the room. Nathan, Jamie, and Colton all look up.<p>

"Julian…" Colton's teary eyes bright up the slightest bit at the sight of him. "Jamie, Uncle Nate – this is my friend, Julian."

Nathan stares at Julian – he's always been protective of Brooke. He's never met Julian before, but he knows that he's gotten _very_ close to both Brooke and Colton. "Hi, Julian," he nods his head at his presence.

Haley senses the bit of tension in the room. "Uh, Jamie, how 'bout you, me, and dad go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat?"

"But what about Colton?" Jamie questions.

"I'm not hungry," Colton speaks up, saving Haley from having to formulate an excuse.

Jamie doesn't question any further and gets up from his seat to follow his mom and dad out of the room.

Julian then takes the time to walk over to the hospital bed and actually see Brooke. Haley wasn't kidding when she said she was banged up. He looks towards Colton. This sight must be _so terrifying_ for the eight-year-old.

"Hey, Colton," he warmly says. "Are you okay?"

Colton's bottom lip begins to tremble. "How come you didn't … didn't _save her_?" he whispers. At first Julian is confused. Save her? But then he realizes. Colton must think that Julian was _with_ her when this happened. As far as Colton knows, they had gone out _together_.

"Colton, I…" he trails off. He honestly just doesn't know what to say.

"Is she going to leave me? Like my dad did?" he whimpers at the thought.

Julian immediately kneels down so he's at eye level with the boy sitting in the chair. "Colton, your mom is going to be _fine_," he assures Colton, wrapping him in an embrace. "I know it looks scary now, but she's going to be okay. _I promise_," he consoling says.

With those two last words, Colton immediately jerks from his arms and presses his back to the chair. Julian looks towards him, disoriented, and sees pure terror in the boy's bright blue eyes.

"Don't say that!" Colton exclaims angrily.

"Colton…I don't understand…What-"

"Don't _promise_ me that! My mom promised me that my _dad_ was gonna be okay…and he wasn't. He _isn't_. She _promised_ me…and then he _died_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous reviewers: <strong>

Mckenzie – Thank you so much! :)

Caroline – Brooke will slowly but surely be fine ;) ! Thanks for the review!

Catherine – Thanks for the review! :)


	14. Chapter 14

How to Save a Life

Chapter 14 –

Brooke knows this has to be a _dream_.

She's in her house. She hears a soft wind blow outside, but aside from that, it's _silent_. She notices a bunch of Colton's toys strewn across the living room floor – but a voice of reason inside her assures her that Colton is _not_ here.

The front door opens, and her jaw goes ajar, her heart nearly dropping into her stomach. Her eyes gloss over, her hands begin to tremble.

_What is this_?

Now she's almost positive that this isn't any dream, but perhaps even a _nightmare_.

She tries to speak, but her throat is too dry.

"Hi, pretty girl."

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm Nathan. I don't think we've properly been introduced," Nathan extends his hand to Julian with a hearty chuckle before occupying the seat beside him.<p>

It's the next day – and a school day – which means Haley is out and about dropping Jamie and Colton off at school. Julian had promised Colton that he'd watch over Brooke while he was gone for the day.

"Julian," he says, accepting the handshake. He has to admit, Nathan is a bit _intimidating_.

"Alright, I'm just gonna cut to the chase here. I don't know what your intentions are with Brooke, but she's been through a lot. So has her son. They don't need you causing even more a mess, got it?"

"Wow…well that's…_direct_," Julian can't help but laugh at how strong Nathan has come across. "But you have nothing to worry about. Your wife pretty much gave me the same run down a couple of weeks ago. I just want to help, Brooke."

"Good answer," Nathan replies, sinking back in to the uncomfortable hospital chair. "And for the record, I'm liking _you_ a heck of a lot better than my _brother_ right now."

* * *

><p>"Are you going to talk to me, Brooke?"<p>

Brooke scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Do you think it would be so _unreasonable_ if I _don't_, Lucas?" she bites back, walking swiftly down the hall just to get away from him.

"Look…I know you're mad-"

"You can say that again," she mutters. "Mad is an _understatement_, in fact."

She opens the front door, ready to make her escape…But it's just empty space. She's _trapped_. Stuck with _him_. And if she didn't think it was bad before, well, it just got a whole lot _worse_.

"What is this?" she asks in annoyance. "Where am I?"

* * *

><p>Nathan had left twenty-minutes ago, leaving Julian to watch Brooke – as per Colton's orders. If the doctor said the head concussion wasn't so bad, then why was she still <em>unconscious<em>? She's all stitched up with bumps and bruises all over her body and he just wants, just _needs_, her to wake up. He thinks back to Colton the other day, and how frightened he was when Julian had simply _promised_ Brooke would be fine given a few days. The boy had instantly tensed and froze and even _yelled_ at Julian for suggesting such a thing. Is that what Colton's life has turned into? Just waiting for things to fall apart? If Brooke's condition had been diagnosed worse, Julian can't even begin to imagination what that would cause for the already deteriorating family.

"Come on, Brooke," he whispers towards her sleeping body. "Come on. You have to wake up."

* * *

><p>"Brooke, just calm down," Lucas says gently, placing two firm hands on her shoulders.<p>

Instantly, she flinches. It's the first contact she's made with him in months, and she doesn't like it. It feels too strange, too _unfamiliar_. "_Don't_ tell me to _calm down_!" she exclaims. "And don't _touch_ me! Just tell me how to…how to get out of here!"

"I will," he nods. "But first…we have to _talk_."

"About what?" she sighs exasperated. "What do _we_ possibly have to talk about? I don't _want_ to talk to you!" She instantly remembers her last encounter. She had gone to his grave on Valentine's Day. How long ago had that been? How long has she been away from her son?

"Brooke, what happened with Peyton…" he trails off trying to find the right words. But he knows that _nothing_ will make any of this _better _for her. He knows his trust will always be _tainted_.

Brooke tenses at this mention. She doesn't want to think about it. Not now when she's confused and just wants to go back to normal. "You _never_ changed, Luke," she shakes her head, ashamed. "You told me you _loved_ me. We got married and we had a son. But all of that was a _lie_."

* * *

><p>Julian's eyes flutter, and just as he's about to fall asleep he hears somebody enter the room. He figures that maybe it's a nurse coming to check the IVs, or maybe even Nathan and Haley. When he looks up, he's shocked and a bit <em>disgusted<em> that this person has actually come here.

"You shouldn't be here," he immediately says, standing up, coming to Brooke's defense when she's defenseless.

The lanky girl timidly steps closer to the hospital bed. "I don't think that's your choice to make."

"Well it's hers and she can't speak for herself right now, _Peyton_!"

Peyton flinches. She doesn't even know who he is. But she does remember that he was in the car that night and saw _everything_ happen. She feels tears burn her eyes. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Haley had called her because she felt that she needed to know about the accident. But Haley had even said she wasn't so sure if visiting right now is the _best_ idea.

"I just…wanted to see if she's _okay_…" Her voice is small.

Julian laughs incredulously. "_Okay_? Peyton she _isn't_ okay. But it _wasn't_ this accident that made her this way. She hasn't been _okay_ in months…and I think you _know_ that, don't you?"

"Julian…I…"

"I think it'd be best if you go. I'm sure if she wakes up, you're the _last_ person she'd want to be seeing so…I think you can see yourself out."

* * *

><p>"Brooke, it wasn't a lie! I know I messed up, but I <em>never<em> regretted choosing you. I _did_ love you. I _do_ love you. You gave me our son. Colton is the _best_ thing that has ever happened to me, you have to know that."

She doesn't answer, but she nods. She knows he's telling the truth because Colton is the best thing that has ever happened to _her. _

"You never deserved this, Brooke. God, I know you always deserved _so much better_. And I'm sorry I couldn't do that for you. I'm sorry I could never love you _enough_. Because you're so selfless and amazing and beautiful, and I _always_ took that for granted. And I am so sorry," he stumbles upon his words, gripping her hands in his; thankful she hasn't pushed him away this time. "You have to believe me. If you don't want to believe me on all that other stuff, then _please_, just believe me on _this_," he stresses, pouring his heart into his words to her. "You deserved somebody _better_ than me." He drags her hand up to his dry lips and brushes a kiss on them. He's never treated her how she deserves to be treated – like a _queen_, like a _goddess_. Somehow, he just could _never_ do that.

She draws her eyes away from his devastated face. "I have…I have to get back to Colton," she cries.

"He's waiting for you, Brooke," Lucas tells her. "And so is Julian."

Her head snaps back to him in response.

"He's a _great_ guy, Brooke. And he's got a _big_ heart, bigger than mine _ever_ was. And he's willing to share that heart with you if only you let him in _yours_."

Suddenly Brooke realizes what all this is. Why she's _stuck_ here. It's to gain _closure_; to say a proper, final goodbye. She needs to let go of all the pain this man before her has caused. Once she is able to do that, she knows she will be able to move on – _finally_.

"I love you, pretty girl," he says, this time brushing his lips against hers in a quick, farewell kiss. "I'll _always_ love you and be so very _grateful_ for everything you did for me. I never deserved you. Enjoy your life," he tells her. "And _don't_ be afraid to take risks and chances when it comes to love. Don't let me ruin that for you. You're so much better than that, Brooke."  
>And then, just like that, he is gone. She is left in the empty, silent house once more.<p>

She closes her eyes. Maybe this will help her wake up.

* * *

><p>Adrenaline and anger is still pumping through his veins as he sits up in his chair, observing Brooke. He can't believe Peyton would show her face here considering what had happened the <em>last<em> time she spoke to Brooke. She has some nerve to even consider the idea.

Amidst his annoyance, he hears a slight sound escape from the bed. He looks towards Brooke and is shocked to see her body twitching a bit, almost as if she's trying to open her eyes.

"Brooke…Brooke, you're okay. Come on, open your eyes," he tells her and grabs her hand in his.

She moans and slowly opens her eyes so she is staring straight at Julian who's got this big, relieved smile on his face.

"Ju…" she tries to say his name, but her throat is too dry to speak.

He quickly drops her hand and stands up. "I'm gonna go get you some water and get a nurse."

She closes her eyes, letting Lucas's words echo in her head. _He's a great guy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks to all my reviewers! Hope you liked this newest chapter!**

**-Melissa :)**


	15. Chapter 15

How to Save a Life

Chapter 15 –

When Julian comes back in to the room, a friendly looking nurse accompanies him.

"Welcome back, Brooke," she says softly as Julian leans over, giving her a plastic cup of water. "How are you feeling?" she questions, checking Brooke's vitals.

After taking generous sips from the cup, she leans back in to the stiff pillows and replies. "My head hurts," she whispers meekly.

The nurse smiles gently. "Well I'd be worried if it didn't. You bumped your head pretty hard. But you're going to be okay," she assures her.

Brooke knows how _fortunate_ she is. She knows things could have turned out much _worse_, and is so thankful they hadn't. Especially for the sake of _Colton_.

"And this one," the nurse glances towards Julian. "He's been here day and night keeping you company. You're lucky to have such a wonderful, lovely man like him. He's a keeper," she winks back at Brooke.

"_Oh_…we're not…um," Brooke stutters as she feels her face go red. She looks towards Julian who seems to be just as embarrassed in this awkward situation.

The nurse simply laughs and shakes her head. "Okay, I get it. None of my business. I'll go get the doctor," she says, excusing herself from the room.

"Well then…" Brooke tries to laugh it off as Julian takes a seat beside the bed.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Brooke," he switches topics. This conversation doesn't need to be geared towards _them_. Brooke and her recovery are the only things of importance at the moment.

"How is Colton…is he…is he okay? Where is he?"

"He's fine," he quickly tells her to relieve any stress and worry. "He's at school right now. I called Haley when I went out to get the nurse…once she picks the boys up from school they're all going to come over."

She nods processing the information. She's so blessed to have friends like this. "Was he…_scared_?"

Julian's mouth twitches as he thinks of the right words to say. Of course he was scared…in fact, they _all_ were. But Colton especially. Losing _one_ parent was hard enough, but the thought of losing _another_ just about sent him over the edge. But Julian doesn't want Brooke to know just how disheartened Colton had been. He doesn't need her worrying about all that after she has just woken up. Instead, he thinks of a way to disregard her question, but answer it all the same.

"He's gonna be thrilled that his mom is up and talking again," he tells her surely.

Brooke gives him a small smile. She knows he dodged the question. She knows that she probably made her baby boy so afraid and nervous, and she can't help but feel guilty.

"Can I ask you what _exactly_ happened?" she asks cautiously. She wants to fill in the blanks.

"Honestly, Brooke…" he sighs, sitting up further in the chair. "I'm not _completely_ sure. We went on that _disastrous_ date, you ran out, and next thing I know it's the next morning. You hadn't returned _any_ of my phone calls, and then Haley called me and told me you were in a car accident. Ran straight through a stop sign, earning yourself a nice concussion, fractured wrist, and about a dozen stitches."

At this, she seems bewildered. How could she have been so _stupid_, so _reckless_ to drive like that, jeopardizing her life?

"I can't believe I was so irresponsible. I wasn't think about anybody but myself," she shakes her head in disbelief. "I wasn't thinking about Colton…"

"Brooke, none of this was your fault. People get into accidents all the time-"

"-No," she cuts him off. "After I left you, I went to go see Luke at the cemetery. I wasn't…I wasn't in the right state of mind…I _shouldn't_ have been driving. I wasn't thinking." She looks down at her cast-covered hand. She's ashamed of herself for being so _selfish. _

"The important thing is that you're okay…that Colton _still has_ a mother who's going to come home soon and hug and kiss him and watch him grow. That's the _important_ thing, Brooke."

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Colton barges in to the hospital room, throwing off his coat and climbing onto the bed to be with Brooke. He throws his arms around her, being extra careful to not bump into her casted hand. She's a bit sore, and having him latch on to her body certainly isn't the most <em>comfortable<em> feeling, but at the moment there's nothing she rather be doing than hugging her son.

"We're glad you're okay, Aunt Brooke," Jamie smiles at her.

"I was so scared," Colton turns to her after their hug. "You were sleeping for such a _long time_! I was scared you left me to be with dad," he frowns. "But everyone told me you wouldn't leave me. And I even told Julian to watch you when I was at school!" He brightens up and looks towards Julian. Julian had kept his promise and made sure nothing bad would happen to his mom.

Using her cast-free hand she tilts his face towards hers and presses her forehead to his. "I'm _never_ going to leave you, baby."

He nods, feeling safe with his mother's reassuring, comforting words, and nestles himself into a snug position against her body. It feels good being back in her protecting, sheltering arms.

The room grows silent for a minute, allowing the mother-son duo to just share the special moment. Julian would have thought he'd feel out of place in this situation, but for some reason, he _doesn't_. He's grown to sincerely care for those two, and in a way, he finds himself amazed.

"So Nathan and I were talking," Haley begins after a few moments of quiet. "If you want, you and Colton are more than welcomed to stay with us."

"Until you heal and get back on your feet," Nathan finishes. He knows Brooke has always been rather independent, but he doesn't want her to rush things and take on too much to handle.

"Uhhh…" Brooke sighs, knowing this was coming.

Julian notices her hesitancy. "Or I can take care of them," he suggests, shocking the rest of the occupants in the room.

Brooke can't help but notice the small smile that begins to form on her son's face.

"This way they don't have to pack bags and move temporarily in your house," Julian explains. "I can stop in every now and then."

Brooke thinks back to the dream she had. What stands out so vividly in her mind was Lucas telling her that Julian is an honest guy. He cares for her and Colton and truly wants to help.

"_Actually_," she clears her throat. "I think that sounds like a good idea. I appreciate the offer guys, but I think I'd feel much better just being in my own home. And Julian…I have an empty guest room you're welcomed to use…I mean, since you've practically been living out of a hotel…" She _wants_ to trust him. She doesn't want to push him away anymore.

At this suggestion, Julian grins. They're baby steps.

* * *

><p>"I told your mom I'd tuck you in tonight 'cause she needs her rest. I hope that's okay."<p>

After coming home from the hospital, Julian had made sure Brooke immediately lay down. She argued that she wasn't on bed rest, but he said that he and Colton weren't taking _any_ chances. She then suggested he go to his hotel to grab his things and start taking residence in the spare bedroom. He found it completely _absurd_ that it was only a few days before where she had been completely pissed at him and now he was moving in to her house. He is glad though, because she is opening up.

"It is," Colton tells him with a smile.

Julian studies the room, having only been in their once before. His eyes land on the _Ravens_ book on the young boy's nightstand.

He reaches out to grab it and not a second later, Colton snatches it away. "Don't touch that!" he shouts.

Julian is slightly shocked at the kid's outburst and watches as the boy hugs the novel beneath his arm.

"I'm sorry…" Julian apologizes slowly, not fully sure of what he did wrong.

Colton frowns. "I'm sorry I yelled," he whispers. "But…this is the only thing my dad really left me that belonged to him." He holds the book out. "I can show it to you if ya want." He opens the novel and shows Julian all the pages with notes in the margin. "My dad would always read _this_ copy and take notes. He always said it could have been written better but I…I think it's _perfect_."

Julian now understands why he was angry. That book contains so much sentimental value.

"That's something pretty special, Colton," he informs him. "I didn't mean any harm, alright?"

The eight-year-old nods and then notices his mother has appeared in the doorway.

He places the book beside him and giggles. "Mom, we told you to go to bed!" he lectures her.

"But I couldn't without saying goodnight," she smiles and walks inside the bedroom.

"You said goodnight ten minutes ago," he points out.

"Guilty," she shrugs. "But I missed you."

"Then how 'bout you sleep in here with me tonight? I'll be _real_ careful of your arm!"

"Well alright. You're pretty tempting, mister." Colton throws his arm in the air in triumph.

"Well I see I'm not needed here anymore," Julian jokes. "I'll see you two in the morning."

Brooke turns to him. "Thank you, Julian. For _everything_."

He smiles at her in response. "Night, Colt."

"Night, Julian!"

* * *

><p>After he gets himself situated in the guest room, he pulls out his own copy of <em>An Unkindness of Ravens<em>. He has spent many nights reading this before going to bed, to prep for the movie. He has to admit, the film has had many pushbacks since production began. And there's something about it that leaves an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He hears his phone ring and when he sees the i.d., he feels a bit gutted, like he saw this all coming.

"Hey, what's going on?" he answers. It's someone from the production office. He listens intently, bringing a hand to his forehead. "And there's nothing we can do to stop this? Are you sure? No, of course I understand, but – alright, thank you." He hangs up, throwing the phone frustratingly onto the bed.

They're pulling the plug on the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous reviewers<strong>:

Libby – Thanks so much for the awesome review! Hope you liked the Brooke/Colton scenes in this chapter! :)

Caroline – Thank you very much! :)

Molly – Thanks for the review! :)

ilovebrulian – Thank you! :)

Janet – Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

**Thanks everybody! Your reviews mean so much! **

**-Melissa**


	16. Chapter 16

How to Save a Life

Chapter 16 –

Julian had spent all last night thinking about the phone call.

How is it possible that now, when things have finally seemed to _calm down_, he is thrown this next major hurdle? He has finally reached a stable ground with Brooke. She has begun to open up and he was _beyond_ thrilled when she accepted his help. He knew it would give him a chance to not only become closer to Colton, but to her as well.

But when he thinks about it, the movie has been what has solidified him in Tree Hill. It's what gave him the motive and reason to keep popping up, trying to help the broken Scott family. After weeks of caring and prying, it _worked_. He somehow, miraculously, gained Brooke's trust. But he knows his life _isn't_ in Tree Hill. In the back of his mind, he's always known this – he _belongs_ in Los Angeles. However, he can't help but feel a grown attachment to the small, quaint southern town – and this sensation leaves him _confused_.

"Julian, are you up?" Colton storms into the guest bedroom, already changed out of his pajamas and dressed for the day.

Julian can't help but give a bitter smile to the boy – he's been up for _hours_ contemplating this new issue.

"Oh good!" Colton sighs in relief. "I need your help," he informs him, taking a seat on the bed.

Julian rubs his wary, sleep-deprived eyes. There is _no way_ he can resist helping him. "You know I'm more than willing to help, buddy. What's up?"

"Well I wanted to do something nice for my mom since she's back from the hospital. And I was thinkin' of makin' her some breakfast. But then I remembered – the _last_ time I did that, it didn't turn out so well! So do you think you can cook her something? She's getting ready now and I wanted to surprise her!"

Julian chuckles at how animated Colton is. He finds it amazing how this is the _same_ shy boy from last month. It makes him happy to know that _he_ has been a part of the transformation.

"I'd love to help," he begins. "But it seems like you and I have a lack of culinary skills in common. I just learned how to use a toaster oven last month," he jokes.

Colton giggles and shakes his head. "Then what should we do?" he asks dramatically – it is a _serious_ matter.

"Well…how 'bout we just take your mom out to breakfast? I think her coming home from the hospital makes this a special occasion, wouldn't you say?"

Colton's eyes light up. "That's perfect! I'm gonna go see if she's ready! You should…go take a shower or _something_…you wanna impress my mom, don't ya?" he hints before dashing out of the room.

Before Julian can even process what it is the young boy has said, Colton comes running back in.

"Julian?"

Julian looks up to meet his gaze.

"I'm really glad you're staying here with us…I think it's kinda special that my dad chose _you_ to make his movie…kinda like he _knew_ I'd need a friend like you."

Julian has always been a bit on the sensitive side, but it's like Colton is _asking_ him to cry. He gets choked up, realizing just how much he means to the eight-year-old boy. It only makes him feel even _guiltier_ about the movie. Colton _needs_ him now more than ever.

He blinks back tears and nods with a smile. "I think it's pretty special, too."

* * *

><p>Once he's showered and dressed, the whole household is ready to go.<p>

"Morning, Brooke," he greets. "Did you sleep alright?"

She sighs playfully. "I suppose, although Colton does like to _kick_ a lot in his sleep," she looks towards her son who simply shrugs.

"I can't help what I do in my _sleep_!" he argues with a smile.

"I'm just teasing you, Colt," she drops a kiss on his forehead. "Other than that, it was fine. My morning routine, on the other hand, is going to take a lot of work," she uses her free hand to gesture to her cast-ridden arm. "Not getting the cast wet in the shower is _a lot_ harder than it sounds," she grunts. It had taken her nearly fifteen minutes to get it fully covered with plastic to ensure it wouldn't get wet.

"I'm sure it'll get easier over time," Julian tells her assuredly.

"And in the meantime," Colton cuts in. "We'll go out for breakfast!" he cheers happily.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the three go for a stroll along the riverwalk. For the end of February, today is actually a beautiful day. The weather is mild and the winds are calm.<p>

"When I was a baby, my dad always used to always take me in my stroller and walk here, right, mom?" Colton's always been one to reminisce, especially lately. He could sit all day and listen to stories of when he was little.

Julian senses the slight tension that surrounds this question, but is happy to see Brooke brush past it and give Colton a warm smile.

"All the time, babe," she replies. Colton had been such a happy baby, always up for an adventure.

"You said one time, when I wouldn't stop crying, he said he'd throw me into the _river_!" he cries in outrage, earning laughs from the two adults.

"I'm sure it was out of love," Julian inputs.

"It was," Colton nods his head in agreement.

Brooke is glad that the whole ordeal has not ruined Colton's perception of his father. Lucas's problem was never not loving Colton enough. He had loved him to death.

She drapes her arm around his petite body and takes in the view of the sun reflecting upon the water. It's the first time in a while she truly feels at peace.

Julian leans against the railing and revels the sight before him. He stares intently at Brooke and Colton and can't remember at time feeling this _content_. Immediately, thoughts of the failed movie flood his mind. He _can't_ tell them – _not yet_.

* * *

><p>When Julian pulls the car up in to the driveway, the smiles and laughter immediately stop as all eyes close in on an unwelcomed blonde standing by the front door.<p>

"Oh no," he mumbles under his breath. Today had been going _so well_. They certainly didn't need this.

"Why is Aunt Peyton here?" Colton asks curiously. "Aren't you mad at her?"

Brooke unbuckles her seatbelt and without answering her son's question says, "Why don't I meet you guys inside?"

They both agree without saying another word and retreat towards the house while Brooke lingers by the car for a moment longer, thinking up something to say.

She can hear, before he enters, that Colton has a few words to say to his aunt. "Aunt Peyt? My mom is _really_ mad at you. I'd watch out."

She can't say she's shocked that those words have come out of his tiny mouth. He's always been protective of her, and she'd just love to see Peyton's face right at this very moment. She waits until she hears the front door close before walking towards the blonde.

"What do you want, Peyton?" she asks aggressively, but knows her appearance can't possibly be intimidating. She's got bruises and cuts on her face and her arm is in a nice purple cast.

"I just wanted to see if you're feeling better…" Peyton mumbles as kindly as possible.

"Why do you _care_?"

"Brooke, you're my _best friend_," her voice cracks. She doesn't know when life got so messed up to the point where her own eight-year-old nephew has turned against her. "And I care and love you."

Brooke scoffs. Over time, she's been able to forgive Lucas little by little. But Peyton…she's not too sure.

"I stopped by the hospital the other day when you were still unconscious…but Julian…he sent me away. Are you two…_together_?"

Brooke narrows her eyes. "What would it matter to you? None of this concerns you, Peyton."

Peyton shudders at her former best friend's cold demeanor. It _stings_. "It wasn't…I wasn't…it was just a _question_," she whispers. "I just…want you to forgive me."

Rolling her eyes, Brooke waves her hand. "Peyton, I really don't have the time for this right now. I'm _too_ pissed off at you to even consider any of this," she tells her, shaking her head dismissively. "I have to get back inside to my son," she pushes past her in to the house being sure to slam the door extra hard. She is _not_ ready to make amends.

"Are you okay, mom?" Colton and Julian look up with concern.

Brooke nods and gives a tight smile. "Never been better."

* * *

><p>After the whole Peyton debacle had passed, the rest of the day went as smooth as the morning had. Once night fell, the three sat down in the living room to watch a movie – Colton's choice. Of course, not even an hour in to the cartoon flick, he'd fallen asleep on his mother's lap.<p>

"I guess he was pretty worn out from today," Julian says, looking down towards the sleeping boy.

Brooke smiles in response, stroking Colton's blonde locks of hair. "I guess so," she laughs. "So, I'm sorry I've been a bit preoccupied these past couple of days to ask, but, how's the movie coming along?"

Julian swallows a lump in his throat. He's spent all day trying to push the thought to the back of his mind, and just like that, it pops up again. "The movie…" he begins slowly, licking his dry lips, attempting to stall his time. "…I'd say it's coming along pretty good," he nods at how smooth his lie sounds.

"That's great to hear," she gives a genuine smile. "I'm sorry I won't be of much help with the wardrobe," she holds up her casted hand. She's a righty and it's her right wrist that was fractured in the accident. "At least the doctor said this type of fracture heals fast so I should be back to designing sooner rather than later."

"Oh, don't worry about it," he tells her. And if only she know just what he meant by that. _She doesn't have to worry because the movie no longer exists_, he thinks. "We've got enough wardrobe to hold us for a while," he fibs again.

"That's good," she tells him softly, looking between her son and him. "And, I just want to say again how thankful I am that you've been so helpful," she says meaningfully. "I know I wasn't the nicest when you first got here. I guess you can say I'm very protective of my heart," she sighs, drawing her eyes back to her son. "But…I really was _wrong_ about you." Picking her eyes back up, she smiles at him and he can't help but notice how her eyes sparkle. "And I'm _so glad_ I was."

Julian returns the favor with a smile back, as he reaches his arm out to wrap around her and her son. He's happy when she doesn't fight it. There's just something that feels so right, so _natural_ about the three of them sitting there together, peacefully on the couch.

"You know, growing up I never really felt like I had a _family_," he feels compelled to tell her a story. "Sure, I lived with both my parents but they never took the time to show me they really loved me or were proud of me."

She cranes her neck so she can see him. She's deeply fascinated, never having realized just how _similar_ their pasts have been.

"I never really pegged myself as a guy who would grow up _wanting_ a family, wanting kids. I mean, I just didn't think I'd be good with them, you know? I grew up in a family full of _fighting_. But…then I look at the bond you share with Colton and it just…_inspires _me. It makes me want to be _better_…" he trails off, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed by his rant. "I don't really know why I told you all that but…I just wanted you to know, I guess…"

She finds his sheepish grin adorable and gives him a sad smile and nods a little. She _understands_. "I'm glad you told me," her raspy voice sounds like heaven to him. And as she leans back further, allowing herself to relax her head onto his shoulder, suddenly all thoughts of the failed movie are able to drift away from Julian's mind, if only for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous reviwers:<strong> Thanks to – Caseyjr, Caroline, Janet, and Megan

**Thanks everybody! Reviews make my day :)**

**-Melissa**


	17. Chapter 17

How to Save a Life

Chapter 17 –

"I'm here!" Haley announces, allowing herself in to the house. She pushes the door closed with her foot all while balancing bags of food from Karen's Café in her arms.

"I'm in the living room, Hales," Brooke replies back. "_As usual_." Her bitter, stoic voice produces a laugh from Haley.

It's been nearly a week since she was discharged from the hospital and she's been _hating_ every single second. During the day she finds herself going absolutely stir-crazy. She is so thankful Haley always stops by during her break from working at the café.

"Aw, Brooke," Haley sighs, trying to empathize.

"_Hales_," the brunette whines from the couch. "I _can't_ do this anymore. I'm going _crazy_! I can't go anywhere – I can't even _drive_ because of my _stupid_ wrist! Do you know how long it took me to do my _makeup_ this morning?" she shakes her head in aggravation. "Colton tried to help me and nearly poked my eye out with my mascara!"

Haley looks amused and gives a suggestive smirk. "Well maybe _Julian_ can help the next time," she raises her eyebrows, anticipating a lively reaction from her best friend. She's certainly not stupid. She knows something is definitely in the process of happening. After all, Brooke had turned down staying in her and Nathan's home in exchange for Julian's help. Somehow, Haley just can't let that pass her suspicions.

Brooke glares at her for this comment. "He's _just a friend_," she answers quickly.

"Brooke," Haley speaks sternly, dropping the bags on the coffee table to free her arms. She then takes a seat beside her best friend. "He's "just a friend" to Colton. But he may be a little something _more_ to you…" she trails off and notices how Brooke's forehead crinkles in thought. "You know that would be fine, right? It is _fine_ to move on, you know…"

Brooke nods her head. "I know, Hales, but it's…_complicated_. Too messy for me to get into right now. He's so sweet and caring and handsome," she lists off dreamily before stopping short. "But he's just here for the movie. And that's all." She can't deny how she's taken a liking towards him, but she also can't deny the fact that given a few months, he'll be _gone_.

"Okay – fine, I'll drop it then," Haley complies. "So…I, uh, heard you spoke to Peyton…"

Brooke immediately turns her head to Haley, alarm in her eyes. "You're talking to her?" She's a bit surprised, but then again Haley was rarely one to ever take sides.

"Brooke, it's not like that. I'm not taking sides here…you know I'm impartial when it comes to things like this," she is quick to explain. "But on the other hand, you know I love you. And I _also_ love Peyton and Luke. But that doesn't mean that I'm not angry with them for doing this to you…because _I am_. And I told Peyton that I think what she did was wrong…and it was _selfish_. If it makes you feel any better, she feels absolutely _horrible_."

At this mention, Brooke feels a slight satisfaction build inside her. "Would it make me an awful person if I said it made me feel a _little_ better?" she asks, a light smile playing on her lips.

Haley laughs and wraps an arm around her friend. "Of course not, Brooke," she mumbles squeezing her tight.

"I'm just not ready to forgive her yet." Brooke's smile is gone, and her tone is now etched with skepticism. "It wasn't easy to forgive Luke either," she says sadly. "But for me to move on and be a better mother, I _had_ _to_."

"I understand," Haley nods.

"When I was…unconscious I guess," Brooke starts, pulling away from the embrace to really get a good look at her friend. "I had this…_dream_. And Lucas…he was _there_. And it just came to me that I can't…I can't hold this _anger_ for him in me anymore. It wasn't healthy…" she sighs. "Ugh, I probably sound crazy right now, don't I?"

Haley kindheartedly smiles at her. "Of course not. And I want you to know how _proud_ I am of you for being so strong through all this."

Brooke swallows back tears. It's just what she needs to hear. "Thanks, Hales. I love you, you know that? You never let me down."

"I love you, too," she replies back sincerely.

Brooke grabs a hold of one of Haley's hands and gives it a squeeze – another _thank you_. She then looks up abruptly. "Okay, I hate to ruin the mood but…I'm _starving_ and this food smells really good…"

Haley laughs and nods in agreement. "Well then, lets eat. I've got to be getting back to the café soon anyway."

* * *

><p>Julian looks around the empty set. It's like déjà vu back to when he first arrived in Tree Hill and rented out the stage. Now it's empty for a completely <em>different<em> reason. Instead of waiting to move things on to it, he is now waiting for the last remnants to be moved and packed _off_. He doesn't like the fact that he's been living a lie for the past week. He's actually a bit surprised Brooke hasn't caught on yet. Of course he realizes there truly is no way of her finding out other than him telling her considering she can't drive over to check out production. She's stuck at home…until he gets back. When he tells her he's going off to filming for the day, what he's actually been doing is packing everything away. And he feels absolutely _terrible_ about it. Lately, he thinks he should have just told her from the start. The second that dreaded phone call ended. Their friendship has been progressively growing these past few days and she really _trusts_ him. He thinks back to a few days ago, when the three of them had gone to the park.

"_I'm gonna go on the monkey bars!" Colton declares proudly. _

"_Well you better be careful then," Julian tells him. "Otherwise you'll fall and end up looking silly with a cast like your mom," he smirks. _

"_Hey!" Brooke shouts defensively and watches as her son laughs at his joke. "It's…fashionable!" _

"_Whatever you say, mom," he shrugs before running off to the jungle gym. _

"_Be careful!" she shouts after him from the bench. _

"_Fashionable, huh?" he grins. "Well who knows, maybe it'll inspire you to design a new line or something." There's a tone in his voice that tells Brooke he's hinting at something more, something bigger. _

_The store. _

_Valentine's Day. _

_Brooke looks off to the distance, watching Colton wait his turn for the monkey bars. The wind is starting to pick up again, yet somehow the air around her seems to be getting warmer, closing in on her. _

"_Julian…" she speaks in almost a whisper. "You know I really did appreciate you getting me that store space…right?" she questions, because she needs him to know that._

"_Of course…I just wish you'd take advantage of it. I meant it…it's all yours."_

_She feels her heart skip a beat. Why does he have to be so….kind? "I loved it," she speaks truthfully. "I did…but I mean, it'd be a waste now. I don't think I'll get around to designing again for a while," she picks up her injured hand. _

"_So we'll wait 'til you get better then," he suggests in an upbeat manner. "I promise you, the store isn't going anywhere." _

_She looks to him with a tiny smile and nods. "Thank you."_

_He feels he doesn't need to say anything else, and instead the two sit in lingering silence and watch as Colton's turn comes up._

_Easing out of the quiet, Brooke turns back to look at Julian. "You're great with him, you know...Before…before you got here, we could barely be in the same room with each other. Things have changed so much. And I know it's because of you. He looks up to you so much…he really needed that male figure in his life once Luke passed away, and I'm so glad we found someone like you for him to look up to."_

"That's the last of it," one of the movers speaks, slowly leaving the empty lot. The man's projected voice snaps Julian out of his day dream.

Julian stuffs his hands in his pockets and takes in the empty surroundings.

What is he going to do now?

* * *

><p>With Haley gone, Brooke is left in boredom once more. Julian isn't picking up Colton from school for another hour and a half and until then, she needs to find something to occupy her thoughts.<p>

Before she can even do anything though, the doorbell rings. She hopes to god it _isn't_ Peyton and when she opens the door, she's relieved it isn't. But she's confused by the mysterious older guy standing on her doorstep.

"Can I help you?" she asks hesitantly.

The man eyes her up and down. "I think you can," he clears his throat. "I'm Paul Norris and I'm looking for _my son_."

_Paul Norris_? She's not making any connections. "I'm sorry, but I don't-"

"Julian Baker," he is quick to clarify. "He thought he could do away with _my_ name and make a name for _himself_. Of course he comes crawling back the second he gets his hands on a film," he shakes his head with a disgusted, cynical laugh. He peers inside the door. "I would've never expected him to be playing _house_ with you, Ms. Davis."

Suddenly Brooke realizes all the horror stories Julian has shared about his past…How he never grew up in a home filled with love. She suspects this man is responsible.

"Well I'm sorry but Julian isn't here at the moment," she says crossly.

"And may I ask where it is he could have possibly gone?" he prompts. "It's not like there's much to do in this town," he mutters under his breath.

Brooke rolls her eyes. "He's at the movie set watching filming." She just wants him to _go away_.

Paul's face contorts in confusion. "I'm sorry," he pauses. "_Filming_?"

Brooke nods nonchalantly.

"_For what_?"

She doesn't understand. If Paul is _funding_ this movie, how does he not know it is in production?

"An _Unkindness of Ravens_," she tells him and wonders why he's still standing on her porch after all these minutes.

Paul sighs in irritation. "Well that can't be," he tells her with certainty.

"And why's that?" Now she's getting annoyed. It's one thing for him to come over unannounced, but to now _insult_ the movie is taking it a bit too far.

"_Why's that_?" he repeats her words. "Because filming for that fail of a movie was terminated…_last week_."

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous reviewers:<strong>

Janet – Thank you so much! :)

Molly – Thanks! :)

Kate – Unfortunately, she did hear from somebody else! Lol You'll see her reaction next chapter! Thanks for the review! :)

**Thanks everyone! Your reviews motivate me to keep writing! :)**

**-Melissa**


	18. Chapter 18

How to Save a Life

Chapter 18 –

Brooke hates being lied to.

This is why she's never been good at fully trusting people. It's why she's never taken a liking to letting people in. And she had let Julian in. Into her life, into her son's life, into her home, and – more recently – into her _heart_.

Now she regrets _all_ of it.

She thought he would _know better_. She thought he actually, truly, wholeheartedly _cared_. He'd said all this stuff and _supported_ her after finding out about all the lies that had surrounded her marriage with Lucas. He made it seem like she should _never_ be treated that way – that _he_ would never treat her that way.

And her stupid self _trusted_ him. For a while, she actually believed he meant the words he said to her. She listened when he said he just wanted to help. But if the movie was shut down _last week_, that means he's been walking around, _living in her house_ for a _whole week_ not saying a _single_ word. And now she just feels like a complete _fool_ for falling for his act.

She feels used and stupid and _hurt_…because she honestly thought he was _better_ than that.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Colton," Julian greets as the child gets into the car. He has to admit that even picking him up from school lately has made him feel <em>guilty<em>. Because he knows chances are, if he had told Brooke last week, he'd be back in California by now.

"Hi, Julian," Colton replies back energetically. Lately, he's been in a great mood. "Guess what I learned in school today."

Julian smiles. It's become a ritual. Colton will get in the car and then he'll share all that he's learned.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Tell me."

"Well today we learned some of the states' capitals," he informs him. "And I found out that California's capital is Sacramento. Did you go to Sacramento a lot when you lived in Los Angeles?"

Keeping his eyes concentrated on the road, he shakes his head a slight bit. "Not really, Colt. Even though they're in the same state, they're still pretty far apart. About six hours in the car actually."

At this, Colton seems interested, as his tiny blue eyes widen. "_Really_?" he questions and watches as Julian nods. "So…" he begins, a thought formulating. "How long do you think it would take to get from here to Los Angeles?"

"By _car_?" Julian chuckles at the boy's curiosity. "You know California is _all_ the way _across_ the country, Colton, right?"

At this, Colton quiets down and leans his head against the cold car window. "Julian?" he sighs sadly. "Are you gonna go back to California…_across the country_?"

Julian can't help but find this question bitterly ironic. Why _now_, after all this time he has spent with Colton, will _this_ question come up?

"Well," he begins carefully, trying to thoughtfully construct his answer. He doesn't want to _scare_ him. "L.A. is my home, buddy. Just like Tree Hill is _yours_," he explains lightly. "But I'm going to stay for as long as I can," he is quick to add.

"Okay." Colton is grateful to hear this. "Good. 'Cause I like having you around, Julian."

Julian smiles, glad to have gotten past that tough question. "I like being around," he responds back before the car falls back into silence for a few moments.

Finally, another idea strikes Colton as he perks up. "Hey, can we go to the soundstage?"

Julian feels his pulse speed up and his palms go sweaty. He doesn't want to lie to Colton. Since he arrived in Tree Hill, Colton has been the one who immediately accepted him. They quickly formed a bond and Julian doesn't want to ruin that. Colton looks up to him. But he's already lied to Brooke…

"Uh, not today, Colt."

Colton frowns. "But I miss it! Come on, you haven't taken me in a while…" he nags.

"Colton! I said _not_ today." His voice is raw and tough as it resonates through the car. Colton looks up frightened. He's _never_ had Julian speak to him in that tone _ever_. It's a bit scary.

"S-sorry," he quickly mumbles, lowering his head and fidgeting with his hands.

Julian frustratingly groans; he didn't mean to take it out on Colton. Especially since this whole goddamn mess is _his_ fault.

"No, I'm sorry, Colton…I didn't…I didn't mean to talk to you like that."

"Are you okay?" Colton asks in a concerned manner. "You can tell me, Julian. We're best friends, right? You helped me when _I_ was sad…I can help," he speaks sadly.

A sad smile spreads on Julian's face. This kid just _kills_ him. "I appreciate that so much, buddy. But I'm not sure if this can be fixed…"

* * *

><p>When Julian and Colton step into the house, Julian immediately senses something is <em>wrong<em>. He stares at a packed duffle bag sitting on the floor and Brooke standing above it. It's _his_ duffle bag.

"Mom, are we goin' on a trip?" Colton asks in excitement, eyeing the luggage.

Brooke switches a glance between her son and Julian before resting on Colton. "Colt, can you go to your room for a minute? I need to talk to Julian."

"Mom…" Colton whines.

"Hey," Julian turns to him. "Just give us a few minutes, okay?"

Colton sighs and reluctantly agrees as he turns towards the staircase.

The packed bag is a sign. Somehow, Julian just _knows_ that _she_ knows. He can just feel it. But he's not going to come right out and say it. Not yet.

"Your bruises are looking better," he makes small talk. It is true though; the cuts and bruises that are on her face are slowly but surely healing.

Brooke rolls her eyes. She isn't going to stand here for ten minutes talking about her injuries. Not when she has something _much_ _bigger_ to say.

"Your dad stopped by earlier," her voice is bitter as it stings his ears with pure malice.

His dad. _Of course_. That man can _never_ leave him alone. He's always lurking, waiting to _ruin_ his life.

"Brooke…I…I was going to tell you…"

"Oh? You were? That's funny. Because he told me the movie has been dead for a week. _A week_, Julian!" She is _pissed off_.

Julian lowers his head in shame. He knows the right thing would have been telling her right away. Telling her right away _wasn't_ an option though. If he had told her last week, before they had even remotely gotten close, she would have insisted he go back home. His job was _done_. And though it's only been a week, a mere _seven days_, so _much_ has happened _between them_. He knows it's too soon to even be thinking this, but somehow, spending time with Brooke and Colton, they've felt like a _family_. He's never felt more _complete_ in his life.

He wants to tell her all this. To tell her how much staying with them has changed him; has made him have a different outlook on life. But somehow, the words just can't seem to form, and he's left looking a pathetic, sorry idiot.

"I'm sorry, Brooke," he shakes his head; these are the only words he can think of to say. "I was wrong, I know. You deserve better."

She shakes her head in disgust. "I trusted you. And I _know_ you know how hard that was for me. But I did it. I trusted you with _everything_ that means the most to me, Julian. With Lucas's movie and with Colton. And you told me that I _could_ trust you," she cries.

"You _can_," he argues, but realizes it's a futile effort. He's screwed up too much.

"_How_? When I asked you about the movie a few days ago, you _blatantly_ _lied_ to my face!You've been staying in my house this past week just _knowing_ it was only a matter of time before you would have to leave again. How is that _fair_ to Colton…How is that fair to _me_?"

Julian is a bit surprised to hear her actually say that, but when it processes in his head, it just makes him even _more_ upset. Because that proves to him that she was giving him a chance. And if he hadn't lied, _maybe_ something could have happened between them.

"Look," she quickly brushes off her last statement. "I, um, packed your bag…so maybe…you know…"

He stares glumly down at the duffle. "It was only a matter of time," he mutters, picking up the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Can I at least say goodbye to Colton?"

"Just make it quick," she mumbles before walking down the hallway leaving him to bask in his own thoughts, thinking of what to say that won't upset the boy too much. He knows, though, that not upsetting him will be _impossible_. He's even left feeling upset. He's looked at Colton as a _son_.

* * *

><p>When he walks into Colton's bedroom, he sees him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.<p>

"Why are you guys yelling?" he mumbles as Julian closes the door behind him. "I thought you guys weren't going to yell at each other anymore," he sulks.

Julian thinks back to the very first fight he and Brooke had. He had come over to talk about the movie and instead found her completely hung-over from the night before. It was his first time meeting Colton and he decided to take him out of the house for a little bit. Brooke was _livid_ when they got back.

So much has happened since then. And it's like they jumped leaps and bounds – yet if that is so true, why are they back in the same position as that day?

"I'm sorry about that, Colt," Julian tells him gently.

It is then that Colton looks up and notices the bag hung over Julian's shoulder. "Are you going somewhere?" Concern rises in his voice as he sits up in bed. Alarm flashes over his face.

Julian is hesitant to nod his head. "I'm afraid so." He swallows back the lump in his throat as he catches sight of stray tears on Colton's cheeks. He feels his own tears build inside him.

"_What?_" Colton jumps out of bed. "But why?"

Julian knew this was going to be hard. But this…this is just _excruciating_.

"I promise I'll come back and visit you. And if your mom says it's okay, you can call me _whenever_ you want, okay?" He slowly backs up towards the door. He wants to get out of there as _fast_ as possible. He cannot stand to be in there anymore.

"You told me you were going to _stay_," Colton says sadly as his shoulders slump. "_Everybody always leaves me_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Yes, sad – I know. But you know, it gets worse before it gets better :) Hang in there!**

**On another note I CANNOT believe there are only FIVE episodes left of One Tree Hill EVER! While I'm so excited to see these amazing episodes, I know the quicker they come, the faster the show will be forever gone and that just makes me SO SAD. This show has been such a huge part of my life – I just can't believe it's really ending after 9 long, amazing years :'( **

**Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Thanks a bunch! :)**

**-Melissa**


	19. Chapter 19

How to Save a Life

Chapter 19 –

Julian had never been an emotionally attached person. Growing up, his parents weren't really the ones to shower him with love and affection, and as a result, he became a rather impersonal individual. He focused all his efforts on business. And for a while, he was content with that – it was _all_ he knew.

As he turns around, getting one last look at the house he's grown _so attached_ to, he can't help but feel as though his heart is being weighed down. He is aware that this is his fault. It's his fault Colton is crying his eyes out right now, devastated. Julian swears that even from the front yard, he can hear the poor boy's cries and protests.

Colton had tried running after him, but Brooke caught him as he was running down the stairs and tried calming him down. From what he saw, it didn't seem to be working – though he was glad Brooke was trying to distract Colton, it made it less painful for him. _But only a little bit_.

The look in Colton's eyes when he realized Julian was leaving will _forever_ be burned into his memory. That one look reflected in the blue orbs was enough to let him know that he had let the young boy down. He had failed in his promises.

* * *

><p>"Baby, it's going to be okay. You're fine," Brooke soothingly whispers to Colton in attempts to calm his hysterics. She wraps her arms around his wracking body and holds him tight.<p>

Up until this point, she's always known Colton was close to Julian, but this just emphasizes _how_ close. He feels like he's just lost a friend for good. That's not easy for _anybody_, let alone an eight-year-old. _Especially_ an eight-year-old who's already permanently lost somebody.

Having her son sobbing heavily into her arms _does_ make her feel slightly guilty. She's the one who kicked Julian out of the house. But it was for a good reason, in her mind at least. Julian had lied. And she won't have somebody who could potentially harm her and her child in her home. She's not just looking out for herself, but for Colton too.

"But…he…he _left_," Colton stutters out, wiping at his tears. He's bragged to all of his friends at school about his cool movie producer friend. And now he's _gone_. "What about the movie?" he cries. "What about _me_?"

* * *

><p>Julian feels a phone call to his father is necessary. He would have never imagined that his dad would actually fly to Tree Hill from L.A. to check up on the movie, but when he thinks about it, he's honestly not too surprised – Especially because his father had been in charge of financing the movie before it failed. It had pained him to turn to his father for help and it pains him even more now to hear Paul's satisfactory tone over the phone – like he just <em>knew<em> Julian was going to fail. He gives Julian this whole speech about how he should have known this would happen from the start, and Julian just takes it in stride because he really doesn't want to start an argument with his father…_not_ after the day he's had.

Then Paul mentions how he's flying back to California in a few hours and he's booked Julian a flight for tomorrow, giving him enough time to pack up his life from Tree Hill and then come back home to L.A. "_where he belongs_."

And that's when it _really_ hits him.

He's _leaving_.

He's become so attached to this small town, and come tomorrow, he'll be leaving it all behind.

* * *

><p>As Brooke suspects, the rest of the day goes just as awful. After the crying ceases, Colton is back to his quiet self from before Julian arrived. The remorse within Brooke builds but she has to constantly remind herself that he was the one who lied. And eventually, if she hadn't figured it out, he would have had to tell her that the movie was no more. And then after that, he would <em>have had to<em> go back home. _Right_? That mentality takes _some_ of the guilt away…but not all.

Brooke walks the silent hallway up to Colton's room and peeks inside. She's a bit curious when she finds him sitting on the floor, legs crossed like a pretzel, with his broken piggy bank lying on its side. His body is lurched forward as he sits, counting the bills and coins he's smashed out of the ceramic object.

She steps inside the room and Colton looks up at the sound and lets out a frustrated and annoyed groan.

"You made me lose my count, mom!" he argues at her in irritation. "Now I have to start over," he frowns, staring back down at the money.

Brooke takes a step forward and crouches down before him. "What do you need your money for, Colt?" He's been stuffing money in that thing for _years_, never actually using any of it.

He looks up once more, and she can really see the pain in his eyes burn into hers. "I need money to buy a plane ticket," he states sadly. "That way I can go to California with Julian – that way he won't leave me."

* * *

><p>He walks into the café, quite possibly for the last time. Taking a seat at the counter, Haley turns around and looks disapprovingly.<p>

"Brooke called and told me everything," she automatically says. "_Why_ would you _lie_? After everything those two have been through…" she trails off and shakes her head, disgusted. When she stares at him, Julian notices how her eyes soften. "I _really_ thought you were better than that, Julian," she says quietly.

"I _am_!" he protests, and stops to take a breath. "Look…do you want to know _why_ I lied? Brooke's not going to give me the time of day to explain but, I don't know, maybe you will…"

She stares at him with determination. She has to admit, getting to know Julian, she really did start to like him. For the time being, it seemed he really was treating her best friend right.

"Try me," she tests, pouring him a hot cup of coffee. "It's worth a shot."

He brings the hot liquid up to his lips, contemplating where to begin. With so many thoughts swimming in his mind, it's hard to process all of them.

"When I found out last week about the movie, I was…_devastated_. Okay? I promised Brooke that she could trust me with the movie – it meant a lot to her, with Luke and all. And by not being able to finish it successfully, I knew I had let her down. That was the _first_ thing," he explains.

Haley sighs. "Go on."

"Just before I had gotten that call, things were just going _so well_. She was _finally_ letting me help her. She had just taken this _huge_ leap of faith. I couldn't tell her then. Because I knew if I did, she'd tell me she didn't need my help anymore. And I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave Colton – that kid looks up to me so much. He and I…we keep each other grounded…But I said to myself I would give it a few days, wait until she recuperated from the hospital. Then I would tell her."

With a nod, Haley questions, "Okay. So then what happened?"

"That whole week in between happened," he states plainly. "Somehow, the three of us living together in that house just…_worked_. I felt something I've _never_ felt before, Haley. You have to believe me. We felt like…like a _family_. I didn't want to just up and leave…I _still don't _want to. But when she found out, she was hurt that I had kept it from her…and I understand that one-hundred percent. She deserves the truth. Not some half-ass lies," ashamed, he hangs his head as he finishes speaking.

Haley takes it all in. She understands why Brooke is hurt…but she _also_ understands why Julian hadn't told her right away.

"Julian?" he looks up at the sound of her delicate voice. "Does Brooke know all that other stuff? About feeling like a family…?"

His cheeks tint with red as a small, embarrassed smile plays on his lips. "_No_," his voice is barely above a whisper.

* * *

><p>The next morning, still unable to drive because of her wrist, Brooke has to rely on Haley to take Colton to school now that Julian is no longer around. Colton's still not really talking and she feels like this is going to be the way things are for a while unfortunately.<p>

She's surprised to see Nathan in the car when it pulls up in front. But then again, Haley never said it would be _her_ making the drive.

She waves to Nathan and then to Jamie in the backseat before turning to Colton.

"Have a good day at school, babe," she says, dropping a kiss on his head.

He doesn't say anything and goes to open the back door.

Brooke watches on sadly when Nathan rolls down the window.

"Good morning, Brooke," he greets.

"Hi, Nate. Thanks again for taking him."

"Not a problem…hey – why don't you hop in for the ride?"

Brooke is about to decline and say she's got a lot to do, but they all know in reality, she's got nothing. Without an excuse, Brooke has no choice but to oblige.

The whole ride is in silence, and she's confused when after they drop the boys off at the elementary school, the two still haven't spoken a word. That is until Nathan opens his mouth…

"So Haley told me about Julian," he begins directly, not at all skirting around the subject.

"Yeah…I, um-"

"Look, Brooke," he cuts her off. "You know how I'm always going to be here to protect you against _anybody_ that would ever try to hurt you and Colton. And normally I would say Julian is a complete _ass_…But he stopped by the café yesterday and told Haley a few things…"

Brooke exhales loudly. "What kinda things?"

"Well for starters, he's leaving _today_. In about two hours actually," he comments, glancing at the time on the dashboard.

"Okay…" she mumbles in response, anticipating more of an answer.

"And he also told her the reason…the _real_ reason…why he didn't tell you right way…or _at all_ I guess."

"And why's that?" she asks casually. She honestly doesn't want to hear any of this, and she doesn't even know _why_ Nathan and Haley have gotten this much involved.

"He cares about you and Colton…_a lot_. And he didn't want to let you guys down. He knew that if you found out about the movie, you'd push him away and tell him you didn't need help anymore. And he didn't want that. He wanted to be there for you. He loves Colton so much, Brooke. And he…he _likes_ you."

Brooke lets out an exasperated sigh and runs a hand through her chocolate tresses. Why has this gotten so _complicated_? "I know," she replies. "I know that, Nate." She does realize all of this. But she's just been trying to protect whatever is left of her family.

"Then why are you pushing him away?" Nathan tests and she's a bit surprised that he's actually pushing the matter. That means Nathan _really_ trusts Julian.

"Nate…" the name falls off her lips as her mouth goes dry. Why is this happening? "I…"

Since she doesn't know what to say, Nathan continues. "I get that you're just trying to protect your heart after Lucas. I get that…but Julian's just been trying to protect you all along. You should know that."

Nathan's words echo in her head as she thinks about all Julian has done for her and for Colton. The image of Colton counting his money just so he can go with Julian stands out vividly in her mind.

"_Oh no_," she mutters under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked in concern, quickly glancing at the passenger seat.

She shakes her head, feeling sick. "I made a _mistake_…I need….I need you to take me to the airport _right now_, Nathan," she orders her best friend sternly. She _needs_ to make this right and she can't have it play out in that cliché way where she _just_ misses him.

She turns to Nathan who has his eyes concentrated on the road. She watches as instead of turning on to the highway, he continues straight up down the road.

"_Nathan_!" she exclaims. "I need to get to the airport to stop him!" She turns towards him again and this time notices a mischievous smirk on his lips. "What…why do you have that look on your face? Nathan…what is going on?"

"Well you see…Hales and I were talking last night…and we kinda knew you'd change your mind, so…we're a step ahead of you..."

Her face scrunches up and she opens her mouth to question his suspicious act but before she can get her words out, he pulls up next to the café and she goes silent. Julian is standing right out front, looking a bit nervous, with his hands in his pockets. When he notices the car pull up, a small grin begins to grow.

"Nate…what…?"

Nathan puts the car in park and takes the keys out of the ignition. "Get out of the car and talk to him…Tell him everything you would've if you made me speed over to the airport."

She sits perplexed for minute. She can't believe he and Haley did this. They _knew_. She nods at him, "Thank you. You guys are the best," she tells him, reaching to open the car door. It amazes her how they are always looking out for her.

Nathan gets out of the car too, and heads into the café to see his wife and to give Brooke and Julian their space.

Brooke slowly walks over to him. She's never been one to feel shy, but she can't help it right now.

"Hi," she offers a slight wave.

"Hi," he greets back with a smile. "I was hoping you'd be in the car. They told me they had this idea…and I went with it just hoping…and if didn't work, well then that would _suck_, because not only would that mean you really don't want to talk to me…but then I'd also miss my flight and then-" he rambles on and Brooke can't help but laugh at how adorable it is.

"-Julian," she stops him softly. "Stop. Just listen," she smiles at him. "I'm here because…I found out the reason why you lied to me. And I'm mad at you," she tells him and watches as his smile fades. She takes this as her opportunity to continue. "I'm mad at you _because_ if you told me the _reason_ you lied, I would have done this sooner." He's confused by what she's referring to. Did he miss something? However, the confusion dissipates when she steps forwards, leans on her tippy toes and softly presses her lips against his. The kiss is nothing over the top or overly passionate – but for _them_, it's just _right_.

She leans her forehead against his and breathes in his scent. For the first time in a while, things make sense to her…she feels _happy_. "I'm sorry for how I was acting." She's built this wall around her heart, and he's been trying to break it down this whole time.

He holds her face in his hands and stares into her hazel eyes, getting lost in them. "It's okay," he assures her. "I'm sorry I wasn't fully honest with you. That's going to change now. I'm going to tell you _everything_."

She smiles at this, deep dimples emerging. It's only been a day, but he's missed her smile.

"Good," she tells him. "I really think we should just start over from the beginning and just erase all the bad stuff that happened."

He nods in agreement. "Lets try it…" he backs up for a minute and she stares at him in amusement as he lends out his hand for her to shake. "Hi, I'm Julian Baker. I think I'm making your husband's movie."

She rolls her eyes and playfully smacks his arm. "Not funny," she tells him.

"_Ouch_," he comically rubs his arm where she hit him. "Do you want me to end up in a cast too?" he teases and earns himself another eye roll. "Okay, okay," he reaches out to grab her hand. "How 'bout this…we go inside, have some breakfast, and then pick Colton up early from school? I think this calls for a celebration. What do you say?"

She smiles and grabs his hand tighter, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous reviewers<strong>:

Caroline – Thanks for the review! Hope you liked how this played out :)

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! YAY brulian!**

**Please review! :)**

**-Melissa**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N – Sorry this update is a little later than usual. I had a bit of writers block! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>How to Save a Life<span>

Chapter 20 –

"Mom, what's going on?"

Colton was honestly surprised when his teacher got a call to send him to the principal's office. It was there he saw that Brooke was waiting for him, and she informed him she was taking him out of school early for the day.

Leading him through the school's hallways, holding his hand, she laughs. "_Be patient_," she urges him. "It's a _surprise_."

"But I'm gonna miss my math test!"

"And you're _complaining_?"

The small boy sighs contently, accepting his mother's answer. After all, Julian had promised he'd help him study for the test, but because of everything that had happened the day prior, that clearly never happened. And besides, he does love surprises.

"Thought so," Brooke comments, satisfied. "Now come on!"

* * *

><p>Leaning his back against the car, arms crossed over his chest, Julian stands outside the elementary school waiting for Brooke and Colton to come out. He can't remember being in this <em>great<em> of a mood in a _long_ time. Just this morning he was in limbo between staying in Tree Hill or going back to Los Angeles. That decision and his fate essentially rested in the hands of Brooke, and he felt _crushed_ knowing that he had let her down after promising numerous times that he _wouldn't_.

But then things _changed_. She realized she _wanted_ him in her life. And because of this, she was able to see past his faults and just go for it. It would make her happy. It would make Colton happy. And it would make Julian happy. _All of them_.

Julian smiles thinking back to a few hours prior. She had kissed him, giving him amnesty for anything he might've done in the past that he had been regretting. But more importantly, she once and for all let her guard down. And to him – that was the _best_ part about it all.

They'd gone into Karen's Café, had breakfast, and just _talked_. Talked about anything and everything; _no limits_. They weren't being weighed down by the stresses of the movie and Lucas…for that moment, it was just _them_. Julian decided right then and there that he could _certainly_ get used to that.

He feels a grin spread across his face as the school doors open and Colton's facial expression turns from completely confused to shocked and happy.

Colton wriggles his hand away from his mother's grasp and races over to Julian, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

Brooke watches from a few feet away. If she wasn't sure if she made the right decision before, well this definitely affirms it. When Julian speaks of Colton, there's always a glint in his eyes, a smile on his face, that Brooke can't help but notice. Colton always brightens up around him too. Going from having a hysterical crying son to a happy, smiling one is a drastic change. But it is one that Brooke is _more_ than ready to welcome with open arms.

"I thought you left me," Colton begins warily as a sudden terrible thought hits him. Maybe Julian is _still_ leaving…maybe he is just stopping by for _another_ goodbye. "_Wait_…are you still leaving?" He has to make sure.

Julian shakes his head with a smile, easing the boy into relief. "And leave you and your mom? I can't do that now, can I?" he throws a quick glance back towards Brooke.

Colton raises his eyebrows in suspicion, still a bit confused by the whole situation. What had changed? His mom and Julian had just been fighting the last time they saw each other. But none of that matters. Because Julian is here, and his mom is here, and that's all that's _really important _to the eight-year-old. He smiles, shaking his head at Julian's question.

"Were you surprised?" Brooke walks up to the two boys, wrapping an arm around Colton.

He nods his head fervently and wraps his two arms around her. Squeezing her tight, he mumbles, "_Best surprise ever_."

* * *

><p>The day quickly becomes deemed as "Colton's Day." Learning he'll get to decide what to do for the rest of the day makes him ecstatic. Colton anxiously suggests they go to the movies, and <em>of course<em>, Julian is quick to agree. Brooke, despite knowing she'll probably get stuck watching some awful, lame, kiddy movie, is happy to concur just so she can see Colton so happy. He _deserves_ to be happy.

"You talked during the _whole_ movie, Julian," Colton shakes his head and smacks a frustrated hand to his forehead as the three of them walk down the street. The movie had ended and Brooke suggested that since it was a nice day, they go out for some ice cream.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Julian chuckles. "It's _what_ I do…the movie-lover in me can't help it," he shrugs guiltily.

Colton shakes his head dismissively, feigning disgust. "And _you_," he turns to Brooke, pointing an accusing finger in her face. "You _fell asleep_!" he scoffs.

"I was tired!" she attempts to argue back.

"See, Colt. At least _I_ wasn't snoring during the movie," Julian smirks jokingly.

"Hey! I do _not_ snore!" Brooke disputes.

"Whatever," Colton shakes his head. "But both of you now owe me a double scoop…just to make up for it!"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Well he's out like a light," Brooke says, emerging down the stairs to meet Julian in the living room.<p>

"I figured," Julian replies. "He had a pretty exciting day."

Brooke nods with a small smile on her face, joining him on the couch. "All thanks to _you_."

He shrugs it off as if it's nothing. But it _is_.

"I'm serious," Brooke enforces. "You make him _so_ happy, Julian. His face when he saw you earlier – it just…_lit up_. Seeing that…just really made me see how _important_ you are to us. So thank you," she leans back to rest her head against his shoulder. He then proceeds to drape an arm around her shoulders, relaxing into her touch.

"No..." he mumbles into the dark silence. "Thank _you_. For giving me another chance to be with you guys. It means the world to me, Brooke. You know that, right?" he stares down at her in his arms.

"Of course," she whispers, the rasp of her voice sending chills down his spine. "But…I have a question." She is hesitant to ask. Especially after the great day they all had today.

"What is it?" There is a bit of concern evident in his voice.

"Are you here…_for good_?" Her voice rises at the last part of the question, fearful of hearing an answer she doesn't want. "I mean…with the movie officially over…There's no work for you here anymore."

He sighs at this, aware that this question would eventually have to be asked. "Look, I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow or a few weeks or months from now…but I know that _right now_, in this moment, I want to be here with you and with Colton. _This_ is what I _want_. Today was such a _great_ day, Brooke. I want _more_ of these great days with you."

This answer comforts her. She knows there is no definite answer for what may come, but for right now, she needs to know that he's _here_. And he's just assured her of that. She lets out a breath of relief.

"Being with you today made me feel so…_safe_ and _happy_," she tells him, hoisting her neck to look him in the eyes. "I haven't felt that way in the _longest_ time."

He kisses the top of her head. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Short, but sweet. I'm thinking about skipping a month or so next chapter just to get this story moving a bit. Would that be okay?**

**Anonymous Reviewers: **Thanks** – **Caroline, Anna, Jenna, and molly! =)

**Thanks everybody! I appreciate every single review I get! **

**-Melissa**


	21. Chapter 21

How to Save a Life

Chapter 21 –

_***about a month and a half later***_

"So, how does it feel?" Julian questions as he and Brooke walk hand in hand out of the doctor's office, allowing themselves to become reacquainted with the warm spring air.

The harsh month of winter had come and gone, and not only was the frigid weather behind them, but so were the stressful and painful tensions and memories. The winds calmed, the skies opened brightly, and a positive outlook on life had been restored. There had been a silent, mutual agreement to try and bury the past behind them and start _fresh_.

So far, the new optimistic attitude has been been working. Brooke and Julian have reached a point in their relationship where a kiss good morning and goodnight have become a regular routine. Brooke has assimilated to life with having Julian around all the time, and though he does currently live in the same house as she and Colton, he still only resides in the guest bedroom. Brooke knows that they've already been together for close to two months, and soon enough, she knows they _will_ have to take their relationship to the next level. She's just not sure she's completely ready for that yet, and she knows that Julian completely respects her wishes. He'll take _as much_ time as she needs and right now, she's _comfortable_.

In response to his question, she holds up her newly un-casted arm as if it's a prized possession, scrunching her face up in a way Julian finds adorable. "It feels weird," she giggles. She's had the cast on for _far_ _too long_, in her opinion. "But I'm just glad it's _off_," she lets out a satisfied, relieved sigh. With that cast on, she'd been restricted from doing so many things; she'd just about gone stir-crazy.

"Me too," Julian nods in agreement, looping his arm through hers as they walk towards the car. "Because maybe _now_ you'll stop whining about not being able to do anything," he teasingly says.

"Well I can't promise anything," Brooke jokes. "But _maybe_ if you let me drive to pick Colton up from school, I can consider."

Julian chuckles and shakes his head. "Not a chance. You heard the doctor…Start off with basic things to get your arm and wrist used to activity again. _Driving_ is about as _far_ from basic as you can get."

She lets out a frustrated groan, though she knew that would be his ultimate answer.

"Sorry, baby," he replies, kissing the side of her head before retreating towards the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Colt. Can I come in?" Julian asks, standing in the open doorway of the boy's room.<p>

Colton looks up from the book he's engrossed in, places it down beside him on the bed, and nods. "Sure."

"So whatcha' reading?" his curiosity questions.

Colton rolls his eyes playfully with a sheepish grin. "Is that even a _question_, Julian?" He picks up the book next to him and holds it up to Julian's view.

"Ah, _of course_," he smiles. It's _Ravens_. "You sure do love that book."

"Mhmmm. Sometimes people say I really shouldn't be reading it, but come on, I'm almost _nine_!" he exclaims

Julian grins. "That is very true."

"And besides, I like reading about my mom and dad from before I was even born!" he tells him fascinated. His mind seems to trail away from the book when a thought occurs to him. He puts the book down again and looks towards Julian with a serious expression. "I have a question."

"Sure, buddy. What is it?" He's become accustomed to Colton's questions. The kid is always asking about anything and everything.

"Well…" he begins as he furrows his brow in concentration and thought. "Are you and my mom gonna get married?"

Julian's eyes widen at the unexpected question. Colton has always been the one to throw obscure questions out at him, but this one…well it just takes the cake. _Completely_ unexpected. "Um…" Julian stammers, his throat suddenly dry. "Uh…"

Seeing Julian's hesitance, Colton steps back in. "It's just 'cause my mom and dad always used to kiss…and _you_ kiss my mom now. Does that mean you're gonna be my _new_ dad?"

"Colton," his voice is shaky as he begins. "You see, your mom and I care about each other a lot. And I care about you a lot, too. But it's a bit more complicated than that."

Colton looks on intently as Julian tries to explain the situation the best he can. Julian knows that it's probably just confusing him even more, so he'll just stop while he's ahead.

"Okay," Colton replies slowly with a shrug. "Well, Julian, if you _do_ become my new dad…I wouldn't mind," he tells him seriously.

Julian smiles at him and gives a determined nod. "Thanks, Colt. That means a lot."

Colton smiles, glad he's made Julian happy. He then gasps, remembering something. "Hey, Julian! You know what?" All of the sudden the conversation switches gears.

"What?" Julian laughs, not too surprised at the change of subject. He's learned that Colton always likes to ramble on about different topics.

"Mom's birthday's next week."

Julian nods in acknowledgment. He's known this for a while and has been wracking his brain trying to find the perfect gift. "Yes it is."

"Whatcha' getting her?"

A smirk finds its place on Julian's face as he leans closer to Colton. "Well if I tell you, you have to promise you won't say _anything_."

Colton is instantly drawn in with interest. "I promise! I'm really good at keeping secrets."

Julian knows this is far from true. In fact, when he and Colton were first getting to know each other, he'd practically told Julian his whole life story. "Is that so?" he teases.

Colton bobs his head up in down, anxious to hear what this secret is.

"Well, okay," Julian succumbs, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. When he's done he sits back, waiting to see the boy's reaction.

Colton's blue orbs widen in response. "_Really_?" His voice rises in excitement as Julian nods. "That's _awesome_!"

* * *

><p>"Hey," Julian walks downstairs and finds Brooke sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, seemingly deep in concentration.<p>

She picks her head up from what she had delved her attention to and gives him a smile. "Hi," she speaks softly. "What's my boy up there doing?"

"Reading."

Brooke stifles a laugh. "Not surprised."

"And what are you doing?"

"Well I'm _attempting_ to sketch something…but it's a disaster," she sighs inwardly, running an aggravated hand through her brown locks.

"I doubt that," Julian tells her in a comforting, reassuring manner that makes her blush. "Let me see." He begins walking closer to the desk, laughing as she tries to cover up her work but ends up terribly failing in attempt. "Oh, come on," he insists, eyeing the dark charcoal pencil marks adorning the page in the worn out sketch pad. "That looks _great_. I may not be the best one to say something like this considering I don't know much about fashion, but I'm sure girls all over the world would love to wear a design like that."

She spins her chair around to face him, reaching out to hold his hands. "Thanks," she mumbles kindly.

"And besides, you're just getting back into things. I'm sure in the next week, you'll start liking your stuff again, too."

"I guess you're right," she mutters, staring back down at the sketch. "I missed all this," she says, gesturing to the desk's surroundings.

"Oh yeah?" he questions, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key. He places it down on the desk in front of her. It's the key to the store. "So what do you say? I can see it now, '_Clothing Designer Brooke Davis Makes a Comeback into the Fashion World_,'" he speaks as if reading a bold newspaper headline.

She grabs the key and squeezes it in her hand. There's _nothing_ holding her back now.

She picks her eyes up to meet his gaze. "Think I can do it?"

"I think you can do _anything_, Brooke," he tells her with confidence, leaning down to give her a kiss. "And I think _you_ know that, _too_."

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous reviewers:<strong>

Caroline – Thanks for the review! :)

**Okay, am I the only one getting extremely sad that there's only FOUR episodes left of the show? :'( So sad! I hope everyone sticks around on fanfiction for awhile, even after the show is gone!**

**Please review! :)**

**-Melissa**


	22. Chapter 22

How to Save a Life

Chapter 22 –

With the usual lunch rush at Karen's Café over, Haley finally takes the few moments of downtime to sit at the counter and catch up with her best friend.

"Thanks for picking up Jamie from school and bringing him over," Haley says, glancing towards the nearby booth where both Jamie and Colton are sitting, eating their afterschool snack. "I was swamped over here."

"Not a problem, Hales. Besides, I'm willing to do just about anything now that I can _finally_ drive again. It's nice to have my freedom back."

"I bet. But I'm sure you miss having Julian wait on you hand and foot," Haley remarks jokingly as she straightens up things neatly by the counter.

"Ha ha, very funny," Brooke deadpans, waving her hand dismissively.

Haley laughs. "Where is he anyway?" she asks. She's become so used to associating the two together ever since they _officially_ became an item. In her opinion, it's been the happiest she's seen Brooke since Lucas passed away.

"He's just at home reading over some scripts, hoping for _something_ good." Haley notices the hint of skepticism in the brunette's voice. Brooke doesn't really like talking about Julian's work because a part of her knows that he'd be _so_ much more successful back in Los Angeles. He's given that life up for her and Colton.

Haley raises her eyebrows curiously. "To film in Tree Hill or…" she trails off quietly, afraid to go any further, upsetting Brooke.

Brooke shakes her head slowly. "I don't know," she mumbles. "I try not to ask," she says, bringing her teary, glossy eyes up to meet Haley's. "I've just been so happy, Hales. And Colton, too. Julian says he doesn't want to leave…and I…I _trust_ him." She's proud that she has enough _confidence_ and _faith_ to say that. It shows just how much she's managed to grow in the past few months.

"Well good," Haley tries to brighten the mood as she speaks energetically. "I do too." She nods firmly. "Anyway, somebody has a birthday coming up in a few days."

"Really?" Brooke pretends to be surprised, masking a small smile on her face. "_Who_?"

"Oh, I don't know….maybe just my crazy, amazing, loving best friend."

"Hmm, I guess it is my birthday," Brooke pretends to be deep in thought. She then lets out a dramatic sigh as she props her elbows up on the counter and rests her head on her hands. "We're getting so _old_, Haley."

While she acknowledges that Brooke is just being sarcastic and dramatic, Haley doesn't argue, but instead looks towards her with a serious expression. "Well then I guess that just means we gotta live our lives to the fullest while we have the time, right?" she says, suggesting more than its obvious meaning.

Brooke knows what Haley is implying and smiles lightly at her. "Speaking of, I promised Julian we'd meet up with him after I dropped Jamie off. In case you haven't heard, I might be opening up a store here," She smiles brightly.

"Oh my god! What?" Haley exclaims in excitement and surprise. Since she's known Brooke, the girl's passion has always been for fashion. Once she had Colton, she'd put all that on the backburner. "Brooke, that's _great_! Since when?"

"It's a long story, which I'll explain later, but now we hafta go if we don't want to be late," she hurriedly says, turning her back so she can get her son's attention. "Colt! Time to go!"

* * *

><p>"Mom? How old are you gonna be?"<p>

Brooke chuckles at her son's question as the two walk side by side down the street.

"I heard you and Aunt Haley talking," he explains. "And you said you were old. How old?" he nosily asks.

Brooke is not surprised at all that he had been eavesdropping. "Pretty old, Colt. A lot older than you."

Colton lets out an exasperated moan. "But _how old_?" He's always so persistent.

"Ummm…how 'bout four times older than you," she teases him, fully aware that multiplication is not his forte.

"Mo-_om_!" he throws his hands up in frustration. "8x4? You know I'm bad at math! That's why Julian always helps me study for my tests," he mumbles distractingly as he begins to try and count on his fingers.

Before he can get to his answer, the pair finally arrives at the empty storefront.

Colton brightens up once he sees Julian standing, waiting for them outside.

"Julian!" he rushes up to him.

"Hey, buddy. What's up?"

"_Wait_!" he calls out, stopping any further conversation. "I _need_ your help!"

From the way the boy talks, Julian assumes it is some serious matter. "What's going on?"

"Okay…" he begins slowly to build up anticipation. "What is 8x4?"

Julian's somber face breaks out into a grin and he laughs, turning to Brooke. "_That's_ the problem?"

Brooke shrugs with a smile of her own. "He wanted to know how old I was turning so I figured I'd help him with his math skills."

"Well, what is it?" he repeats, his patience wearing thin.

"Thirty-two. Come on, you know this, Colt. We studied multiplication last week."

But Colton doesn't listen to the second half of Julian's reply. "_Thirty-two_? Wow, you _are_ old, mom."

"Thanks, baby," Brooke comments back mockingly. "Come on, lets go inside."

Julian holds the door open for them and immediately once Brooke steps in, she's thrown back to the last time she was there. It had not ended well at all, but she must shake away those bad thoughts and realize that things really had _changed_ since then. Her and Julian grew closer than she could have ever imagined.

"What is this place?" Colton spins around to look at the space.

"Colt, you know how I used to design clothing before you were born?" She continues when he nods, "Well, I'm thinking about getting back into that now that you're older and I have more time to design."

"What do you think about that, Colton?" Julian asks.

"I think that'd be pretty cool," he says with interest. "Does that mean you're gonna be famous again, mom?"

Brooke laughs, and wraps him in a hug from behind. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>"So Colton seems pretty excited for you," Julian walks into the living room, happy to see Brooke hard at work.<p>

She looks up, her face transitioning from determined and concentrated to soft and content. "Yeah," she smiles. "I missed it. You know, when he was a baby and Luke was at the office working or writing or whatever, I'd sit with Colton on the couch, he'd be nestled in one arm, and then I'd sketch for hours while he slept. By then, I'd given up my business but it was just something to keep me from being bored."

Julian smiles as Brooke reminisces and he tries to imagine what their lives were like back then. For Brooke, she seemed to have it all figured out. At that young age, Brooke had already managed to run a successful business and had settled down into, _what seemed like_, a perfect family. For Julian, though, he was just starting out as a young twenty-something-year-old trying to fit in with Hollywood's film industry. Of course, being so young and inexperienced, nobody took him seriously, and he had to turn to his father for help. They had been polar opposites, yet somehow, their lives managed to get intertwined together.

"Julian!" A shout from the next room over breaks both of them out of their thoughts. "Can you please help me with my homework?"

Julian laughs, walking out of the room. "Duty calls."

Brooke shakes her head in amusement, returning back to her work until she hears a cellphone go off beside her. She doesn't recognize it to be her own, and when she turns to look, she notices that it's coming from inside of Julian's usual messenger bag.

She doesn't want to disturb their homework flow, so instead, she goes to open the bag just to make sure it isn't an important call he's missing. Before making it to the phone, however, something catches her eye, nearly making her heart drop.

_A plane ticket_.

Her fingers numbly reach further into the bag to pry the ticket out. She allows her eyes to quickly scan the boarding ticket's information.

A plane ticket…to _Los Angeles_.

For _three_ _days_ from now.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous reviewers:<strong>

Caroline – Thanks so much for the review! And you were an extra? That's so cool! I've been to Wilmington twice (years ago) but was never an extra. And yeah, I read spoilers so I know everything that happens too! :)

Jenna – Thanks for the review! :)

Lindsey – Thanks! :)

Melissa – Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Thanks everyone! Sorry to leave a cliffhanger for this chapter :p **

**And omg, now there's only 3 episodes ever left… it's going so quick! :'(**

**Review pleaseeee!**

**-Melissa**


	23. Chapter 23

How to Save a Life

Chapter 23 –

Brooke isn't sure _how_ to feel. Clutching the plane ticket tighter in her hand, she feels swarmed with a mix of confusion, anger and betrayal. She had always figured that Julian would eventually _have to_ go back to California at some point. She is fully aware that, that is his _true_ home. She never expected him to be staying here in Tree Hill his whole entire life. But what she did expect from him was _honesty_. And finding out this way certainly doesn't settle well with her.

Taking a deep breath, she tries to mentally prepare herself for this conversation that's about to come. She knows she's jumped to conclusion _many_ times when it's come to murky situations with Julian, and she _really_ does want to give him the benefit of the doubt this time. She feels as though they have grown together enough that she _at least_ owes him that. However, as her eyes dart across the ticket once more, her trust in him only dims further. There's _no way_ he'd plan to leave in just_ three days_ without even so much as mentioning it. Especially since her_ birthday_ is in three days.

Mustering up enough strength and courage, she calls out to Julian who's still in the other room helping Colton with his homework. "_Julian_?" her voice wavers in nervous anticipation.

From the hollow sound of her otherwise bubbly voice, Julian takes no time to abandon the third-grader's homework and meet Brooke in the living room.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, rounding the corner in the hallway to the living room to meet her gaze. He stops short when he sees what she's holding in her hand. His mouth opens the slightest in surprise, but Brooke just narrows her eyes when he doesn't even _try_ to explain.

"Your phone rang…" she begins plainly. "And I didn't want to disturb you two, so I just went in your bag to check if it was an important call or not…except I didn't even get to check because I found _this_," she pushes the boarding pass in his direction, not even wanting to look at it anymore.

"You went in my bag?" is the first question that comes out of his mouth.

Brooke rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Julian, I think that's the _least_ of our problems here, okay? Why didn't you tell me? Did you think you'd just wake up in three days and be like, "_Happy Birthday, Brooke. Oh by the way, I'm flying back home tonight_?""

Julian shakes his head with a sigh. "Uhh…_kinda_."

Brooke's eyes widen at his blunt, unsuspected response. "Excuse me?" her eyes dart to his with poison. "Are you _serious_ right now?"

When she sees a tiny smirk begin to make its way onto his lips, Brooke becomes even more outraged. "Is this _amusing_ to you?"

Julian gives a simple nod. "A bit," he pauses. "I _am_ flying back to California in three days, Brooke."

Brooke throws her hands up in irritation. "Well that's just _great_, Julian. Thanks for the heads up. Have a _wonderful_ flight. Nice to know we meant _so much_ to you," her words come off bitter as she begins to walk away. "_Asshole_," she mutters under her breath.

"Well that's not nice," he gives a chuckle. "And here I was just about to invite you guys to come along. I mean, I kinda had this whole vacation planned as part of your birthday present…"

At his words, she quickly turns on her heel, back to facing him. Instead of looking angry and pissed off, she now looks sincere and stunned by his sentiment. "_What_?" her voice questions much softer now.

"And here I was thinking I'd have to worry about Colton telling you…" he trails off with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, still not entirely sure of what is going on.

"One second," Julian chuckles, going to retrieve his bag from across the room. Digging through its contents, he pulls out a neatly wrapped, small box. "You've got _terrible_ snooping skills," he teases, placing the box in her hands.

"I wasn't trying to snoop," she mumbles sheepishly, beginning to tear at the wrapping paper. When she manages to rid the box of the paper, she opens it and is met with _two_ additional plane tickets. One for her and one for Colton. "_Really_?"

"Really," he affirms. "_Surprise_."

Brooke huffs and frowns a bit. "Sorry I ruined the surprise," she speaks, walking over and wrapping her arms around his torso, leaning into his embrace. "But it _is _amazing. And I can't wait for us all to go on vacation. We really need it. Thank you."

"Uhhh can I come in now?" They turn when they hear Colton's voice.

"Yeah, Colt," Julian calls back with a laugh. "You can come."

When Colton walks in the room, he holds his hands up defensively. "I did _not _tell her!" he immediately says.

"I know…and you did a very good job at keeping the secret…while it lasted," he aims the last part at Brooke.

"Seems like I'm just as nosey as you are, Colt."

He giggles at his mom. "_Now_ you know where I get it from!...So…are we goin' to California?"

Brooke nods with a smile. "We're going to California."

"Yes! I'm gonna go pack!" he rushes off excitedly, forgetting all about his undone homework in the other room.

"Wait," Brooke turns her attention back towards Julian. "So when exactly were you going to tell me? _The day of_? You do realize how long it's going to take me to pack, right?"

Julian smiles at this, drawing her in for a kiss. "Well then it's a good thing you ruined the surprise then, huh?"

"_Good thing_," she mumbles against his lips before closing the gap between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous reviewers:<strong>

Melissa – Thanks! :)

Jenna – Hope this update was quick enough! And you guess right – it was for her birthday! :)

Elizabeth – Thank you! :)

Caroline – Thanks a bunch for the review! :)

jdubbsGreat – Thanks for the review! Glad to hear you like Colton as much as I like writing him! :)

Kelly – Thanks a lot! :)

**So it was all a misunderstanding! Next up – vacation! Lots of fluff to come, and maybe even some drama :p**

**Review please! :)**

**-Melissa**


	24. Chapter 24

How to Save a Life

Chapter 24 –

"So I don't get it," Colton begins. It's nearly ten at night, and their flight has just landed at LAX. "It's ten-o-clock _here_, but back home its," he pauses to count the hours on his fingers. "…one in the _morning_?"

When Brooke had woken up in the morning, she was instantly bombarded with a "happy birthday!" and hugs and kisses from Colton. He presented her with a homemade card, complete with an original poem (because after all, he is on his way to becoming a writer just like his father was), and then a nice breakfast, of course cooked with Julian's assistance.

Brooke still knew she had tons of packing left before they were off to catch their seven p.m. flight, but for that moment, nothing felt more right than just lying in bed with her baby boy.

It had been a calm and peaceful day. A _perfect_ birthday in her mind.

"That's right, Colt," Julian laughs as they all make their way to the baggage claim.

"That's _weird_! If we were home right now, I'd be sleeping!"

"Feeling jetlagged, babe?" Brooke jokes, ruffling his short blonde hair.

In response, Colton scrunches his nose in confusion at such an unfamiliar word. "What's…_jetlagged_?"

"When you travel to a different time zone and feel tired and just not yourself," Julian explains as easily and simplistically as he can for the eight-year-old to comprehend.

"Oh," Colton processes it. "I _guess_," he shrugs.

"Come on," Brooke digresses the conversation, latching onto her son's hand as to not lose him in the crowded airport. "Lets go get our luggage."

* * *

><p>It's getting really late by the time the cab pulls up to the beach house they'll be staying at for the next few days while they are on vacation.<p>

Colton's half asleep as he drags his feet along the pavement, just wanting to get inside and into bed.

Brooke looks up towards the beachfront property, and seeing its close proximity to the shore, she gives an impressed nod. "_Wow_. How'd you manage this?"

"_Actually_," Julian says after paying the driver and retrieving all the bags from the trunk. "I've been living here since I was about eighteen."

At this, Brooke raises her eyebrows, surprised by his answer.

"It was kinda my dad's way of kicking me outta the house, I guess you can say," he shrugs with slight chuckle. "Of course now, any chance he gets, he'll remind me that he technically owns the place…but anyway, lets get inside before this one falls asleep right here outside." He throws a quick glance to the drowsy boy beside him.

Brooke frowns, trying to brush off the comment about his father before helping carry some of the bags inside.

When they step inside, Brooke is surprised to see how clean and well kept the house is…almost as if nobody even lives there. She then remembers this is probably because for the past few months, nobody _has_ lived there.

"Hey, why don't I go show you your room, Colton? Then we'll get you into your pajamas, get your teeth brushed, and then off to bed?"

Colton seems to agree with all this as he turns to his mom and wraps her into a hug. "Happy Birthday again, mom." He then follows Julian, rolling his suitcase behind him.

"Feel free to look around, Brooke," Julian calls back to her, already halfway down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Hey…I was looking for you," his deep and sudden voice startles her a bit and she turns around, her back leaning on the balcony's railing. Instantly he sees concern flood her eyes. "Brooke, what's wrong?"<p>

"It's nothing," she replies lightly, shaking her head and glancing up at the darkened night sky. She's looking for answers she knows she's _not_ going to find.

"Brooke…" Julian whispers softly, making his way over to her to wrap his arms around her in a comforting manner. "Come on. You know you can tell me _anything_," he whispers. "We've had such a _great_ day today…What happened?"

She closes her eyes and listens to his reassuring voice. Taking a deep breath, she looks him in the eyes. "It's…my first birthday without Luke."

"_Oh_…" His eyes widen a bit in realization. He should have known this would be coming. _Of course_ this would upset her. But she's probably been so preoccupied all day that it's just hitting her _now_.

"_Happy Birthday, Pretty Girl,"_ a muffled, echoing voice rings in her head, consuming her thoughts. She bites down on her lip, presses her eyes shut, and just prays she won't break down in front of Julian. She knows she's moved on and away from all of this. She hasn't felt this _upset_ in _weeks_. But today is a special occasion, so the pain still feels _fresh_.

"He wouldn't want you being miserable on your birthday," Julian tells her forcefully, holding onto her as tight as she'll allow. He feels wet tears penetrate through his shirt as she buries her head in the crook of his neck. "He'd want you to be _happy_," he continues on, over her soft sobs, rubbing an affectionate hand up and down her back in a way he hopes she'll find soothing.

"I'm sorry," he hears her cry.

He shakes his head in disagreement. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Brooke," he protests. "You're _allowed_ to cry every now and then. It only makes us human. I don't expect you to always be so strong, you know." He hopes she already knows all of this, but still, he feels the _need_ to tell her anyway. Just in case.

"It's just hard sometimes," she admits slowly. "…I appreciate everything you do for me…I do."

"I know you do."

"But…sometimes…it's just hard to think that I'll _never_ get to spend another birthday with him again," she looks up to Julian with broken eyes.

"I understand," Julian tells her calmingly, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all she is saying.

"But…" she sniffles. "I get to spend them with _you_ now…and that…that makes it _better_," she tells him bravely.

He gives her a little smile and embraces her once more, leaving a kiss on her forehead. They just stand, locked in each other's arms for a moment, the only sound coming from the ocean waves colliding in the night.

"We should get you to bed," he breaks the calming silence. "We've got a fun day ahead of us tomorrow."

Nodding in agreement, she finds comfort in latching her hand onto his and they enter inside the house from the chilly night breeze.

"Well, there's your room down there," he points in down the hall in one direction. "And I'll be staying in this one," he points in another, directly opposite.

Just as he's about to leave her to go inside his room, Brooke speaks. "Um…do you think I could stay with you tonight?"

He's a bit taken back by her question. In the several weeks he's been living in her house back in Tree Hill, he's stayed in the guestroom. "Of course, Brooke." He nods, and he knows that this doesn't really mean anything. She's probably just feeling extra lonely tonight. But if she needs him there by her side, he certainly won't question it.

* * *

><p>After they've both changed and gotten ready to sleep, she slides under the covers and turns to face him. This all feels new to her...but in a good way.<p>

"Thank you," she whispers, and leans into him, fitting perfectly under his arm. It's a thank you for always being there and always making her feel better. Sometimes she doesn't think she says it enough.

"Happy Birthday, Brooke," he replies, dropping a soft kiss on her lips before closing his eyes, getting some much needed sleep for the rest of their trip in the coming days.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous reviewers:<strong>

Caroline – Thanks! :)

**So this was kinda just like a transition chapter into the next few…Please review! :)**

**Also - I recently wrote a Brulian one-shot focusing on 9x10/9x11 called "All That Matters"...check it out if ya want! :)**

**-Melissa**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N – Sorry this took a few days longer than I had liked! I've had a bit of writers block and with the show ending it's just been making me sad =( **

**But I'm back! And with a longer than usual chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><span>How to Save a Life<span>

Chapter 25 –

The early, bright sun peers through the blinds, awakening Brooke from her slumber. She tosses on her side, opening her eyes. It takes her a second to remember and process what exactly had happened last night. Feeling so emotionally drained, she had opted to spend the night wrapped in Julian's comforting arms. It was a step in uncharted territory, and while Brooke would ordinarily think this would cause confusion as to where they now stood as a couple, waking up this morning, she can't help but feel _content_ with where things are. In her mind, in this _very second_, things have never seemed _clearer_.

After climbing out of bed and making herself presentable, she heads downstairs to see what the boys are up to. She suspects Colton's already up and has been for hours – he's always up and about when he's excited about something, and this trip to L.A. has certainly made him eager and enthused.

"Hey, guys," Brooke cheerfully greets as she enters the kitchen. She decides she won't start the day off like she ended it last night. Besides, she doesn't want Colton knowing about her mini breakdown anyway.

Julian seems to notice this as well and turns around, surprised but happy, all the same.

"Hi, mom!" Colton offers a bright hello, but he seems to be more interested in some travel brochure he is reading.

"Hey, Brooke. You sleep okay?" Julian voices as his way of making sure she's fine from last night. She had been pretty emotional the night before, and he hopes that, that hadn't pushed her into turning their relationship into anything more than what made her feel comfortable.

"I slept great," she replies with a genuine smile. It's her way of assuring him she really _is_ okay after all. She's grateful she has him as a shoulder to cry on when she gets a bit sad. She reaches out to accept an offered cup of coffee. "Thanks," she smiles wider, grasping the mug in both of her hands.

"So, Colton and I were just looking for some fun things to do today. We were throwing around ideas."

"Oh, yeah?" Brooke looks down to Colton, his face still buried in the brochures. She figures these are the "ideas" Julian is referring to.

Colton looks up and nods. "Mom, I know you like the beach and you like getting a tan – but we have _all week_ for that!" he exclaims vigorously.

Brooke stifles a laugh and nods. "That's perfectly fine, baby. Anything _you_ want to do…so what did you boys come up with?"

"Well, Julian told me about this _really _cool place! Look," he proudly holds up one of the many pamphlets. "_La Brea Tar Pits_," he pronounces, running a finger over the printed words.

Julian chuckles when Brooke's face washes over with confusion.

"It's only a couple miles into town," he assures.

"That's fine…but…_what_ is it?"

"It's like a museum…and there's fossils and bones and _lots _of tar, whatever that is," the eight-year-old rambles with a shrug. "And sometimes you can even see the workers diggin' up new stuff right from the dirt!"

She has to admit, this doesn't sound like her cup of tea, and she _would_ rather be sitting on the beach. But this isn't just about _her_. It's about all three of them moving on from the past and growing together. And the look of excitement on Colton's face is surely enough for her.

"Sounds like fun," she tells him, patting down his tousled hair.

After a few minutes, they all decide to each get showered and dressed for the day. As the boys head upstairs to go get ready, Brooke decides to linger downstairs for a moment.

She knows what she is about to do is wrong on _so_ many levels, but at the end of it all, all she can really see is something _good_ coming out of it.

She reaches for Julian's phone, and searches through his contact list until falling upon a number. Quickly, she presses the call button, glancing in the doorway to make sure nobody is coming.

"Hi," she says nervously to the person on the other end. "Sorry to bother you, but this is Brooke Davis…"

* * *

><p>"Mom, look!" Colton points.<p>

Brooke raises her eyebrows expectantly. The place has surely lived up to its name – lots of tar.

"He seems to be having fun," Julian comes up from behind, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah," she answers, leaning into his touch. "He is…how 'bout you?"

He sighs with a soft smile. "You know, for _years_ I tried to get my parents to take me here when I was a little kid. But my dad was always off at work, and my mom…well she was always depressed because my dad was always off at work…so yeah…" he trails off with an empty laugh.

"Well now you're here," she sympathizes.

"I am," his voice is confident and affirmative. "I'm here with you guys. And suddenly I don't really care that I never got to come here with my parents when I was Colton's age."

Brooke gives him a sad smile, turning to him with a serious expression on her face. "Julian, I need to tell you something…"

He pulls away from her slightly and looks at her concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Before you get mad, just know that what I'm about to tell you was done with good intention…"

"_Okay_…" he draws a breath. "_Now_ you're starting to worry me."

"No," she shakes her head in a dismissive manner. "It's nothing _serious_…I mean it _is_…but not really," she tries to explain, confusing him even more. He looks at her strangely. "Okay…so I may have…by chance…called your _mom_." When she finishes speaking, she stands back, holds her breath and just _prays_ he won't get _too_ angry.

"You _what_?" he asks, completely baffled.

Brooke knows she doesn't have to repeat herself.

"Why…why would you do that?" he shakes his head, clearly still shocked. He doesn't even know what to say.

"_Because_, Julian," she whines. "You can't _not_ go and visit your parents. You're in L.A. You haven't seen them in _months_. Your mom misses you and she wants us all over for dinner tonight. She said she invited your father over. She wants to be with her family."

"Right, you sure she wasn't _intoxicated_ when she told you that?" he scoffs. His mother has always found pleasure in burying her sorrows in bottles of wine.

"Julian…" Brooke says in a warning tone.

"And I'm sure my dad would just _love_ to see me! I mean, come on, Brooke…You met the guy."

Brooke didn't expect him to be happy about this, but she can't help but think he's being _a little_ stubborn.

"They're your _parents_, Julian…" her voice is low as the words fall flat. Maybe she's being a bit hypocritical, not having the best relationship with her parents. But if she's learned _anything_ from the whole situation with Lucas, it is that life truly is _too short_.

"I know," he mumbles quietly, hanging his head. "It's just being there with them…it never amounts to anything good…_ever_."

She slowly walks back over to him, looping her arm through his. "Well there's always a first time for everything. There's always time for people to change; to give people chances. I didn't want to give _you_ a chance, but now, look where we are," she giggles slightly, trying to lighten the mood. She then leans up to place a kiss on his cheek. "If you _really_ don't want to, we don't have to."

Julian closes his eyes briefly, almost as if his answer will come to him in his deepest, inner thoughts. He tries to recount a memory, _any_ memory, where he truly felt happy as a kid. He can't think of any. Opening his eyes, he nods slowly. "I'll go…but _only_ because I trust you," he responds, a small smile making its way onto his face. Brooke has been able to trust _him_, and now he must return the favor.

"If something happens and you want to leave, just say the word."

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>sure<em> my shirt's fine? It's not wrinkled?" he asks for the tenth time in the car as he drives into the long driveway.

"Julian," Brooke laughs softly. "It's _fine_. You look _very_ handsome."

"Why are you so nervous anyway?" Colton asks from the backseat. "Are your mom and dad gonna throw you out the window if they don't like your outfit?"

Julian sighs, drumming his thumbs against the steering wheel. "Something like that," he mutters.

"_What_?" Colton's baby blues widen.

"He's just kidding, babe." Brooke turns around and assures him.

"My parents are just…very judgmental," Julian pauses. "Meaning if they don't like something, they're gonna make sure to tell me," he feels the need to clarify to Colton.

"I'm sure they still love you," Colton assures him and Julian doesn't respond. It's not worth confusing the young boy. Colton is lucky to be able to experience what a _true_ parent is.

"You ready?" Brooke asks, gently placing a hand on his knee.

"Ready as I'll ever be…besides, I'm sure they heard the car pull up in the driveway. And if we sit out here long enough, my dad will probably think I'm mentally preparing myself or something..." he stops as Brooke raises her eyebrows. Continuing on, he smiles slightly. "Which _I am_…but I _don't_ need my father calling me a coward…so lets go."

Julian can't remember the walk up to the front door ever being so painful and so long.

"You'll be _fine_," Brooke nudges him and whispers reassuringly. "We'll leave _whenever_ you want. I promise."

He nods his head before knocking swiftly on the door, bracing himself for what is to come.

Within seconds the door swings open and Julian is met face to face with his mother who he hasn't seen in the _longest_ time. At least with his father, he'd see him from time to time, working with him on some projects.

"Oh, Julian!" his mother holds her arms out and wraps him in a giant hug. "I'm so happy you're here."

Colton turns to Brooke confused. Why had Julian been so nervous?

"And you must be Brooke and Colton," she cheerfully speaks. "I'm Sylvia. It is so great to meet you both."

"You too," Brooke replies, shaking the older woman's hand as Colton politely offers a smile.

"How old are you, Colton?"

"Eight," his voice is only above a whisper as he timidly answers her.

Seeing Colton this shy instantly throws Julian back to the first time he met him and how he'd acted that same way towards him. He's grown out of his shell _so much _since then.

"He's shy towards strangers," Brooke answers for her son, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, that's okay," Sylvia waves her hand. "He's _adorable_!"

"Um…" Julian awkwardly scratches his head. "Where's dad?"

Sylvia makes a face before answering. "Paul is in the dining room." Suddenly, her happy demeanor has vanished, and Brooke takes note of this. "I suppose we shouldn't keep him waiting any longer."

She leads them out of the foyer and down the hallway.

"Hey," Brooke walks beside Julian. "You okay?" she rubs his arm in comfort.

Julian has no expression on his face as he walks down the halls of his childhood home. "So far."

"Ah, well it's about time, son." Paul's voice is distinct as the four enter the dining room. He gets up to greet them as Sylvia takes a seat.

"There was traffic," Julian mumbles.

Paul scoffs. "Don't lie to me, Julian. The beach house is five minutes away tops…I _would_ know considering _I _bought it."

Julian rolls his eyes. Dig number one and they've only been in the same room for ten seconds.

"Great to see you, too."

Paul pats his son's shoulder before turning to Brooke. "Nice seeing you again, Ms. Davis."

"Dad, call her _Brooke_," Julian sighs. "And this is her son, Colton."

Paul stares at the two in an inspecting way. "So I take it these are the two responsible for you staying in that hole-in-the-wall town?"

"_Actually_," Brooke clears her throat. "It's Tree Hill, _Mr. Norris_," she sends a glare his way as she steers Colton and herself to a seat at the table.

"The food should be done soon." Sylvia cuts in.

"I'd hope so, Sylvia," Paul comments. "You've been preparing it all day."

Sylvia narrows her eyes. "I just wanted it to be perfect for my baby boy, who I'm so glad to have back home…_not_ that I owe you an explanation, Paul," she finishes off curtly.

Paul lets out a sardonic, deep laugh. "And suddenly I'm reminded of why I asked you for a divorce."

Julian buries his face in his hands. He knew this would happen.

Sylvia turns to her son and then back at Paul. "Stop it. We have guests."

Paul simply shakes his head. "Fine," he sighs. "So, Julian, tell me…when are you coming back home for good?"

Julian looks bewildered at this question and turns to look at Brooke. Beside her, Colton stares up at him and Julian can see the hesitancy in the young boy's eyes.

"Oh, come on…Los Angeles is your _home_. You can't leave this place behind."

"I like Tree Hill, dad."

"_No_…you liked it to film that movie…which _terribly_ failed..."

"Paul!" Sylvia protests.

"What, Sylvia? It's the truth. The kid came to me with this idea to turn a novel into a movie. I don't even know _why_ I ever agreed."

"Because the _story_ was good." Julian is quick to defend _Ravens_.

Paul shrugs. "I don't know if _good_ is the right word…the plot was a bit weak if you ask me."

"Dad, just stop it…that was Brooke's husband's novel."

Paul turns to look at Brooke. "Well then, Brooke, I must say your taste is just as questionable as Julian's."

Brooke gasps at the audacious words that spill from Paul's mouth.

"Okay!" Julian slams his fist down, pushes his chair back from the table abruptly, and stands up. "That is _it_! I'm _sick_ of this! Of the bickering, of your _degrading_ comments! You can insult me. I'm used to it. I mean I've only dealt with it _all_ my life…but do _not _insult Brooke. Lets go. We're out of here."

Without question, Brooke stands up, and Colton does the same.

"Julian!" Sylvia calls after him, but he doesn't answer. "You see what you did, Paul?"

* * *

><p>"This is why I <em>never<em> wanted to come here! Do you _understand_ now, Brooke?" Julian angrily scoffs his shoes against the pavement once they're outside the house. "_That's_ what I grew up with!" He gestures back to the large house behind them.

Brooke feels tears begin to well in her eyes. She should have never made that phone call this morning and she should have never pressured Julian into agreeing to going. She's never seen him this _angry_, this _upset_.

Colton stands by the car, afraid to get too close and too involved in the situation.

"And now…now he's attacking _you_. For what reason?"

"Julian…I…I'm _fine_…" she tells him. She wants him to know that he doesn't have to worry about her. Paul's comments meant _nothing_ to her.

"Well that makes one of us," he murmurs, running a hand over his face. "I _can't_ go back in the there…I _won't_."

"So _don't_. We'll leave," she tells him calmly, walking over to him. "I'm sorry I made you do that. Please don't be mad. I didn't know-"

He silences her, placing a finger on her lips. "-Shh…it's okay," he shakes his head, finally now cooling off. "I know you didn't…it's kinda unimaginable, huh?" he gives her a half-hearted smile.

She nods, reaching out to hold his hand. "Actually, I can relate…but are you okay?"

Gripping her hand tight, he kisses the side of her face. "I will be eventually."

They walk over to the car and Brooke gets in while Julian stays out to talk to Colton.

"Are you okay, Colt? I'm sorry you had to sit through that." Julian kneels down before him to get at eye-level.

"It's okay," he shrugs. "As long as you're okay now."

"I am," Julian tells him with certainty.

"Good," he smiles, wrapping his arms around Julian's much larger frame. Leaning his head on his shoulder, he calls out to Julian. "I know your mom and dad make you sad..." he begins once they part from the hug. "But…" he continues on slowly. "I would do _anything_ to have my dad back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **

**Anonymous reviewers:**

Caroline – Thanks! Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed this slightly-longer chapter! :)

**How was it everyone? **

**And now onto a rant…**

**I am SO SO SO SO SOOO SAD that there is only ONE episode left of oth…EVER! I feel like I've grown up with these characters and now I'll have to say goodbye :'( It's truly unbelievable. What an incredible 9 years! I'll miss every aspect of the show; especially BRULIAN (who I absolutely adored since the start in season 6! I always knew something good would come out of them!) **

**I'm hoping to get in another update before Wednesday but if I don't I just wanna say that I hope everyone enjoys the series finale of one of the greatest shows EVER. Just take it all in and make sure you have a box of tissues beside you ('cause I know I'LL be crying! I've been crying for WEEKS!)! But just remember everyone: there is only ONE tree hill ;) **

**-Melissa**


	26. Chapter 26

How to Save a Life

Chapter 26 –

"You all tucked in, babe?" Brooke walks into one of the many bedrooms in the beach house. She smiles when she sees that Colton is nearly passed out. His eyes flutter open once he hears his mother's voice. "Sorry to wake you…"

He shakes his head. "I was just resting my eyes," he smiles at her as she laughs at his excuse.

"Right…" she nods, patting his blanket-covered leg. "So…Julian told me what you said earlier tonight," she brings up cautiously. "_About dad._"

Colton's smile falters a bit and his eyes go small. "I just miss him sometimes," he whispers with a shrug.

"That's okay, baby," Brooke replies, moving more onto the bed to comfort him. "Sometimes I miss him too," she admits.

"Really?" he looks up in interest. He knows his dad had hurt his mom.

"Of course," she admits. "_He_ gave me _you_," she taps his nose playfully, bringing back the smile she loves so very much onto Colton's face. "And for _that_, I'll always love him."

Colton seems to appreciate this because his smile grows wider.

"So, you're okay?"

"Yeah," he confirms quietly. "I just…don't get it though…"

Brooke looks down at her son with curiosity. "Get what?"

"It's just…you forgave dad even if he was mean to you…but…Julian has his mom _and_ his _dad_…and he doesn't want to see them," he explains his predicament while his face scrunches up to show how truly puzzled he is. "They're his mom and dad!" he exclaims with emphasis. "They've known him longer than _anybody_ else."

Brooke watches intently as Colton speaks. He never fails to amaze her on how wise beyond his years he is. He's always been so opinionated and never afraid to say what is on his mind.

"That's true, Colt…but I _think_ it's a bit more complicated than that."

"But why?" he protests. "You and Grandma Victoria never got along but you still _talk_ to her, don't ya?"

"I do," she confirms, trying to get her thoughts together to explain such a complicated issue to her eight-year-old. "But that's _my_ decision. And I guess Julian's decision is to _not_ talk to his parents…it isn't really up to us, babe, is it?"

Colton sighs in defeat. "I guess not. I just think it's _silly_."

"I know," she laughs lightly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'll _never_ ever _not_ talk to you, mom," he tells her boldly, stopping her from moving back to her previous position by looping his arms around her neck. "Because you're my _mom_ and I'll love you _forever_."

Feeling choked up by such a powerful sentiment, Brooke swallows back her tears. "I love you too, baby. _Forever_."

* * *

><p>"You feeling better?" Brooke knocks lightly on the wooden door to Julian's room.<p>

Looking up from what appears to be some film magazine, he offers Brooke a kind smile.

"Yeah…I was just thinking about planning a trip to New York to see _your_ parents," he mockingly says. She rolls her eyes playfully. "Kidding," he adds.

Patting the spot on the bed beside him, he gestures for her to come sit and join him.

"Colton's asleep?"

"Just about."

"He probably thinks I'm so _selfish_," he says frustratingly.

"Julian…he doesn't…" she shakes her head, reaching out to hold his hand. "He's just…he's a child…he doesn't _understand_."

Julian's eyes search to meet hers. He feels safer and more secure just looking at her. Since he's met her, she's always had this effect on him. "He's lucky to have a mom like you, Brooke…and he was lucky to have a dad like Lucas," he voices to her sinecerely. "You guys…you _never_ put your own problems before him. You _made sure_ to love him unconditionally…like parents _should_."

Her eyes cloud with tears. "Thank you," her raspy voice mumbles. Growing up with her own parental issues, she made sure to never pass that on to her son.

"Do you think….do you think I'm being childish, _selfish_?"

She draws out a heavy, long breath and shakes her head. "I'm not one to judge, Julian," she confesses. "It took me _years_ to get some kind of stable relationship with my mother. So I've _been there_…was I happy when I finally resolved those issues? _Yes_. But…it never _really_ took away the pain from the past. Our parents are who they are…and it's only up to_ them_ to change. We can't fix them…we can't make them better…Seeing your parents tonight, though…I…I _understand_. I understand why you hold resentment towards them. No child should have to grow up with that much animosity surrounding them. And I'm sorry you did…I'm sorry _I_ did. But I think…I think it makes _us_ better in the end."

Julian nods slowly at her words as he lets them sink in. Brining her hand up to his lips, he brushes a kiss against her fingers. "Thank you for always being understanding."

"Thank _you_ for not getting angry at me for tonight," she jokes lightheartedly.

"I know you were just trying to help." Grinning, he leans in to kiss her on the lips.

She wraps her arms tightly around him and rests her body against his, closing her eyes. "I'm tired," she yawns.

"So why don't you get to bed?" he suggests.

"Yeah…" she nods slowly. "Hey…can I…can I stay with you again tonight?"

"Really….?" He's surprised. The other night he just assumed she'd asked because she was feeling upset. "I mean…"

She shrugs timidly, her cheeks becoming flushed. "I kinda liked falling asleep in your arms last night."

A smile spreads across his face. "Me too."

* * *

><p>The next two days of vacation go <em>much<em> smoother than it had started out. They manage to put the fiasco of what had happened behind them and decide to just spend their time having fun. They go to Six Flags Magic Mountain where Colton braves some of the craziest rollercoasters he's ever seen (the ones he is tall enough for of course). They also take the thirty-minute drive to Long Beach and pay a visit to the Aquarium of the Pacific. Being one of the largest aquariums in the country, Colton eventually gets pretty tired from walking around and looking at all the exhibits that are offered. They even manage to squeeze in some time for shopping on Rodeo Drive (solely for Brooke).

Today, they decide to spend the day relaxing at the beach.

"It must be nice to just wake up, roll out of bed and have the beach at your front door," Brooke comments as the three walk out of the house and go closer to the shore. She's carrying towels and Julian's carrying beach chairs. Colton is proudly carrying Julian's old surfboard; a kid-sized one, back from when he was Colton's age.

"That's certainly been a perk of living in this house," Julian agrees with a chuckle. He's always loved the beach and the Pacific Ocean. He's grown up around it his whole life.

"How come we don't have a beach house in Tree Hill, mom?" Colton questions.

"Would you like to pay for it?" she teases.

"I'm _broke_!" he states dramatically, running up ahead from the two adults, leaving a mist of sand in the air.

Laughing, Julian comments, "He's pretty excited to learn how to surf…I don't think he realizes how hard it is. It took me _weeks_ to balance on one."

"Well he's determined. If he really wants to learn, he will."

Julian nods as they find a spot to put the chairs and their belongings. "Well, I'm gonna run back into the house to get my board. Be right back."

"Colt!" Brooke calls out as Julian walks quickly back to the house. "Come here and help me."

Dipping his toes into the cool water, Colton sighs dramatically and turns to walk back to Brooke. "With what?"

Brooke smirks and shakes her head. "Just keep me company, okay? I don't want you going in there yet without one of us watching you," she says, opening up the chairs.

"Where'd Julian go? To get his surfboard?"

"Yup."

"It's _so_ much bigger than the one I'm gonna use. You should see it, mom."

"Well maybe one day when you're older and you get really good, I can buy you one like that. But _first_, you have to learn."

"I know," he nods happily. "I bet Julian's gonna be a good teacher."

"I think so too," Brooke agrees. "Now come here and let me put sunscreen on you," she searches through her beach bag for the product.

"Ugh, mom…" he complains in a whining voice. "It gets in my eyes!"

"So don't rub your eyes," she tells him firmly. "Besides," pulling out the lotion, she shows him, "it's the spray. And we don't want you lookin' like a lobster at the end of the day, do we?"

Giggling, he succumbs to her orders and walks closer to her, holding out his arms for her to spray.

"Now close your eyes," she instructs, spraying his face. "You're good," she informs him so he can open up.

"Now I'm all sticky!" he criticizes.

"It'll dry," Brooke waves his complaint off with a smile.

"How come _you _don't put it on?"

"Because _I_ tan."

Colton raises his eyebrows in a disapproving way. Sighing, he shakes his head. "Well when _you_ come out looking like a lobster, _I_ don't want to hear it," he pretends to lecture her.

"Okay, handsome," she laughs, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "You got it."

"You ready, Colt?" They hear Julian's voice and turn around to find him with his board.

"Yes!"

"Alright, first we'll start out on the sand."

"On the _sand_?" he questions, finding it strange.

"You'll see," Julian says, leading them down to the shore.

"I'll be watching!" Brooke calls after them, sitting herself down onto one of the chairs.

"Okay," Julian sets his board down on the sand as Colton follows suit. "So do you know what a pushup is?"

Colton nods slowly. "Sometimes we have to do those in gym class."

"Good," Julian nods. "So, basically, there's this thing called the surfing popup. And it's basically like a pushup and it's what gets you up on your feet on your surfboard…"

Brooke watches from a few feet away as Julian coaches Colton on what to do. She can't help but think back to when Colton was three-years-old. She closes her eyes and can picture it. His small chubby hands gripped around a soft-rubber orange basketball. His three-foot Fisher Price mini basketball hoop standing before him…

"_Teach me, daddy!" the toddler shouts. He watches as his father stands before the regular sized hoop in the backyard and throws the ball. It swishes through the hoop in one fluid motion. _

_From the patio door, Brooke leans against the doorframe with a content smile on her face as she watches. _

"_How you did that?" Three-year-old Colton stands astonished before his father, his mouth slightly agape. _

_Lucas laughs and walks over to his son who has been trying to mimic his actions for the past twenty minutes. _

"_Just throw it," Lucas makes an imaginary gesture as if he is throwing the ball into the child-sized hoop. "You can do it, Colt."_

_Brooke laughs as she watches Colton's eyes fill with determination and his eyes squint in concentration…just like his daddy. _

_With all this might, he makes a tiny jump and throws the ball into the air. His face lights up as he watches the ball go in. "Yay!" he claps excitedly as Lucas picks him up into a hug. _

"_You did it, buddy."_

The sound of Colton's laughter snaps her out of her daydream. She turns to see Colton stand back up from his board.

"That's okay. It was only your first time," Julian says encouragingly.

Brooke becomes washed over with a sense of nostalgia as the past memory lingers in her mind. To compare then to now leaves her with goose bumps.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, the two boys come back up to Brooke, dropping their boards down onto the sand before her.<p>

"Having fun?"

Colton nods his head up and down eagerly.

"The waves were getting a bit rough so I told him we'd take a break from practicing," Julian explains, using a towel to dry himself off.

"Can I just go in and swim then?"

Brooke looks towards the tide, contemplating a decision. "Alright," she caves in. "But stay close!"

"Thanks, mom!" he calls back as he dashes off.

Turning to Julian, Brooke smiles gently. "Thank you for teaching him and being patient with him. He really appreciates it…_I_ really appreciate it."

Julian shakes his head. "You know I'd do anything for him, Brooke. Anything to make him happy. That kid's…_amazing_," he grins.

Brooke glances towards the water, spotting him jumping over the rolling waves. "Thank you," she says tearfully. She's so grateful to have Julian care so much about her son.

"And I want you to know…" he starts off quietly. His sensitive voice pulls Brooke's eyes away from the ocean back to him. "I'd do anything for _you_, too…You and Colton mean _so_ much to me…I…_I love you_."

Her already tearful eyes go wide at such a statement. It takes her by surprise, but she knows it _shouldn't_. In the back of her mind, she's known they've slowly been working their way towards this…whether she likes it or not.

"Julian…" her voice is especially raspy as she tries to put her words together. She sees such purpose and desire in his eyes and she's never been so unsure of what to do in her life. "I…" Quickly, her eyes snap back to where Colton previously was. Her eyes gaze over the shoreline, and her head whips back and forth when he's nowhere to be found. She waits a second, thinking maybe he's just gone under the water and will surface in a minute. But he _doesn't_. "Where…_Where's Colton_?" her voice becomes panicked and her previous predicament no longer poses as such an issue.

"What?" Julian follows her gaze, instantly jumping to his feet.

All Brooke can take note of are the increasingly rough and powerful tides making their way towards the shoreline. Julian runs up ahead, and when she doesn't think her heart can pound any faster, it _does_. She watches as the lifeguard on duty hops down from his post and dives into the water.

Running up to meet Julian, her legs feel like they're about to buckle at any minute. She covers her eyes, fearing the worst, afraid to meet her fate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **

Caroline – Thanks so much for the review! And actually, Colton _does_ know what Lucas did to Brooke…it was back in chapter 10 (I know, that's a very long time ago! Lol)! But in that scene Brooke assured him that Lucas loved Colton very much. So, you wanted Brooke to open up more; Julian said "I love you" but Brooke didn't get a chance to respond yet! :p Guess you'll have to wait and see how that all plays out! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

LauraLynn3 – I tried sending you a review reply, but you have that feature disabled, so I'll thank you here. :) I'm so happy to hear you like the story so much! Turns out, Brooke staying in his room turned into more than a one time thing ;) Thanks a bunch for the review! Can't wait to hear what you thought of this latest chapter!

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I told you more drama was coming up! Such a mean cliffhanger – leave a review and I'll update faster! :p**

**And omg – so apparently, some people received the season 9 dvd already (it's supposed to come out April 10****th****!) Anyway…those people LEAKED the SERIES FINALE online…I'm trying so hard to wait until Wednesday to watch it! It's torture just knowing it's out there…I mean, I've been reading spoilers forever, but this is the FINALE, and while I know what's going to happen, I just need to watch it and experience it live for the last time ever! **

**Anyways before this authors note gets even more obnoxiously long, I'll leave it at that. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**-Melissa**


	27. Chapter 27

How to Save a Life

Chapter 27 –

For a moment, the world goes silent. The crashing waves appear motionless, her sobs go inaudible, and as she clings to Julian, she has to pry her eyes away from the scene before her. It's just _too much_ to even begin to fathom.

If only she had watched Colton more attentively.

If only she hadn't looked away, even for the slightest second.

If only she had told him no, he couldn't go in without supervision.

_If only_.

Julian holds on to Brooke's trembling body, trying to steady and comfort her, but failing to do that for his own self. The simple thought of what Colton is experiencing right now terrifies him to no end. While they had turned away, for that split second, had Colton tried to signal for help? How far did he venture out and did he even try to call out for them, as he struggled to stay afloat?

"I _can't_ lose him," he hears Brooke quietly sob into his side, her arms still tightly wrapped around him.

This overpowering, overwhelming feeling that surges within her is all too familiar. Images of hospitals, sounds of beeping machines; they flood her mind and this is the _last_ place she wants to be right now.

She feels Julian's chest expand as he breathes out a gush of air. _In relief_.

She turns her head to slowly to look and sees Colton being carried out of the water in the arms of the lifeguard.

But maybe Julian reacted _too soon_.

Colton's lips – they're tainted _blue_…and his eyes are _closed_.

Seeing her lively baby boy _lifeless_ is an image she is _sure_ will _never_ leave her.

By now, a small crowd has gathered, all watching as the horrific events play out before them, all silently thanking god it is one of _their_ children in such a critical state.

Sprawled out on the sand, Colton lies, and Brooke twists out of Julian's hold and runs up closer. She needs to be there for him, right beside him. He _has_ to be okay.

Chest compressions and rescue breaths. As each second ticks by, Brooke feels Colton slip further and further away.

But suddenly, his small body jerks. Sound begins to fill Brooke's ears again. Sputtering up the ocean water, Colton's body heaves as he coughs and chokes.

In this particular situation, it's the _greatest_ sound she has ever heard.

* * *

><p>"He's going to be okay, Brooke," Julian gently tells her, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back.<p>

In all his thoughts of how this vacation would turn out, he had never envisioned them to end up _here_ – in the local hospital's E.R. waiting room.

Brooke runs a hand through her hair, and then tugs at her bathing suit's cover-up. While the terry cloth dress does its job in covering her body, she still feels uncomfortable sitting there like this. Looking towards Julian, she realizes he's still sitting in his wet swim trunks, having had just enough time to quickly throw on a t-shirt before heading over to the hospital to meet Brooke (who had hopped in the ambulance with Colton).

That whole ride there reads like a blur in her mind at the moment. She had been so frightened, and Colton had just seemed so disoriented and confused as she squeezed his hand as tight as ever.

"I know," she mumbles slowly. "but I…he…" she stops, unable to properly execute what exactly is on her mind. "_I know_," she settles as her answer, tears once again brimming her eyes.

"The doctors…they just want to make sure everything is normal and that's why they haven't come out yet. They're just making sure nothing went wrong. And _nothing_ did, okay? He is _perfectly fine_."

Trying to swallow back her tears, Brooke nods. "I just…I should have never let him go in the water. Or I should have watched him better…I could have prevented this, Julian. We shouldn't have gotten so distracted," she shakes her head. She's ashamed at herself for letting this all happen. As his mother, she's supposed to always protect him.

Julian feels his heart sink as she says that. Had him saying "I love you" distracted her? He can't sit too much on that thought, though. Right now, it isn't about him. It isn't about her. It's about _Colton_ and as he looks on over to Brooke, it pains him to see such hurt in her eyes. He doesn't know what to say to help her through this at the moment. No matter what he says or tries to reassure her, she'll never let go of the idea that this is her fault. She'll always remain guilty.

"Ms. Davis?" a doctor walks into the waiting room. Immediately, Brooke stands up from her seat, Julian following soon after.

"Is Colton okay?"

The doctor kindly smiles and shakes his head. "Colton is doing just fine. We ran a few tests and everything appears to be normal. His lungs are clear and his breathing is exceptionally well."

"Oh, thank god," Brooke murmurs, wiping at her tear-stricken cheeks.

"You guys are free to go and see him if you'd like."

* * *

><p>"Baby!" Brooke immediately bursts into the room and rushes to Colton's bedside. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry…I should have been watching you…I should have gone in with you...I-"<p>

"-Mom! I'm _okay_," Colton surprisingly cuts her off, and Julian, standing by the doorway, can't help but smile slightly. "I can breathe again," he insists. He then takes large, exaggerated breaths. "_See_?"

Brooke tearfully smiles, leaning down to hug him, something she never and never will take for granted. "Yes, baby, I see. Don't _ever_ scare me like that again. Why did you go out so far?"

"I don't know," he shrugs. "I saw some older kids playin' and I just wanted to play with them…but when I was tryin' to swim, there was a big wave," he explains. "I'm sorry I scared you…I didn't mean to."

Brooke nods. He can't possibly understand just how frightening this whole thing had been for Brooke. But she can't possibly understand what it had been like for him, as he was struggling for air. "I know you didn't."

"We're just glad you're okay, Colt," Julian speaks, stepping further into the room.

"I am…except it just tastes like I drank a whole big cup of salt water!" he scrunches his face in disgust and sticks out his tongue.

"It was something like that," Julian jokes to help lighten the mood.

"Does this mean when I can get out of here, we can practice surfing again?"

Brooke isn't too surprised that Colton has asked this. She fully expected him to take all of this easier than she would. "We'll see how you're feeling," she says, just to appease him. There's _no way_ she's letting him anywhere near that ocean again for a long, long time.

* * *

><p>"Mom, <em>I'm okay<em>!" Colton insists for the millionth time.

"But are you sure you don't want me to sleep in here with you tonight?"

He vigorously shakes his head. "I'm not _scared_."

Brooke's sighs and closes her eyes. He's not scared, but she _is_. "I was just _so_ worried," she tells him, her tone suddenly very serious and low. "You know I can't ever live without you, babe. You're all I've got left."

He looks at his mother and for the first time since seeing her in the hospital, she lets her tears fall down her face in front of him. "I know," he replies. "But don't cry, mom. I'm not leavin' ya…but you also got Julian too. Don't forget about him!"

At this, she is able to laugh a little, as she moves the blanket up his body further to cover him. "I won't. You promise you're okay?"

"Promise," he lifts up his pinky finger for hers to latch onto.

"Good," she links her pinky finger through his and brings their clasped hands up to her lips to kiss. "I love you so much, Colton. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>"How's he doing?" Julian asks when she steps into the room.<p>

"He's "okay,"" she tells him, putting quotes around the word. "That's what he keeps telling me."

Julian stifles a laugh. "So _he's_ okay…how 'bout _you_?"

She slowly takes a seat beside him on the bed. "I was _so scared_, Julian. Feeling that close to losing someone again…and having that someone be _my son_…I just…" she takes a pause as her sobs become too strong to compete with.

"Shh…Brooke…" he instantly embraces her. "But you _didn't_ lose him. He's here. He's happy and he's safe and he's not going _anywhere_."

"But…it…it could have happened…"

"But it _didn't_," he urges again. "It didn't. And you _can't_ keep thinking about how it could have. _It didn't_. And Colton is here and he loves you and _I love you_-" He quickly stops short, only realizing what he has blurted out _again_ once it's already been said. He knows it isn't fair. He's said it once and got no reaction, and it isn't fair to spring it on her again, right now, considering the state she is in. "I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to say that again, I just-"

"-Do you really mean it?" she asks, saving him from having to explain himself.

"_What_?" he asks in surprise. "_Of course_ I do, Brooke. I love you and I love Colton and if I'm away from you guys for even ten minutes I find myself missing you both. I know that we've had a complicated beginning and it's been messy and confusing but throughout all of it, that's the thing that has _always_ been_ clear_ to me. It's like we've formed this incredible family. And _especially_ after a day like today, I _never_ want to look past that. And I mean that with all my heart."

She finds herself at loss for words as their faces inch closer towards one another, meeting in a passionate kiss. Nothing's ever felt more perfect.

Julian feels Brooke's hands reach to his shirt, tugging it upwards, trying to take it off. Without any thought, his own hands grab hers as he pulls away. "Brooke…" he mumbles. They've never done this before. And he doesn't want her impulsively acting on her vulnerable emotions because of what has happened today.

She shakes her head, pushes his hands away, and locks her lips back to his. "_No_," she whispers, sending a chill down his spine. "Julian," she breathes heavy. "_I love you_, too. And I want this. I want _you_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Not going to lie…I struggled a bit writing this chapter. Hope it was okay though. **

**Anonymous reviewers: **

Caroline – Thanks so much! Sorry this update took a little bit longer than usual! :)

h23brock – You have messages blocked so I'll have to thank you for your review here :) I'm glad you like how I am writing Brulian! Thanks a bunch!

Anna – Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the outcome of the cliffhanger :)

LauraLynn3 – In your settings, it's probably set to disable private messages and that's why I can't write you a review reply. No worries, I'll just write it here :) Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked Brooke staying with Julian again!

**Okay, and now I feel writing this is necessary, feel free to skip if you aren't interested in reading my thoughts on the end of OTH:**

**Wow. I can't believe that after 187 episodes, 9 seasons, crazy intense storylines, heartfelt moments, laughter, tears.. it is really over. I gotta admit, watching the finale, I knew I'd get emotional, but omg, the second the special "One Tree Hill: Always and Forever" began, I was SOBBING. And I didn't stop until a good hour after the episode was finished. I honestly grew up with this show…I went through the end of elementary school with it, all of junior high, and now, this year, I'm graduating high school. So I really did grow up with it. I'm not even sure it's fully hit me yet that it is OVER for good. It feels like we're just going on a hiatus, waiting for a new episode. Sadly, this will never happen.**

**Now, I thought the episode was GREAT. You know, over the years we've had several "series finale" type episodes because they weren't sure it'd be coming back. So, I was a bit hesitant on whether the ending would be as great as some other finales were. With that being said, I think Mark did an INCREDIBLE job and the whole episode was done beautifully. I loved all the little throwbacks to prior seasons and it was a real treat for those fans who have stuck by the show since the beginning. I LOVED the final time jump (I read spoilers so I knew this would be happening). It gave us a sense that years have passed and the group of friends still have such a strong bond. They've all formed a family together and do things together, even as simple as going to Jamie's basketball game to support him. In my opinion, it was the best ending possible for a show like this. We got a sense of such closure and happiness for all the characters. There were many times through the seasons where I felt like I was done with the show and have said on numerous accounts "I'm never watching this again." Thank god I never truly meant it. **

**Some of my friends think I'm insane for being so obsessed with a show…but I can honestly say that OTH has shaped me and made me into the person I am today. I've learned so much, and I can guarantee that if it weren't for this show, I wouldn't have such a strong passion for writing today. Oh yeah, and I'm also a bit bummed I have no way of getting some incredible new music anymore =(**

**Anyway, with all that being said, I will miss this show SO MUCH. OTH will always be a part of my life. **

**Wow…sorry that got so long. Anyways, please review…feel free to leave your thoughts on the show!**

**Also, I hope the next update won't take as long as this one did, but for the next couple of days I'm actually going to be in Wilmington checking out a college (UNCW). Who knows, being down there will probably get me inspired and maybe make me write even more...but that'll be the reason if an update doesn't come as quick! **

**-Melissa :)**


	28. Chapter 28

How to Save a Life

Chapter 28 –

"That was _amazing_."

"Mmm…" Brooke hums happily, snuggling further into the warmth Julian's body offers.

"Remind me again why we waited so long?" he jokingly asks, a grin creeping across his face.

"_Hey_!"

He chuckles, laughter vibrating through his body to Brooke's. "I'm kidding," he assures, and suddenly his expression turns serious and sincere. He presses a kiss to the side of her face and holds her body tighter. "It was worth the wait. _You_ are worth the wait. Every second of it." He needs her to know that he would've waited _forever_ for her. He would never push her into something she was not comfortable with, and he _never_ will. He knows this is a _huge_ step for her, and it's something he's not just about to gloss over.

Smiling up to meet his gaze, she can't help but feel so very fortunate. How has she lucked out and gotten such an _incredible_ man? After Lucas passed away, she had never really given much thought on whether she'd begin dating again. It wasn't really something that crossed her mind and it certainly was not a priority. But Julian – he just sort of _fell_ into her and Colton's life without much control. It was as if there were some greater forces out there just rooting for her, and sending this man, who's currently got his arms wrapped around her in the most loving, comfortable way, is proof of that. Someone who is understanding. Someone who is patient. Someone who is respectful. Someone who is loving. She sees all of that in him.

"I love you," she whispers at him, still trying to get the hang of actually saying that phrase to him.

She has just starting saying those three words and he can't get enough of it. He'll never get used to it, and if he gets to spend the rest of his life hearing her say those words to _him_, he'll be _more than _okay.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The next few days pass quickly and before they know it, Brooke, Julian, and Colton find themselves back on the East Coast in Tree Hill. The trip to California had surely been eventful, maybe <em>too<em> eventful at times, but all in all, they wouldn't take back a moment of any of it. In the end, they truly came home with more than they had before.

"Brooke, ready to go?" Julian walks into the small alcove in the living room to find Brooke busying herself in a sketch. He smiles to himself, seeing such a look of determination and concentration portrayed on her delicate features. Knowing he's inspired her to do this, knowing he's pushed her to step back into this field, gives him such an intense and gratifying feeling.

She finishes shading in a small portion of the design with her charcoal pencil before placing the apparatus down neatly beside the sketchpad.

Giving one final stare at her almost-finished product, she grins inwardly to herself before getting up from the chair she's been situated in for hours. "Yep, ready," she finally replies, walking over to place an affectionate quick kiss on his lips.

Sneakily, Julian attempts to peer behind Brooke to get a glimpse of what she's been working on. Without even a second passing in time, Brooke teasingly swats him away and gives him a push.

"No peeking!" she warns, shielding his eyes.

"Oh come on," he groans, thinking for a second he's almost got passed her. "Can't I just admire your work?"

She removes her hands from his eyes and places them on her hips. Rolling her eyes with a smirk, she says, "I _told_ you…_Not_ until it's done. You're just going to have to wait!"

"Fine," sighing in defeat, he shakes his head. "Colt, you ready?" he calls out behind him into the rest of the house.

Immediately, the eight-year-old dashes down the staircase to his mother and Julian. "Ready!"

* * *

><p>The car pulls up in Nathan and Haley's driveway and Jamie is the first to open the front door and race out to greet his younger cousin and best friend.<p>

"Well that didn't take very long," Julian jokes as he and Brooke get out of the car to follow Colton who had jumped out the moment he saw his cousin.

"Hey, Jame," Brooke greets as they all walk into the house.

"Hi, Aunt Brooke," Jamie cheerfully welcomes his godmother with a hug. "How was California?"

"It was fun…Colton picked up a few presents for you while we were there. We'll give them to you later, okay?"

Jamie nods his head excitedly at the prospect of presents before turning to Julian in question. "So Julian, did ya make a new movie while you were there?"

Julian laughs and shakes his head, "I wish it was as easy as you just made it sound, Jamie."

"Well I'm sure whenever you do make one, it'll be awesome!" he replies, and Colton nods his head in agreement. Julian smiles even wider at this, loving how he's also been able to gain Jamie's trust and appreciation in the short time he's known the kid.

"Thanks, boys."

"Hey, Jamie, lets go out in your backyard and play basketball!" Colton eagerly suggests.

Jamie shrugs at the idea. "Okay," he says, to which both the boys turn to race each other to the back door. Before they can get there though, Nathan and Haley appear, stopping them momentarily.

"Be careful!" Haley shouts with a laugh, allowing them to continue their little sprint. Turning her attention towards Brooke and Julian, she reaches out to hug them both. "Sorry about that…we were just out back looking at the new grill we got and deciding whether we should barbeque tonight or not," she says, explaining their absence from a few minutes before.

"I'm sure whatever you guys decide will be fine," Brooke replies, making her way over to hug Nathan next.

"Well we have time to decide," Haley waves the discussion off as the four make their way into the kitchen to sit at the table. "Now tell us all about your trip."

* * *

><p>"You <em>what<em>?" Haley's eyes widen in interest at what her best friend has just told her. It was only minutes ago that the two women decided they needed to have "girl talk," so the two guys went out back to check on the kids.

With blushed cheeks, Brooke darts her eyes away from Haley. "Hales, it's not that big of a deal."

"Uhh…yes it _is_, Brooke. Maybe not as big as what happened with Colton, but it's still a _huge_ deal…I mean, I know you two were getting serious, I just-"

"-Wait," Brooke cuts her off in panic. "You think it was too soon?"

"No…_no_, I never said that," she quickly reassures the alarmed brunette. "I mean the two of you have been together for quite a few months now…I just, I don't, didn't think you were ready…not that I thought about it…I just…_ugh_…" Haley rambles on causing Brooke to smile lightly.

"I got it, Hales," she giggles.

"…Wow…that's pretty big…And for whatever it's worth, I think Julian is a great guy. And you deserve to be happy."

Brooke smiles sincerely at her closest friend and nods. "Thank you, and he is…I promised myself after Luke I wouldn't do this but…I love him, Haley. He makes me _so_ happy."

* * *

><p>"Beer?" Nathan offers a drink as they sit on the back porch watching Colton and Jamie shoot some hoops.<p>

"Thanks," Julian reaches out to accept it, settling back into the silence soon after. He has to admit; at first, Nathan seriously intimidated him. However, over the past few months, they've grown to form a sort of bond and friendship.

"So…you and Brooke seem to be getting _really_ serious," Nathan says, taking a sip from his bottle.

Julian's confused for a moment. He knows girls talk about all the relationship stuff, and he's never really had that many guy friends growing up…but…they can't possibly talk about that kind of stuff either. Can they?

"Uhh…" he hesitates. "Yeah…_we are_."

"Dude, relax," Nathan laughs. "I just wanna know when to congratulate you on officially becoming part of the family."

At Nathan's bold words, Julian stops mid-drink, gulping.

Is marriage really the _next_ step?

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Short, filler-ish chapter :/ Sorry about that. Writers block sucks. **

**Anonymous reviewers:**

Caroline – Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Okay guys, I feel this story running in **_**circles**_** and I hate it – hopefully it's not boring though and I'm keeping you interested. However, I feel it coming to a close fairly soon in maybe 5 more chapters? Not too sure yet…I'm glad to have passed the 200 review mark though. :) That always makes me happy! **

**Please review! :)**

**OH ALSO – I'm in a writing mood (particularly for one-shots) so if any of you readers have one-shot ideas, feel free to throw them at me and I'll see if I can write some! **

**-Melissa**


	29. Chapter 29

How to Save a Life

Chapter 29 –

The next few weeks breeze by rather calmly for all of them. After living there for several months now, Julian is finally able to call Tree Hill his _home_. Abandoning the West Coast beaches, he's found a newfound appreciation for the southern environment he's adapted to. Without a doubt he can say it's certainly not the same as Hollywood, but the peace and quiet the small North Carolina town offers him seems to work in his favor.

"I wonder what's taking your mom so long," Julian comments on one early Saturday morning. He loves being able to wake up and all eat breakfast together, just like a _real_ family…and growing up, he's never felt he's had one of those.

Colton shrugs his shoulders, swirling his spoon around in his bowl of cereal. "She takes a lot of time sometimes…she is a _girl_, ya know."

Julian shakes his head with a laugh, pouring the young boy more orange juice into his glass. "_Yes_, I know," he retorts with a grin.

Colton leans forward in his chair and drops his spoon in the bowl suddenly, as if a light has gone off in his head. "I have a question," he states boldly, folding his arms across the kitchen table. "And you have to answer it _seriously_ this time. And you can't lie!"

At Colton's words, Julian knows to brace himself for the question that he's about to be thrown. Colton has asked him a _ton_ of questions in the past, some a little out there and obscure, so by this point, Julian knows to expect _anything_.

"Um…_okay_…?"

"Are you and my mom gonna get married soon?"

Julian sighs. He should have expected a question like this. He remembers the first time Colton had asked, only a couple of months ago, before he and Brooke had really gotten serious. Back then, he had been able to dodge that topic rather successfully, but he knows that this time, Colton won't be letting him off so easy.

"Colt…" he begins warily.

"You sleep in the same bed now," he speaks confidently.

Julian's eyes widen in surprise and shock when he hears him say that. How is he supposed to keep a conversation like _this_ PG? Opening his mouth to speak, he truly just doesn't know what to say, so Colton picks up for him.

"…And moms and dads sleep in the same bed…"

"Uh…_right_," he feels his throat go dry.

"…And that's how you get a _baby_." Colton adds on in a satisfied tone, feeling oh so smart.

Rapidly standing up from his seat at the table, Julian backs away. This is _not_ a conversation he wants to be having right now…especially not with an eight-year-old boy. "Um, I'm going to go check on your mom…be right back," he hurriedly mumbles, walking out of the kitchen.

Colton just giggles at how uncomfortable he's made Julian. "I want a baby brother!" he shouts out when Julian vanishes from the room.

* * *

><p>Feeling as awkward as ever, Julian walks up the stairs. During the past few weeks, this whole idea of marriage has been swarming his mind, and it all started when Nathan was the first one to bring it up. In the days following that event, it just seems to keep popping up everywhere. Colton has brought it up during several accounts; Nathan and Haley have been in talks to possibly renew their wedding vows; Brooke even "<em>awws<em>" when she reads the newspaper to find recent engagement announcements. It's like it _haunts_ him every second of the day.

It isn't like he _hasn't_ thought about it, because he _does_ picture the rest of his life being spent with _this_ family. But a part of him just feels unsure about the whole idea. He doesn't really like to think about it too much.

Knocking softly on the bedroom door, he allows himself in.

"You'll never believe the conversation I just had with your son…" he begins to say, but stops short when he hears a retching noise come from the adjoined bathroom. "…Brooke…" he walks closer to find her heaving over the toilet.

"Ugh…" Brooke groans, turning her head around to meet his gaze.

This morning when she had woken up, Julian noticed she was a bit sluggish and took a while to actually get out of bed. He knew something was off, but she said she was fine. After all, they are supposed to be going to the mall to look for an outfit for Colton's upcoming school dance. She's been promising to take him for days now.

"Hey…" Julian rushes to her side, pushing her hair out of her face for her. "What happened?"

"My head…is _pounding_…" she swallows. "And my stomach…" before she can even finish, she begins to heave, sticking her face right back down into the toilet.

Holding her hair in one hand, Julian uses his other to rub her back in a soothing way.

After a few deep breaths, she's able to regain her composure. "I promised Colton," she sighs. She hates breaking promises to him.

"Well there's _no way_ you're going out like this," he tells her demandingly, pressing a hand to her forehead. "And you've definitely got a fever."

"But…"

"No buts. You probably have a stomach bug. I'll take him shopping by myself. It's fine. I'm sure two guys can handle picking something out," he says lightly. "But you need to go to bed. I'll bring you a bucket just in case you feel sick again…Now come on," he helps her up to her feet and slowly walks her back into bed, pushing down the covers for her to get in. "I'm gonna go get you some stuff."

When he comes back into the room, he sees she's nearly out of it, her eyelids fluttering, and fighting sleep. He places everything he's brought up to her on the nightstand beside the bed before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Call me if you need anything," he whispers, carefully trying not to disturb her. "Love you."

* * *

><p>"We should call my mom," Colton says as he and Julian walk side by side through the mall.<p>

"She's sleeping, buddy. You don't want to wake her up, do you?"

Colton frowns. "No, but I just want to make sure she's okay. She always makes sure _I'm_ okay when I'm sick."

Smiling, Julian nods. "How 'bout we call her in a little while then, okay? Give her some time to rest?"

"Okay," he agrees, liking the sound of that idea. "So now we have to find something for my dance!"

"Yes we do. And it has to be something that'll meet your mom's approval otherwise we'll both never hear the end of it," Julian laughs.

"That's why I wish she came! She always knows what looks good, after all, my mom _does_ design clothes!"

"Well I'm sure we'll be able to find _something_. We have a whole mall to choose from, so I wouldn't worry too much."

"Alright," Colton mumbles. "But it's gotta be something _really_ good."

There's something about the way Colton says this that makes Julian turn to look at him in suspicion. "Why? You got a date or something?" he asks jokingly. He is surprised to see Colton remain silent as his cheeks blush. "_Wow_. Colton's got a date! I'm impressed."

Colton buries his head in his hands miserably. "_Stop_," he mutters. "You _can't_ tell my mom. _Not yet_."

Julian chuckles, "Alright. It'll be our little secret. So what's her name?"

He timidly looks up. "Olivia…but she lets me call her Livvy."

"Well that's definitely something big, Colt. I'm a bit upset you kept this from me for so long," he pretends to be hurt.

"It just happened the other day," Colton shakes his head and explains. "You're the first person to know. I promise!"

* * *

><p>"Think mom will like it?" Colton asks after they leave the register.<p>

"I think your mom _and_ Olivia will like it," Julian assures.

Smiling wide, Colton answers, "Good. I hope so…Can we call my mom now?"

Looking down at his watch, Julian nods. "Sure." It's been nearly two hours and just like Colton, he wants to make sure she is doing fine too. He brings the phone up to his ear and listens as it rings. It takes only a few rings to be greeted with a sickly, low voice.

"Hey," Brooke says from the other end, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Hi, baby, how are you feeling? Any better?"

He hears her grunt a little before replying, "Not really."

"Have you tried eating anything?"

She shutters even at the thought of food. "Oh god, no. I wouldn't be able to keep anything down anyway," she insists.

"Well you have to eat, Brooke. When I get home I'll try making you something."

"You're too good to me, Julian Baker."

He smiles before she continues on, "…but when are you coming home? I miss you guys."

"We're just about done here so we should be home soon. Do you need me to stop and pick anything up for you?"

"No…I just want you boys home."

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Just stay in bed, okay? I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Hanging up the call, he turns back around to say something to Colton but he does not find the boy where he last left him.

"Colton?" he calls out, his worries increasing. Thankfully he spots him not too far off, standing in front a jewelry store's window display. "Colton, don't run off on me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Colton turns around at the sound of Julian's voice. "My dad died from one of those you know."

Julian's face falls. "I know. Sorry. Lets not talk about that, okay? What are you doing?"

Colton shrugs, pointing up at the item encased behind the glass. "Look at that ring! Isn't it _cool_? I bet my mom would _love _it."

Julian's eyes draw attention to where Colton is pointing. A beautiful princess cut, diamond accented engagement ring.

"Colton…" Julian trails off, not liking where this conversation is heading, _yet again_.

"Come on!" Colton grabs Julian's hand and drags him inside the store.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Colton barges into the bedroom loudly. Julian follows behind with a tray of food and drinks to help aid a sick Brooke. Thankfully she isn't sleeping, otherwise that disturbance would have been bad.<p>

"Hey, handsome," her voice is weak but she still manages to put a smile on her face for her son. "How was the mall?"

"Nothin' special," he remarks. "Where should I put these bags?" he turns to Julian, holding up the many bags from their shopping trip.

"Just put them up there for now," Julian points atop a dresser in the room.

After doing so, he jumps up onto the bed beside his mom. "Are you feelin' better?"

"A little, thanks for asking."

"Well me and Julian brought you some food," he gestures to where Julian stands.

"Soup, crackers, toast, ginger ale, Gatorade, you name it…"

She laughs a little as Julian lists off some of the contents on the tray.

"Here," he places it down gently on her lap. "You've gotta try something."

"I will, I will," she vows. She turns to Colton, "Hey, I don't want you getting sick, buddy. Can you go downstairs and watch some t.v.?"

Colton sighs. "Fine…but _only_ if you let Julian watch you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Colt," Julian promises.

He gives them both a smile of approval before hopping off the bed and out of the room.

Julian laughs at the energy contained inside that small boy before slowly taking a seat beside Brooke on the bed. "So how are you _really_ feeling?"

She lets out a breath and with a small smile shakes her head. "_Like crap_," she whines. "I hate being sick."

"I don't think anyone particularly enjoys it, babe."

She whimpers in discomfort and annoyance.

"Do you need me to get you anything else?"

She shakes her head, moving the tray of food to the other side of her. "No…just…stay with me," she wraps her arms around him and leans her body into his.

"I'm not going anywhere," he repeats from before.

"Do I still have a fever?"

He presses the back of his hand to her forehead. "You don't feel as hot as before but let me go get the thermometer," he says, removing himself from her grasp.

"No!" she insists, hugging him tighter. "Just stay."

He can't help but laugh at this. "You know you're pretty clingy when you're sick."

* * *

><p>When Brooke wakes up, she's surprised to see that Julian is no longer next to her. She wonders how long she's been passed out for. Slowly getting up, she feels the slightest bit better, though still a little queasy. Looking around the room, she leisurely walks over to where the bags Colton had dropped off sit. She's curious to see what they bought without her today.<p>

Nothing phases her as she opens the first bag, finding a nice, new dress shirt and slacks for Colton. The next bag, however, perks her interest. A bag from, what she has come to think of as, a very expensive jewelry shop in the mall. Her forehead wrinkles in confusion as she decides to further investigate. After all, the bag _was_ left in the room with her. Peering into the bag, she sees a box.

But not just any box.

A small velvet box.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Cliffhangerrrr! Love them. ;p**

**Anonymous reviewers:**

Caroline – I'm not completely sure about the whole "5 chapters" thing yet, so it very well may turn out to be more! So don't worry :) Thanks so much for the one shot suggestions and I'll definitely be writing one soon! I actually wrote some one shots similar to your ideas (regarding Brooke's pregnancy with the twins – well that was actually a multi-part story with little chapters about different moments; about the whole Julian/Davis situation; about the storm episode). But anyways, I will definitely be writing one soon, so be on the lookout! Thanks for the review; can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter!

Kelly – Thank you! :)

**Please review! **

**-Melissa :)**


	30. Chapter 30

How to Save a Life

Chapter 30 –

This _can't _possibly be what she thinks it is, can it? She knows they've been doing good - _great_ even. But wouldn't this be _too_ soon? It's not even like they've talked about or mentioned it before.

Though it's not like she hasn't _thought _about it before. They've been going out for a few months now so it just makes sense to _think_ about what it all could eventually lead to. Brooke just never assumed it could or would be this soon. She _does_ see a future with Julian, but that doesn't mean that this box doesn't scare her senseless…because it does. She had dated Lucas for _years_ on and off before they even talked about getting serious and the prospect of marriage was introduced into their relationship. Her and Julian's relationship is simply a tiny fraction of the amount of time she had spent with Lucas.

As her fingers graze the top of the box, her heat begins pounding within her chest in great anticipation. In this moment, it is as though her sickness has subsided and she is just left with this gut-wrenching sensation in the pit of her stomach. A part of her insists that she shouldn't see what is inside. This whole situation will only get worse if she finds something inside that she hoped it wouldn't be. Plus, maybe Julian has some ulterior motive with it all…maybe she should just leave it up to him. Maybe she should just wait for when he is ready to reveal what it is. For now, it shouldn't be any of her business.

But on the other hand, her curiosity demands her to look right this instant. She can't wait. It'll mess with her head _way_ too much.

"Come on, Brooke," she mumbles to herself, taking a deep breath. It's now or never. Either she looks or waits until god knows when. And she feels that _this_ is definitely something she needs to know right away. Maybe, if it is what she thinks it is, she can sit down and talk to him about it. She hasn't really thought so far ahead, but for the time being, she _needs_ to know.

Just as her fingers grip around the small box, the door creaks open and her head jerks up. She quickly releases her grip around the object. It's Julian.

"_Crap_," she mutters, hoping she hasn't been caught in the act.

"Brooke…" he begins in a warning tone.

She bites her bottom lip and winces. She doesn't know what to say. She looks down towards the bags. She now _knows_ she's been caught.

She quickly glances back up towards Julian who's still stood in between the doorway.

"I…uh…" she stutters while having a hard time formulating her thoughts. Suddenly, she feels her nausea begin to come back to her, except this time she's not sure it is from the stomach virus that has made it's way into her system. This time, she thinks it has something to do with this tension-filled confrontation they are about to have.

Julian shakes his head in disbelief as a smirk finds its way across his face. Folding his arms over his chest and walking closer towards her, he speaks, "And would you like to tell me _why_ you're out of bed?"

Instantly, Brooke is taken aback. So she _hasn't _been caught. Breathing out a sigh in relief, she moves away from the contents of the bag and shrugs her shoulders. That was a close call.

"You're sick. You need to be in bed, baby."

"I know," she agrees doubtfully. "I just wanted to see the clothes you got for Colton," she tells him, and this isn't really a lie. That was the _initial_ reason.

"Oh," he replies, his head whipping to the bags in interest. Brooke notes how his reaction was almost immediate. Does he know that she knows? "And?" he questions cautiously. "Do they meet your approval?"

"Yes," she nods with a smile, a small giggle escaping in the process. "Maybe my fashion sense is _finally_ rubbing off on you boys. Which is _definitely_ a good thing," she teases.

"Mock all you want, but me and Colton happen to be very stylish _without_ your help, thank you very much," he plays along.

"If you insist," she waves her hand.

"I do…but come on. You've got to get back in bed now. We can't have you being all mopey and sick any longer," he says with a laugh, taking her by the shoulders and waking her back over to the bed.

She frowns and drags her feet. "But I don't even feel that sick anymore. I probably slept whatever it was off," she whines.

"Well we're not taking _any_ chances. Now lie down," he instructs, pushing back the covers.

Grunting, she gets into bed. "Yes, _master_," she responds, rolling her eyes.

Julian looks down at her, stifling a laugh. He tenderly pushes a lock of hair behind her ear. "I need you better," he tells her sincerely. "I need you better…so I can kiss you again," he grins.

Brooke giggles and nods her head. "Yeah. I miss that too."

"For now, this will have to do." He leans down and presses a firm kiss to her forehead. Standing up, he turns back around to face her once more. "Now _don't_ move. I'm just going downstairs to check on Colton and get you something to drink. And I mean it."

"I promise I'll be in this exact same spot," Brooke tells him, leaning further back into the plush pillows. "For the record though, you're pretty sexy when you take charge," she says with a bright smile and wink.

Julian laughs at this, shakes his head and walks out the door. "I'm coming right back!" he bellows back to her, walking towards the staircase.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Colton asks curiously when he sees Julian appear at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"She's doing better, Colt," he tells him. "Should be as good as new by tomorrow."

"Did you show her what you got for her?" he questions, his blue eyes wide.

Julian quickly shakes his head. "Not yet."

* * *

><p>She doesn't even want to chance it again. Julian said he'll be back in a few minutes, and if he finds her snooping by the bags <em>again<em>, that'd surely raise some suspicion.

She was _so close_ before. It was right at her fingertips, literally.

"Back," Julian's voice breaks her away from her thoughts. He walks in carrying a glass of water.

She looks up with a light smile. "I missed you."

"Because those five minutes were oh-so long, right?" he teasingly remarks, handing her the cup.

"Shut up," she argues back. "You shouldn't be so mean to me while I'm sick, you know."

"Oh, so now you're sick again?" he smirks. "Wasn't it just a few minutes ago you said you "slept it off"?"

She shakes her head, trying to hide the smile creeping its way onto her face. "_Mean_."

"Now that's not true," he says, walking over to the bags. As Brooke sees this, she sits up in the bed, eyeing him _very_ carefully. "See, if I was mean," he continues on, rummaging through the bags. "I wouldn't have gotten you something today at the mall."

"Oh?" she pretends to be surprised. "You got me something?"

"Yep," he smiles in satisfaction. "Colton helped me pick it out."

"Well let me see it," she says, excitement and nervousness surging through every fiber in her body. Time to find out…

"Be patient," he urges with a laugh, finally producing the box from one of the bags.

She gulps as he walks closer to her in the bed. A part of her expects him to kneel down on a knee, do something traditional…but she's surprised when he takes a seat beside her on the bed.

"Here," he takes her hand, opens it, and places the box in her palm.

Her brow scrunches together in total confusion. With shaky hands she opens it and her eyes widen.

"_Oh_," she says, accidently letting it slip from her mouth. Her eyes study what is inside the box. A gorgeous pair of diamond stud earrings.

"Oh?" Julian frowns, repeating her reply. "You don't like them," he sighs in disappointment.

Her eyes instantly shot up to meet Julian's regretful face. "No, no, no," she hurriedly tells him. "Julian, they're _beautiful_. I love them."

"You do?" he asks, concerned.

"I do," she assures him. "It's just…never mind…" she trails off. "I love them. You and Colt did a great job in picking them out."

"Wait a sec…" Julian isn't about to ignore what she has just said. "What "never mind"? What is it?"

"It's…it's nothing, Julian."

"Brooke, it's obviously _something_ if you were thinking it. Now come on."

She mentally curses herself. For snooping around earlier. For automatically assuming it was ring. For letting Julian catch onto the fact that something is wrong.

Brooke lets out a heavy sigh before beginning to explain. "I…saw the box before you came in to check on me the first time," she informs him. "I…I thought it was a…" she doesn't feel it is necessary to go on. She thinks she's painted enough of the picture for him to get what it is.

"_Oh_." He gets it.

"It was stupid, I automatically assumed. I was snooping like usual, and like usual it got me into trouble…Just know that the thought of it scared me out of my mind...and I am in _no way_ expecting something like that from you right now."

Julian reminds silent for a second, letting it all sink in. Once again, the topic of marriage has snuck up on him. But this encounter with it is much more aggressive, much more forward, much more serious. He knows that they _have_ to talk about this now.

He reaches out to grab her free hand, interlocking it with his own. "Well…how about in the near future?" he asks tentatively. "Like a few months from now…years from now…_whenever_."

Slowly nodding, she leans into his side. "I _do_ think about it sometimes. I do."

He's glad to hear this. "I do too. A future with you. With Colton. The three of us together."

"Just not now," she clarifies. "I mean it's a _huge_ step."

"I agree. It's a big one…but I like to think we're working towards making that big step," he tells her truthfully.

Tears brim her eyes as she feels him kiss the top of her head. "Me too," she whispers. She is _certain_ that someday, whether it is a month or five years from now, they _will_ be ready to take that huge step together. Their whole relationship has been about building up the small moments to make the big ones. This will be no different.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So it wasn't a ring! Lol Not yet! And some of you thought/hoped she was pregnant…Nah, not yet either! Lol **

**Anyways it's that time again..time for a time jump in the next chapter. I'm not sure how much time I want to skip ahead, so if any of you have suggestions/preferences/recommendations/**_**whatever**_** just let me know! :)**

**Also – I've been planning a new story …and by planning I mean planning in my head lol. I'm pretty uncertain about it at the moment…but it'll be another AU story. If I DO decide to go through with it (which I'm debating because it's something I feel is different from what I normally write), I probably wouldn't want to get involved with it until AFTER this story…but we'll see. I've been known for posting numerous stories at the same time haha ;)**

**Anonymous reviewers: **

Caroline – Nope, she's not preggers…not yet :p Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review! :)


	31. Chapter 31

How to Save a Life

Chapter 31 –

**Three months later - **

"What do you mean _it's not done_?" Brooke snaps into her cellphone cradled between her ear and shoulder. She rolls her eyes dramatically as she continues chopping up strawberries on the cutting board to toss in to the bowl of fruit salad sitting on the kitchen counter.

It's a beautiful August summer day and while she'd much rather prefer to be outside in her backyard right now, spending time with her family and friends, she's stuck inside taking this very frustrating phone call.

"No," she shakes her head as if the person on the other line is standing right before her. "I _understand_ what you said, I just don't understand _why_ you said it." With each word she speaks, she gets more and more angry. And as she continues to fume, her knife-cuts to the fruit become more and more heavy.

"You were given a _deadline_!" she exclaims in outrage. "I am paying you to _meet_ that deadline! You guys are not getting paid to sit on your asses all day and twiddle your thumbs! You told me it'd be finished by Monday and now you're pushing it back to Wednesday? The store is opening on _Friday_! So help me god if it gets pushed back _again_!" Exasperatingly she ends the call and slams her phone down onto the marble counter with a huff. Why has this turned out to be so very complicated? Why can't this all go on stress-free?

The sliding door that connects the backyard to the kitchen slides open and a bit of her worry vanishes when she looks up to be greeted by Julian.

"You okay?" he voices in concern. "You were taking a long time so they sent me in to look for you. We thought you got lost or something," he jokingly says, joining her on the other side of the kitchen. He can tell that something is wrong just by the expression she wears on her face.

She sighs and walks back over to finish cutting up some fruit. "Its…nothing," she shrugs.

Julian looks on suspiciously as she chops with such vigor and passion. He moves closer and carefully slides the knife out of her hand. "Maybe I should take this away," he says lightly, placing the sharp, potentially dangerous utensil down. He places two firm hands on her shoulders. "Now what's wrong? Seriously." Her little façade doesn't get passed him. It _never_ does. It's something she's truly come to appreciate because he makes her talk about her problems and not run from them.

Brooke's unfazed demeanor from just moments before dissipates before Julian's eyes and before either can realize, her hazel orbs pool with tears that threaten to fall.

"The contractors called me," she mumbles quietly. "Now they're saying…they're saying that the store won't be ready until Wednesday," she finishes with a heavy, longing sigh. "Maybe…maybe this means that it's just not meant to be."

"What?" his voice is etched with surprise as he wraps the brunette in a tight, comforting hug. "Brooke, no. You've worked so hard for all of this."

She knows that what Julian says is _true_. She has worked hard. She's poured her heart and soul into her work in the last three months. She'd been able to find her muse and inspiration and has really gotten back into designing. She's spent hours sitting either at home or in the empty storefront Julian purchased for her, just sketching up designs and pondering ideas. She had forgotten just had great it felt to be back working, doing something she truly loves.

So, it was after she'd gathered and put together her own portfolio that she decided to do something risky; with Julian's insistence of course. She'd taken a trip down to New York City and visited the offices of Clothes over Bro's – the company she had once owned and operated, but later sold to have time to start a family.

It still seems surreal to her that it actually all worked. The owner who had taken over after her had agreed to sell the company back over to whom it truly belonged to. Sure, it was a lot of money, but the company had once been who Brooke was, and now, she really wanted to get that part of her life back.

Clothes Over Bro's is now officially hers again. But things aren't running as smoothly as they had been when she easily purchased the company back. She is set to open her store Friday night, but construction seems to be in standstill for reasons even she is unsure of.

"Baby, everything is going to turn out fine," he whispers consoling, still embracing her in his arms. "You've got so many people supporting you, backing you up, wanting this to go _perfect_ for you," he assures.

She nods against his chest. "I just don't want to disappoint you, Julian," she admits. "You put so much money and so much energy into this…all _for me_."

Instantly, he pulls away from their hug and places his hands on either side of her face. "Hey, I did that all because I _believe_ in you, Brooke. I _know_ that you can do this. And disappoint me? You could _never_ disappoint me. Especially when I'm already _so_ proud of you and everything you do."

A stray tear falls down her perfect porcelain skin and before she can even bring a knuckle up to her cheek to wipe its residue, Julian brushes his thumb over her face to wipe it away.

"I promise everything is going to turn out just how you want it. Just have a little faith in yourself, Brooke Davis. Okay?"

She gives a slight tearful chuckle and nods. "It's kinda hard sometimes, but I'll try."

Julian grins and brings his lips to hers in a short, yet passionate kiss. "That's all I ask," he replies afterwards.

The sliding door opens once more, this time breaking them out of their small moment.

"Mom, what's taking so long?" Colton stands in the doorway. He's standing in his swimsuit, dripping wet, so he knows not to come all the way inside the house. "Me and Jamie were doin' handstands under water! It's so cool!"

Wiping any trace of tears away, Brooke walks over to her son and picks him up in her arms. He may be nine-years-old now, but he's still small enough that Brooke is able to pick him up every now and then.

"Mom!" he laughs. "I'm all wet!"

"That's okay, handsome. Now come on. Let me see this handstand of yours," she's halfway out the door, headed towards the patio and pool, when she turns back around. "Julian, can you please grab the fruit?"

* * *

><p>"Julian, stop cheating!" Colton points an accusing finger in his face.<p>

Holding his hands up in surrender, Julian can't help but laugh a little. "I'm not cheating," he defends himself.

They're all sitting in the middle of living room playing "Candyland."

"Yes you are," Colton presses. "You were only supposed to move one red, you moved _two_," he shakes his head and stands up. "I don't want to play this game anymore anyway. It's for _babies_."

At her son's declaration, Brooke raises her eyebrows. "Oh I see. So you turn nine a few weeks ago and suddenly your favorite board game is for babies?"

"Mhmm," Colton nods triumphantly with a smile. "That's right, mom."

"Fine," Julian shakes his head, putting the contents of the game back into the box. "But for the record, I did _not_ cheat."

"I don't know about that one, Julian," Brooke teases. "That would mean that my son _lied_, and we are not liars. Isn't that right, Colt?"

"Right!" he affirms confidently, walking over to sit beside his mother.

Things have been hectic regarding the store opening, and while it's only four days away and things aren't even done yet, Brooke is thankful for these moments she gets to spend with her two favorite boys. It's the calm moments like these that help her relax and take her mind off of her crazy work issues.

"How's the store comin', mom?" Colton looks up to her in question. "Are you excited?"

"Mmm..excited and nervous," she admits to him in contemplation.

"You've got nothin' to be worried about, mom. It's gonna be great!"

Brooke smiles at her son. "Thanks, babe." Turning to Julian, she jokes, "he's starting to sound like you."

"I wouldn't say that's a _bad_ thing," Julian plays along.

Brooke shakes her head. "Definitely not."

Disrupting the household, the bell rings and Colton immediately jolts up to his feet. "I'll get it!" he announces, charging towards the front door.

Not even a minute later, he calls back into the house. "Mom, it's for you!"

Both Brooke and Julian follow Colton's previous steps to the front door. Standing in the doorway is a deliveryman carrying a large, elaborate flower arrangement.

Brooke's brow furrows in bewilderment as she signs the papers saying she's received the delivery.

"Who's it from?" Julian questions as they walk back into the house.

Colton agrees with this question, just as curious.

Brooke places the vase down on the table and searches the arrangement until she discovers a card. She pulls it out and opens it to read it. Her eyes quickly but carefully scan the words as she reads the note silently to herself.

"_Dear Brooke, Congratulations on getting Clothes Over Bro's back and opening up a store here in Tree Hill. I passed by it the other day and it is looking great. I'm sure when it opens at the end of the week, it will be perfect. You deserve this success more than anybody I know. I spend my days and nights just going over all the mistakes I've made, causing you all this pain. I've said this before, but I am sorry. So truly and incredibly sorry. Despite this, I do understand why you haven't forgiven me yet. And I will understand if you never do. Just know that I am so proud of you, best friend. And as Lucas watches down on you, he's proud of you, too. I love you, B. Davis. Love, P. Sawyer."_

Brooke sucks in a breath as her eyes begin to cloud over with tears. She has promised herself that she will never again cry over Peyton Saywer. And she's been successful for _months_. She doesn't want to break this streak now.

"Brooke?" Julian's voice tunes her back into reality. "Who's it from?"

"…Peyton…" she says almost inaudibly.

"Aunt Peyt?" Colton questions in interest. He hasn't seen his aunt in the longest time. She had sent him a card in the mail for his birthday, but he hadn't seen her in person. In fact, the last time he did, he practically yelled at her on the front steps of his home. That seems like nearly a lifetime ago for the young child.

Swiftly, Brooke crumbles up the card in her hands, tosses it in the garbage and then follows suite by tossing the flowers in too.

"Mom…?"

"I'm fine," she quickly answers.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day takes a dark turn. Instead of smiles and laughter, the house is filled with a cold, tense feeling. All because of the flowers.<p>

Brooke hasn't spoken about it since she tossed them away, but Julian knows that is what has been bothering her. He wants to know what was written in that note?

After Colton goes off to bed, Julian walks into the bedroom to find Brooke sitting on the bed, staring at the wall.

"Are you okay?" He knows that this is a stupid question. She isn't okay, and it's pretty damn obvious too.

Brooke shrugs, wrapping her arms around her own body. She doesn't want to talk about.

"Brooke…" Julian exhales, moving to sit next to her on the bed. "What did the card say? What did Peyton say?"

"It's not important, Julian," she shakes her head.

"Of course it is," he protests. "If it's got you so upset, then yeah…it _is_."

"It was just about the store," she relents. "_That's it_."

Julian frowns. He doesn't know how he's going to get through to her. She's been fragile and sensitive about this topic ever since that fateful night on the rivercourt, back before they were even a couple. She's locked up her feelings regarding this issue ever since then.

"Brooke…maybe…maybe you should go and talk to her…" he suggests cautiously.

Her head whips in his direction and her eyes dart to his like daggers. "_What_?" she asks incredulously.

"Maybe it'll do some good…maybe it will help you let go of this…this _anger_. It isn't good for you. Peyton wants to make amends, maybe you should _try_, too."

"Make amends?" her voice rises. "You have _no idea_ what you're talking about, Julian. Forgive her, right? Like you've forgiven your parents?"

Julian stands up. "Okay, that's not fair." Why did she have to drag them into this? It's completely irrelevant.

"No, what's not fair is you pushing this issue on me."

"I'm not "pushing the issue" on you, Brooke. I'm asking you to think about it because it may actually _help you_!"

"You _are_ pushing it on me! And quite frankly, it's _none of your business_!"

Julian stops abruptly, feeling anger rise in him in a capacity he's never felt.

"None of my business?" he questions in pure disbelief. His voice is a mixture of fury and hurt. "None of my business. See I thought it was my business because we're in a relationship and we're supposed to talk about things. But my mistake. Do you realize how much I have given up to be here with you, Brooke?"

"I never asked you for anything," she replies back with just as much anger.

"You _never_ asked me?" he rages. "Oh, so I'm just the idiot who thought we were actually in love. I'm the idiot who bought you a whole freakin' store to help you launch your career again. I'm the idiot who gave up _my_ whole career back in L.A. to stay here and support you and help you raise your son!"

"Don't do me any favors!" Brooke shakes her head in disgust.

Julian lets out a sardonic laugh and walks towards the door. "Believe me, I won't. I'm done." He finishes with a loud slam to the door.

Brooke stares in shock at the closed bedroom door.

_What just happened_?

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Wow, totally did not plan on having that happen at all…kinda just wrote itself. Special shout out to LauraLynn3 who suggested a Brulian fight!  
>Hopefully this'll motivate you all to review? The faster I update, the faster this problem gets fixed? That sounds logical right? Haha :p<strong>

**Anonymous reviewers: **

Caseyjr – Thanks! :)

Caroline – Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoyed :)

LauraLynn3 – I'm glad you like that I'm not rushing any of that stuff. It takes time! So to be totally honest, I wasn't even planning on having them fight (like your suggestion), but there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it! Lol Thanks for the review! :)

Kelly – Wow, right before I was about to post this, I saw you reviewed! Lol Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Thanks everyone! REVIEW! Reviews make my day extra special :)**

**-Melissa**


	32. Chapter 32

How to Save a Life

Chapter 32 –

At first, Brooke doesn't know how to feel. She doesn't know what to think or how to react. The last five minutes flew by so fast that it only reads as a blur in her mind when she tries to piece everything together. What had started off as a decent day had quickly, without even any intention, turned into a total _disaster_. Now, all she's left staring at is her closed bedroom door, with the sound of it slamming on its hinges resonating in her head.

It isn't until a good fifteen minutes later that the repercussions finally set in, and this is when she allows the first tears to fall.

She has never seen Julian _that_ angry before. The worst part is, _she_ is responsible for that rage that moments before surged through him.

She's never liked confrontation, at least in regards to her _own_ personal issues. And at the time, she felt as if Julian was forcing her to do something she quite honestly just doesn't feel she is ready for yet. But maybe, just maybe it was simply a suggestion on his part. And perhaps she had just gotten too defensive a bit too quickly.

The way she had spoken to him, the things she had shouted at him…it all makes her sound so unappreciative, so ungrateful. And she's _not_ proud of that at all.

She slowly gets off the bed and opens the door slowly. A part of her is really hoping he's either sitting down the hall in the guest bedroom or sitting downstairs in the living room waiting, giving them both time to cool off. He couldn't have left, could he?

She tiptoes past Colton's room, so thankful that he's sleeping through this whole catastrophe and softly knocks on the guest room's door.

No reply.

Taking a deep breath she twists the doorknob and is met with an empty room, her heart dropping further. But she has to remain hopeful. He's downstairs. She just knows it.

She takes slow, soft steps down the stairs.

"Julian?" she calls out hesitantly, losing hope and confidence as each second passes by. Things aren't looking good.

All the lights downstairs are off. In each and every single room.

A strangled sob escapes and she reaches up to cover her mouth. She's overwhelmed with a mixture of shock, disappointment, but most of all _regret_.

He has left. And she doesn't know what she's going to do now. Should she wait until the morning? Or should she try and remedy the problem now?

Without another thought, Brooke races back up to her room, making a beeline over to where her cellphone lies.

Her fingers numbly dial his number and it feels like she's being tortured as she waits and it rings and rings.

"Please, Julian. Please pick up," she whispers her inner thoughts out loud, desperation pouring through every syllable she sounds.

Her heart nearly stops when she finally hears his voice.

"Brooke," his voice sounds heavy, and in many ways, unfamiliar. "Listen, I can't really talk right now."

She frowns, clutching the phone tight to her ear as if not to miss a single word he says. She hears some commotion in the background. "What…why…Julian, where are you? Where did you go?"

She hears him draw in an elongated breath. She knows that what he's about to say, she won't like. "I'm heading to the airport. I'm catching a redeye back to L.A., Brooke."

"_Wh-What_?" she sputters out. She was not expecting this response. It's the worst possible outcome for all of this. "But you don't have any of your stuff," she tries to reason.

"I've got stuff back in California."

"Julian, we need to talk about this. _Please_," she begs.

Without missing a beat, he replies, "I _tried_ talking, Brooke. You wouldn't listen to what I was saying." He hates talking to her like this; being tough and cold. And as he hears her soft cries from the other end of the phone, it honestly breaks his heart even more. But he has to stand his ground sometime.

"But you don't have to leave," she says in between cries. "I love you, Julian. And I _do_ realize all that you've done for me and all that you've done for Colton. Please, can't we just work this out?"

When Julian takes a few minutes before answering, she feels the slightest bit of optimism. Maybe she's changed his mind. Maybe he's going to come back.

"Brooke…I love you, too…but-"

"-Then that should be _it_," she forcefully cuts him off. She isn't making this easy on him.

"Look, I just think that we should take some time apart…maybe…maybe we _rushed_ into things. This time apart will give us _both_ time to think about everything."

"But there's nothing _I_ need to think about, Julian. I'm sorry for all the things I said. I was just angry and I took it out on you. Julian, we _need_ you here. Isn't there _anything_ I can say to fix this; to change your mind?"

He knows that if he stays on the phone any longer, she _will_ change his mind. He'll probably apologize over the phone, tell the cab driver to drive him back to her house, and then they'll go on like this has never happened. But it has. He's not about to just let it go so easily.

"You've got issues that you need to figure out, and I do, too…I'll call you in a few days, Brooke," he hurriedly tells her. "I've gotta go." It takes everything within him to muster up enough strength to actually hang up on her. And when he does, it doesn't feel good. It doesn't feel liberating or redeeming. In fact, it feels _anything_ but.

* * *

><p>When Brooke wakes up in the morning, her head is throbbing in pain and her eyes feel puffy. She's a bit disoriented at first before it sets in that she has cried herself to sleep. All of last night's events then rush into her mind and she remembers what exactly has happened.<p>

Just as she's about to cry again, she remembers the _one_ reason for why she can't.

_Colton_.

As heartbroken as she is about Julian's departure, she can't even begin to fathom what Colton's reaction will be. So, right then and there, she decides she _won't_ tell him. Not yet anyway. He's been so _happy_ these past few months and she would hate to see him revert back to his Pre-Julian days. For him, and him only, she'll fake a smile and pretend that everything is just fine. She at least owes him that.

* * *

><p>"But why'd he hafta go back there, mom?" Colton questions intently.<p>

Brooke sighs reluctantly. In an impromptu excuse, she had said that Julian had to fly back to California late last night.

"Uhh…he's looking into a new movie." It's painful to lie as she swallows a lump in the back of her throat.

"For how long?" Colton presses. "Will he be back when your store opens?"

At a question like this, Brooke is caught off guard. She hadn't realized that. It's now Tuesday, and that means three days until Clothes Over Bro's opens.

She stares into her young son's eyes, almost as if looking for an answer to his important question. She blinks back tears and produces something that resembles a smile. "I sure hope so," she speaks, more so comforting her own self rather than answering his question.

* * *

><p>"How could he just leave like that?" Nathan asks in repulsion as he, his wife, and Brooke sit outside, watching as Jamie and Colton play a game of basketball. He makes sure that the boys are out of earshot.<p>

Brooke sadly shakes her head. It's Thursday now, and she hasn't spoken to Julian since Monday night when they had that phone call. He won't answer her calls or texts now and she doesn't know what to do. Sometimes she feels like just booking a flight to L.A. so he has no option but to talk. But she realizes that, that just isn't _rational_. Colton's been asking more and more questions, getting very suspicious, and she's afraid that soon enough, she's going to run out of answers to provide. Especially when Julian doesn't show up for the store opening tomorrow.

"I said some things to him, Nate," she unwillingly admits.

"So? Because of that he runs away like a _coward_?"

"Nathan-" Haley tries to cut in before her husband takes it too far.

"-I thought he was different," Nathan finishes off sadly.

"He _is_," Brooke insists. She still has to defend him through this all. The more and more she thinks about it, the more and more she sees that this is all _her _fault. This could have all been avoided had she opened up more about Peyton; had she took the time to apologize right then and there instead of shouting at him, saying things she truly did not mean.

"Do you think he's going to come back, Brooke? I mean you can't lie to Colton forever…" Haley always proves to be the voice of reason in tough situations.

Brooke looks on to her son as he jokes around and plays with his cousin, laughing and smiling.

Haley is right. He deserves to know.

* * *

><p>The last couple of days for Julian have proved to be <em>miserable<em>. He's spent so much time with Brooke and Colton that even a day apart has him longing to be back in their presence. He misses them in ways he didn't even think were possible. He had thought this trip would do some good. It would help him clear his head and organize his thoughts. He has found this pretty hard to do however, when every waking moment he spends is consumed by memories of those two people he has come to regard as his _family_. Now he just feels empty and incomplete without them.

He knows that Brooke was probably talking in the heat of the moment. She's voiced so many times before how thankful she was to find somebody like him. But when she yelled at him the other night, her words stung and something inside him just went off.

He slowly walks up the winding gravel path until he is standing before the all too familiar home. He doesn't really know why he's here, but the whole time he's been in L.A., it's as though this house has been beckoning him. He hopes to maybe find some sort of answers.

Swallowing back whatever pride he has left, he walks up to the door and rings the bell, silently hoping that this won't be _another_ mistake he has made.

He hears footsteps shuffle from inside and a few moments later, the door opens wide.

"…Julian…" Sylvia stands before him nearly speechless. "I…I wasn't expecting you. Oh, I'm so happy to see you." She breaks out into a smile and pulls him in for a hug.

"Good to see you, too, mom," he answers somewhat halfheartedly.

"Where's Brooke? Colton?" she asks, looking outside hoping to maybe spot them in the driveway lingering around.

Julian awkwardly scratches the back of his head. "Uh, that's kind of what I was hoping to talk to you about."

Confusion washes over Sylvia's face as she steps aside, making way for Julian to enter. "_Oh_…of course, come on in then," she replies, giving him an assuring nod. As the two of them walk through the foyer into the living room, she tries to make small talk. "Have you visited your father?"

Julian stiffly shakes his head. "I'm not really here to visit anyone, mom."

Sylvia can tell that something is off with her son. He almost looks _depressed_.

"Then why _are_ you here?" she cautiously asks after they have both taken a seat on the sofa. "And where are Brooke and Colton? I may be no expert on relationships, but I definitely saw something there between you two, Julian."

Julian's eyes dart to floor, embarrassed to meet his mother's stare.

"Julian…" Sylvia voices in alarm.

"I'm just so confused, mom," he speaks lowly.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," he sighs glumly. "It's just…at first I felt like maybe I rushed things too much…but now…as I'm here, miles away from Tree Hill, I can't get them off my mind…Me and Brooke…we had a fight."

Sylvia remains silent for a minute before reaching over to place a comforting hand on Julian's knee. " Every couple fights, Julian," she tells him in a serious tone.

Julian nods. He knows this. But there's just something else bugging him. "I just don't want to end up like you and dad," he admits.

Sylvia's face falls at her son's confession. He's been scarred since he was a young boy, constantly being thrown in the middle of his parents' fights.

"Julian," she carefully says, shaking her head. "I _promise_ you…what you have with Brooke will _never_ turn into what your father and I had. One little fight here and there doesn't _break_ you. If anything, it should make the two of you stronger. I saw both of you those couple of months ago when you were last here. The way you defended her and stood up to your father…You've never spoken to him like that _ever_. If your father cared that much about me, we'd probably still be together. What you and Brooke have is _so_ different. Don't let the illusion of what you grew up with ruin that. Do you understand me?"

Julian listens intently as his mother tells him all of this. She's never been the one to have these kind of one-on-one intimate conversations with her son. Julian wonders if she had, would his childhood have been better? He clears his throat when she's done, after her words have sunken in. "What if it's too late, mom?"

She shakes her head dismissively with a content smile. "If you know that there is something worth fighting for, it's _never_ too late…Do you love her? Can you picture spending your future without her and that adorable little boy of hers?"

"No," he immediately responds. There's never been a question in his mind in that regard.

Sylvia sits back, having found her answer. "Then let me ask you this again…_Why_ are you _here_?"

* * *

><p>"Mom, is Julian gonna be back tomorrow?" Colton asks while he scrambles into his bed, ready to go to sleep for the night.<p>

Brooke takes a deep breath before patting down the bed comforter. "Here, sit. I have to talk to you about something."

Colton sits up and looks to his mother in interest. "Is everything okay?"

She wraps her arms around her son, more so for own sake. "Baby, I'm not sure if Julian's coming back."

Colton looks up at her. "Tomorrow for the store?" he asks with a frown.

Brooke's eyes mist with tears as she struggles to shake her head. "I'm not sure if he's coming back…_ever_."

Colton jolts up and out of his mother's grasp. "_What_? What do you mean? You told me that he just went away for a few days for a movie!" he exclaims angrily.

"I know, I know, baby. But-"

"-But what? You _lied_ to me! Why?"

"Colton, I was just trying to figure out _how_ to tell you…I _know_ how upsetting this is. I was just as upset."

He looks at Brooke and sees now that she is actually crying. His anger diminishes at least for the time being as he finds his seat beside her again. He loops an arm through hers and leans his head against her side. "Mom? Why does everyone leave us?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Don't worry! Things will start looking up in the next chapter! **

**Anonymous reviewers: **

Caroline – Glad you enjoyed it! Hope you enjoyed this quick update :)

LauraLynn3 – Thanks and hope you liked this one! :)

Kelly – Hope you liked this latest chapter! :)

**Thanks for the reviews guys. You all never fail to put a smile on my face. Review! :)**

**-Melissa**


	33. Chapter 33

How to Save a Life

Chapter 33 –

Julian breathes in the fresh morning sea breeze as he reaches his hands out to grip the balcony's railing. He thought that standing out here and watching the rolling tides would provide him with some sort of calm and relief. But it _doesn't_. If anything, it makes him feel even worse as he is reminded about the trip he, Brooke, and Colton took here not too many months before.

His talk with his mother has really got him thinking about things. The more and more he debates it, the more and more he sees what a _huge_ mistake he made by walking away that night a few days ago.

He forcefully pushes back from the banister and walks back into the house.

Why is he still _here_?

* * *

><p>"Okay," Brooke tugs on her exclusively made Clothes Over Bro's form-fitting dress as she nervously paces the perimeters of the store. It's her own little way of mentally preparing herself for what is about to come tonight, and while it is <em>supposed<em> to _calm_ her nerves, the pacing seems to only make her even _more_ tense. Although everything seems to be correctly put in its place and the store truly does look _great_ (meaning the constant over-the-phone fighting with the contractors had in fact paid off), she can't help but feel that something isn't _right_. And she knows exactly what it is but is insisting on trying to push that thought to the back of her mind if only for a few hours tonight.

"Well look how handsome you are, Coley."

Brooke looks up when she hears Haley's voice. She had been so preoccupied with her worries she hadn't even noticed Haley, Nathan, and Jamie enter the store. She throws a glance over to Colton who barely gives a response to his aunt's comment.

The blonde boy is sitting up on the counter, feet dangling several inches above the ground, wearing the saddest face imaginable. He's been sporting this stoic-like attitude since finding out the _truth_ about Julian and it breaks Brooke's heart to see him like this _again_.

Brooke gives Haley an apologetic smile before turning to her disappointed son. "What do you say, handsome?"

Colton sullenly nods with a mumble, "Thanks, Aunt Haley."

"Anytime," Haley replies with a wink, trying anything to brighten him up. She can't imagine how hard this can be for him. After losing Lucas he really became close to Julian and looked up to him in so many ways. Now he is gone _too_.

Jamie stands awkwardly by Nathan, unsure of what to say to his younger cousin and best friend. He hadn't really gotten to know Julian that well, but from the times he did hang out with him, he seemed like a pretty cool guy.

Nathan clears his throat and speaks for the first time since arriving in the brand new store. "We've got about an hour or so before the store opens. How 'bout I take the two of you boys for ice cream?" He knows Colton has been cooped up in the store for hours as Brooke has been preparing so perhaps it'll be a good idea to take him out for a bit and get his mind off of things.

Colton perks up a little at the thought of ice cream and shrugs. "I guess," he mutters, hopping off the counter, landing firmly on the soles of his brand new dress shoes.

"Just make sure they don't get any on their clothes, Nathan," Haley warns him as the boys walk out of the store. They definitely don't need the kids walking around all sticky and messy while the night is still young.

"He's not doing so well, is he?" Haley asks sadly.

Brooke shakes her head and lets out a jagged breath. "I just don't know what to do, Hales," she confesses exasperatedly. "It's like he's lost trust in Julian or something. How can I make this better for him when I can't even make it better for myself?" It's more of a rhetorical question than one her best friend can actually answer, though she doubts there's even a response out there to satisfy such an issue. She hasn't spoken to Julian in _days_. She goes to bed at night just wishing that when she wakes up, this will have all been a nightmare and he'll be there, sleeping soundly beside her. "I…I just miss him so much, Haley," she says as tears begin to trail down her cheeks. She hadn't wanted to cry today. In fact, she promised herself she _wouldn't_…Today is supposed to be a _happy_ day.

Haley immediately walks over to the crying brunette to console her and envelop her in a hug. She had honestly thought Julian would be back by now. "It's going to be okay, Brooke. Just look," she says, gesturing around them to the store they stand encompassed by. "You've got this _whole_ new part of your life to look forward to."

The store…getting Clothes Over Bro's back…it's all she's wanted for the longest time.

She slowly shakes her head and turns to face Haley with glossy, tearful eyes. "Without Julian, it just doesn't feel right."

Julian had been the one to help her rediscover her dream. He had been the one to push her to get where she is in this exact moment. Without him, this never would have been possible…So how can he _not_ be here by her side tonight, watching all of her dreams become a reality?

* * *

><p>"Mom, I think it's time for you to make your speech now," Colton informs Brooke, holding out a creased piece of paper.<p>

Brooke looks around. The store is _packed_. And while that makes her _very_ happy, it also makes her _extremely nervous_. She usually is able to handle pressure well. Not so much tonight though. Not without _him_ beside her.

She gives her son a nervous smile and accepts the paper.

"Want to stand next to me, babe?"

Colton displays an expression of disinterest staring out into, what looks to him, like a sea of people. "If you want me to," he replies dejectedly.

Brooke reaches out to grab his hand and pulls him along. "I'd really like that, Colt."

Colton reluctantly sighs, grips his mother's hand, and walks towards the podium with her. He doesn't want to be here. He doesn't want to pretend he's not sad; because he is. He just wants to go back to a few days ago when it felt like he actually had a family again.

They inch their way towards the front of the store and with each step, Brooke finds herself getting more anxious. She places the speech down on the stand and drops her hands to her side.

"Good evening everyone," she greets with a large dimpled grin. She has to ignore the gut-wrenching pain she's experiencing and put on a smile. "I hope you all are having a fabulous time shopping and looking around." She then takes a breath and glances down at the paper. As her eyes scan over quickly, she finds herself getting lost in the words.

"_I don't know what to write!" she whines in a frustrated matter, throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail. "Nothing sounds good," she holds the notepad back up to her face, scribbling out a few words. _

"_I don't know why you're so nervous," Julian laughs with a grin. "It's not like any of this is new to you."_

"_Exactly," Brooke rolls her eyes playfully. "I'm not an amateur designer anymore. People expect more from me now." _

"_They expect more from you only because they know how talented you are, Brooke…Your work is amazing. Stop being so hard on yourself," he tells her, leaning over to place a kiss on her forehead. _

"_Thanks," she mumbles sheepishly. "I'm just nervous I guess. And it's a week away and I still don't know what to write in my speech!"_

_Julian shakes his head. "You're thinking too much about it. Just…write from the heart. Be yourself. And if you get nervous, just remember I'll be right there with you in the room."_

Brooke snaps out of her memory and sees as the crowd has all eyes on her. How long had she been dazed out for? She refocuses back on the paper and then looks back towards all the gathered people standing before her.

_I'll be right there with you_.

She looks around searching for that pair of familiar brown eyes. But she can't find them. Julian _isn't_ with her.

"I…um…" she nervously stammers as her hands begin to tremble. "I'm sorry…I can't do this," she hurriedly mumbles, turning around to walk away towards the door. She needs fresh air.

As she begins to make her way towards the front, past the customers and press, something happens. The door opens before her with someone rushing in and as she looks up to see the man responsible for nearly bumping into her, her mouth opens wide in shock.

"Julian?" she hears Colton call out from behind her in the store. But instead of sounding surprised in a happy, delighted way, he sounds astonished in a disgusted, repulsed way.

She turns around in just enough time to see her son run in the opposite direction, to the back room in the store.

"Brooke…" his voice sounds raw, tired, and apologetic.

By now, the crowd in the store has gathered towards the center acting as spectators, seeing everything unfold dramatically.

Brooke's eyes lock with Julian's for an intense moment. "Julian…I…um…I have to go check on him," she whispers hoarsely, tearing her eyes away from his and swiftly walking past the group of onlookers.

Tonight just got _a lot_ more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So I wasn't going to update tonight but then I realized I didn't want to leave you guys waiting **_**too**_** long which is why this is a bit shorter than usual. Plus I wanted to leave you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger! **

**Anonymous reviewers:**

Caroline – Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this one :)

**I'll try and update again tomorrow but I make no promises. Definitely within the next 3 days though! So it's not too long! And your reviews always make me want to write even quicker so PLEASE REVIEW :) You guys are the best!**

**-Melissa**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N – Important note at the bottom. Please read :)**

* * *

><p><span>How to Save a Life<span>

Chapter 34 –

As fast as her stiletto heels allow, Brooke races towards the back of the store where Colton has run off to just seconds before.

Just as instinctively, Julian follows closely behind. Out of the many mistakes he has made since arriving in Tree Hill, it has _always_ been Colton who instantly forgives him. Hearing the young boy say his name with such anger comes as an unexpected rude awakening. Any hopes of having this whole disastrous fight being immediately forgotten seems just about impossible at the moment. Colton's reaction has shown Julian that his decision to leave was an _even_ _bigger_ mistake than he had originally thought.

Once all three have stepped into the secluded back store room, the air is filled with an eerie silence. As Colton's eyes bore into Julian's through a squinted glare, Julian feels his heart break to bits. How is he possibly supposed to gain this kid's trust back after what he has done?

"Colton…" he begins, addressing the nine-year-old with a gentle, low voice.

"I _don't_ want to talk to you," Colton immediately responds, shaking his head and folding his arms over his chest. "You _left_ us," he speaks bitterly.

"I know and I want to apologize to you…to _both_ of you," he turns slightly to address Brooke who he has noticed has been especially quiet since he arrived.

Despite his pleads, Colton shakes his head even more fervently, a growing scowl present on his face. "When my dad left us, he didn't have a choice. He _couldn't_ stay. You came and you told me you would _always_ be here for me and for my mom. You _chose_ to leave us, Julian."

When Colton finishes talking, his anger somewhat diminishes and is replaced with sadness and disappointment. He has always looked up to Julian since he's known him…But know he's not so sure. Julian has hurt him _and_ his mom.

Julian glumly looks down towards the floor and nods his head the slightest bit. "Okay," he mumbles. "I won't force you to talk to me, Colton." He picks his eyes up from the ground and searches to meet Brooke's gaze. When their eyes meet, it's a silent plea begging for help in this complicated matter. While he won't force Colton to talk right now, he and Brooke _need_ to.

"Uhhh," Brooke speaks for the first time in minutes. She gently rests a hand on Colton's shoulder. "Babe, how about you go outside and find Jamie? I'll be out in a minute."

Colton looks back and forth between his mother and Julian and agrees reluctantly. "No more than a minute, mom!" he calls back as he leaves the two in the room. He is angry with Julian, and he thinks his mom should be, too.

Silence resumes in the room once Colton is gone, but only for a few seconds. It's too painful when they don't talk. Too agonizing.

"Hopefully you're a bit friendlier than Colt…," Julian hesitates to smile at his poor attempt of a joke.

"Julian," Brooke whispers lowly.

"I'm sorry," he says right after, closing his eyes and trying to piece together the right words. He needs to find a way to make this better. "I…um…the store…it looks great, Brooke."

She raises her eyebrows, a bit surprised that _this_ is what he decides to talk about. Maybe it's his way of easing into a deeper conversation; one she is sure they need to have. "Thank you, it does," she comments lightly, nodding her head. "But…I don't think that's what we need to talk about, is it?"

Julian lets out a deep breath and shakes his head. "To be honest, Brooke, I don't even know why we fought in the first place. I know you said some things and I said some things…and I shouldn't have left because of it."

Brooke takes slow and steady steps closer to where he stands. She blinks back tears and clears her throat. "But you _did_. And it's my fault you did. I…I pushed you too far."

"Brooke," he voices, reaching out to gently grasp her shoulders. "None of what happened was _your _fault. I was being stupid."

"But I said some really _awful_ things to you. You _have_ to know that I appreciate _everything_ you do for us. You gave up a whole other life for us. And you have to know that, that means the _world_ to me. It truly does."

Julian smiles a little at this before opening his mouth to speak again. "I just…wanted you to open up to me more. To talk about what happened. But I shouldn't have forced you like that. I was being insensitive about the whole issue," he recalls, thinking back to the whole Peyton ordeal. Over their days apart he tried to put himself in her shoes. Peyton was Brooke's best friend and she had betrayed her in one of the worst ways possible. He couldn't expect Brooke to be okay about his suggestion. It wasn't rational.

"But you were just trying to help, and I understand that now. I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did, Julian. I'm sorry," she cries, leaning over to him in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

He wraps his arms around her body. "I'm sorry too, Brooke," he says, feeling her tears soak right through his shirt.

"Did you really mean it though? That we need time apart from each other? That we rushed things?" She's afraid to ask these questions and hear his response. These last few days have been complete _torture_ and she's afraid that if she needs to spend another second away from this man, she won't know what she'll do.

"_No_," he instantly assures. "God no, Brooke. I was just saying all that because I was angry and I was confused and just so mad at what had happened."

She breathes out a sigh of relief at his answer and hugs him tighter. "Good because I missed you too much. I don't what I'd do without you."

He's relieved to hear her says this because he's felt the _same_ way. "Hey," he breaks their hug and moves his hand up to caress her cheek. "I want to tell you something."

She stares into his comforting eyes and nods, urging him to continue.

"When I was in California, all I could think about was you and Colton. I was miles away from you guys, all the way across the country. I was back to the place I used to consider my home. Except it was _different_. It didn't _feel_ like my home anymore. I just felt like a visitor…I felt _lost_. I felt this emptiness and I just _knew_ it was because I didn't get to see you two every day like I had been doing. And then I realized…I can't _ever_ spend another day like that again…without you two. It's too painful. I need you and Colton in my life every single day for the rest of my life," he tells her passionately. "I know we talked about this a couple of months ago and how we weren't ready but I think we are now…"

Brooke's eyes widen, knowing exactly what he is talking about. "Julian…" she tries to protest softly. She doesn't want him doing this now just because of their fight. "You don't have to do this…We can forget about the fight and-"

"No," he shakes his head. "It isn't about the fight. It isn't about _any_ of that. It's about how much I love you and how much I love Colton. If anything, this whole thing has just made me realize something I should've known a long time ago. Something I probably did see but tried to ignore…But not anymore. I don't want to ever have to spend another day away from you…I _can't_. I want you to be my wife, Brooke. And I want Colton to be my son."

Now more tears stream down her face, but for a completely different reason. She wants this too. More than anything. A family; the _complete_ package.

"I don't know if the silence is good or bad…" Julian remarks cautiously, noting she hasn't said anything in response to his rather important proposition.

She tearfully laughs at his comment and playfully rolls her eyes. "It's good, _definitely_ good," she smiles.

Grinning he takes a step back. "Well if that's the case…" He proceeds to reach into his back pocket to pull out a small red box.

"Those aren't earrings are they?" Brooke jokes.

"No," Julian chuckles, kneeling down right before her. "Since the first time I came to see you and you opened the door only to slam it in my face a second later, I knew that you were going to be the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with," he says with a grin that has always made her heart skip a beat.

"Julian…" she giggles as he recalls the memory from the first time they had met. To compare then to now is astounding.

"Oh you're right…maybe I realized it when you slapped me right across my face."

"_That_ was it," she teases.

He nods and reaches out to hold her hand. "We've been through so much in such a short amount of time. And we've made it through all those things, which is why I know that we can make it through anything. You have made me the happiest I have ever been. I didn't even think I could be so happy, Brooke. So make me even happier and become my wife."

She chokes back a sob and nods her head as he slips the beautiful diamond engagement ring onto her ring finger. "I love you so much."

He stands up only to be greeted by a passionate kiss and tight embrace.

For a disastrous past few days, they can both mutually agree that this more than makes up for it all.

They stay embraced in each others arms for just a moment until the door creaks open.

"Mom!" They both look up to find Colton by the door. They had been so involved in themselves they had forgotten about the outside world. "It's been _way more_ than a minute."

Brooke giggles and wipes her tears, walking over to her son. "Colt, we need to talk to you about something. Do you think you can let Julian talk to you?"

Colton rolls his eyes in annoyance and contemplates his answer. "Promise to never leave again?"

Julian offers the boy a smile as a truce. "I promise, Colton. I'm sorry I did. But I thought about you the whole time, buddy. And I'm never going to do it again. In fact, I was wondering what you'd think if your mom and I got married…and then I could adopt you and you could officially become my son. We could all be a family."

For the first time that night, for the first time in the past four days, Colton's face lights up with a large, toothy grin. His eyes go bright and relief washes over Brooke as she sees her son return back to normal again. "Really?" he asks, excitement etched into his voice.

Julian nods enthusiastically and walks over to the boy. "_Really_…but _only_ if you want that and aren't mad at me anymore."

Colton looks up to him in question. "I guess I could forgive you…_only_ if I can start calling you _dad_ though."

Julian stops momentarily, making sure he's really just heard that right. His bond with Colton has always been strong…but actually _hearing_ him say that brings it to a whole new level.

"Colton," Julian begins with the biggest smile. "I wouldn't have it _any_ other way."

Colton instantly goes in to hug Julian. "Then you're forgiven."

Brooke stands back in awe and watches the two boys interact. She's overcome with such an emotion that she can't even describe. These two boys complete her and she can't be any more grateful for this moment than she is right now.

"And now we have a wedding to plan," she says brightly, breaking the pleasant silence in the room.

Colton turns to look at her and raises his eyebrows. "Um, mom…I think _before_ that maybe you should finish openin' the store tonight and get back to your speech!"

"Oh no!" Brooke gasps, bringing a hand over her mouth. "I totally forgot," she confesses. Being back here they truly had gone into their own little world.

"Well…I'm here now," Julian speaks, walking over to grab her hand while holding Colton's in the other. "And I'm not going anywhere. So how about you go back out there and show those people just how amazing you are?"

"We can do it together!" Colton happily suggests.

"_Together_," Brooke murmurs. "I like that," she agrees as the three head back into the main room of the store.

Thankfully the customers are still there, waiting as eager as ever.

She takes her place by the podium again, this time with her son _and_ her _fiancé. _She looks around for a moment. She's got this wonderful store, a wonderful son, wonderful friends, and a wonderful man to spend the rest of her life with. All the tragedies, the sorrow, the mistakes in life, have all led up to now. They've built up to this point where everything in life has just fallen into place – into this truly _perfect_ moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **

**Anonymous reviewers:**

Caroline – Thanks so much for the review! Hope you liked this chapter :)

Michelle – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story so much, it means a lot :)

LauraLynn3 – Sorry for that cliffhanger! haha Hopefully this chapter made up for it ;)

h23brock – You have messages disabled so I'll just thank you here! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter :)

Kelly – Thanks for the review! Nope, it didn't set them back ;) In fact, it made them better than ever. Hope you enjoyed! :)

Jennie – He's not leaving again! Hope you enjoyed :)

Nina – Thanks a bunch for the review! So Brulian made up AND Colton forgave him! Hope you liked it :)

**Okay guys now I have a **_**really important **_**question for you all. Now that Brulian are engaged I'm sure you all wanna see wedding preparations and obviously a wedding! Well here's my concern…I'm scared that if I actually write a wedding I won't do it justice at all :( This story is obviously wrapping up so either I write all the wedding stuff and conclude the story or write maybe 2-3 more chapters and have it be done. With the wedding it'd probably be closer to 5 more chapters. I just don't wanna disappoint you all if I don't write it well. PLEASE let me know your thoughts! If you all really want it (which I feel you will), then I'm obviously going to write it for you because I owe you a million for your kind reviews. So just let me know. I promise you though that whichever decision I make, you'll all love the ending (which I'm so happy I have planned out already! YAY!) Thanks guys!**

**-Melissa**


	35. Chapter 35

How to Save a Life

Chapter 35 –

"Mom! Wake up!" Colton's shrilling voice pierces through the room as he jumps up onto the bed and shakes Brooke rather violently by the shoulders, startling her a bit.

The brunette mumbles in response, eyes still closed shut, as she reaches over to the spot beside her in the bed, surprised to find it empty. She feels so comfortable right now that she doesn't want to get up, but she knows how persistent her son is. Struggling to wake up from her slumber and open her eyes, she finally comes face to face with Colton's gazing expression.

"What are you doing up so early, handsome?" she questions, sitting up on the bed as Colton switches positions hastily so he's now seated next to her.

"Mom," he rolls his eyes dramatically in a way only Brooke could have taught him how. "It's _not_ early. It's eleven o' clock!"

"Really?"

Colton nods his head amusingly with a slight laugh. "You were sleepin' so long, we made you some breakfast."

"You did?" she asks surprised, fully aware that the two boys aren't really best suited to be in the kitchen.

"Well don't get your mom too excited, Colton," a voice appears and as the two look up, they see Julian approach the doorway with a smirk, laden with a tray in his hands. "Now she'll be expecting a gourmet meal or something."

"Well we did work on it for _hours_," the boy teases.

Julian chuckles as he steps into the room and presents the breakfast to his fiancée. "Yes…_for hours_," he mocks and as Brooke studies the contents on the tray, she stifles a laugh. Definitely _not_ a gourmet meal. "You know how awful we are in the kitchen," Julian further explains with a smug grin.

Brooke raises her eyebrows before picking up the mug of coffee on the tray and bringing it to her lips. "Well it's a good thing I'm hungry for some cereal and a bagel," she winks at Colton.

"Well I poured the cereal _and _the milk!" the blonde child boasts proudly. "And he toasted the bagel…right, _dad_?"

Julian's eyes quickly lock with Brooke's at the sound of that single word. He is still just getting used to being called that, and every time he hears the utterance, he feels a chill run down his spine. In a _good_ way though…In a way he never thought was possible.

"That's, um, that's right," he stutters in affirmation.

Brooke gives him a sincere smile, understanding why he gets so nervous when Colton calls him that. Turning to Colton she wraps an arm around his shoulders. "I guess you two are just a couple of culinary geniuses then, huh? You'll have to "cook" for me more often…but in the meantime, how 'bout you jump in the shower and get ready so we can head over to the store? Okay, handsome?"

Colton frowns and shrugs. "I guess. But you better eat your breakfast! We worked hard!"

Brooke laughs and leans in to kiss his cheek. "I promise, babe."

"Bleh!" Colton jumps off the bed and uses his pajama shirt's sleeve to wipe the remnants of his mother's kiss.

"Hey!" she exclaims, feigning disappointment as he dashes out of the room. She shakes her head and turns to look at Julian. "I can't believe he did that!"

Julian chuckles and takes Colton's seat on the bed. "He's getting too old for his mom's kisses."

"No," she mopes. "That _can't_ happen. He's my baby."

"Well your _baby_ is growing up…but that's okay…you'll have more," he states rather boldly.

Brooke raises her eyebrows and observes him with amused suspicion. "Is that a proposition, Mr. Baker?"

Suddenly, it's as if realization hits him as to what he has _actually_ said out loud and his cheeks blush in a bright crimson shade. They had just gotten engaged; surely it is a bit _too early_ to be talking about such matters. "_Maybe_," he mumbles slowly, leaning to kiss her on the lips, hoping this will do the trick in washing away the issue he's put forth without even having any intention of doing so. Things have finally uncomplicated themselves, and he isn't about to turn things up again this soon.

Brooke seems to take the hint as she runs a hand through the short hair on the back of his head and then twists her body, leaning in to sink into his warm embrace. "It's nice hearing Colton call you dad," she voices quietly, enjoying the moment they have to themselves.

A grin finds its place on Julian's face as he nods. He _loves_ that kid. "You sure you're okay with it though? I mean…?"

"Look…" she begins hesitantly. "…of course it makes me a little _sad_…'dada' was Colt's first word," she tells him seriously, closing her eyes to muster up a memory in her mind.

"_Lucas!" _

_A screech runs through the house, up and down the hallways. Lucas immediately jumps to his feet and races up the staircase and down the hall into his son's nursery. _

"_What?" he asks in panic, clutching his chest to catch his breath. "What is it, Brooke?" Everything looks perfectly fine to him as he watches his wife hold their nearly eleven-month-old son in her arms. _

"_My baby boy, you did it! Yes you did!" she coos to baby Colton lifting him up and down through the air and attacking his face with kisses._

_Lucas stares in question, wondering what it is that his son has done and wondering when Brooke will actually let him on in it. _

"_Oh, Luke, you'll never guess what Colton just did!" she gushes._

_Lucas shakes his head and chuckles. "Well that's what I'm waiting to hear, pretty girl." _

"_Okay, okay!" she repositions the baby so he's sitting on her hip. "He said his first actual word!" _

"_He did?" his voice rises in excitement as he walks closer to the two. He and Brooke have been waiting for this moment for a long time and have been tempting the baby to say just about anything at this point. It has become a competition over the past few weeks as to what his first word will be. "What was it?" _

_Brooke looks down towards to happy infant in her arms who's got his thumb in his mouth. "So I was telling Colton how mommy and daddy need him to start sleeping better at night, and then, well…tell daddy what you said. Can you do that, baby? Hmm?" _

_Colton pauses momentarily, as if contemplating whether to listen to his mom, before he takes his thumb out of his mouth and reaches out towards his father. "Dada, dada, dada!" _

"Brooke?" Julian's voice interjects, halting her daydream and jerking her upright. "Are you alright?"

Brooke sucks in a breath and gulps, ridding her mind of any reminiscence from years long gone. "It's a little hard," her voice trembles. "Colton's ever only looked up to _Lucas_ as his father. But…I'm glad it's _you_ who he can also look up to in that way. I wouldn't have it be _anybody_ else."

Julian doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by all of this. He has to respect her wishes. But, if she says she's okay with it, then of course he's happy about that. "I appreciate that, Brooke," he whispers, dropping a kiss onto the crown of her head. "I love Colton so much. And I love you so much, too."

She smiles without saying another word as the silence in the room resumes once more. She feels Julian reach for her hand and looks down to find him playing with the glistening ring on her left hand. She's never felt this lucky in a while, but she knows in the back of her mind, there is something she must do to finally be at peace.

"I think I need to go see Lucas," she tells him slowly, hesitant to meet his gaze. "I just think I…_need _to. I think it could really help me put everything behind me…_for good_."

"Brooke," he instantly hushes her, reaching over to grab her other hand now within his own. "You don't have to explain anything to me. If it's something you need to do, then you do it. No questions asked. Okay?" He's glad that she's come to him with this predicament, wanting his approval. She wants his support, his opinion. But at the end of the day, he'll _always_ stand behind her no matter what. This issue she's presented him with may just be _bigger_ than him. It's been looming about even before he had met her.

She blinks back tears and squeezes his hands tighter in her own, a small smile beginning to grace her lips, happy to see him be so considerate and understanding.

"If you want, I can take Colton somewhere for the day. He doesn't even have to know." Julian suggests lightly.

"No," she immediately replies, shaking her head. "I was actually hoping you guys could come with me."

His brow scrunches in confusion, perhaps a bit too noticeably. He doesn't want his suspicion to make her alarmed. "_Really_? I mean…are you sure you want us to?" he quickly recovers.

She nods her head forcefully with determination. "I'm sure…I _need_ you two there with me."

* * *

><p>It feels like an eternity ago since the last time Brooke has stepped foot in this cemetery. She had last gone here in a moment of anger and had promised she would never return. That was a little over six months ago. She had jumped leaps and bounds and overcame many obstacles to come out stronger in the end and be as resilient as she is today.<p>

"I think dad's happy you're here, mom," Colton tells her assuredly as he clings to his mother's side in support. "He missed you."

With a polite smile, the three continue to walk towards the grave. Colton dashes a few feet ahead, stopping short before he tumbles over onto the stone.

"Hi, dad!" he greets rather happily. He's come to the point where he tries not to get too upset anymore. He'll always have the memories of his dad to remember and look back on, and he knows he's always going to be watching over him, too. "You remember Julian? Well he's my _other_ dad now. It's like you're watching me from up there and he gets to watch me from _here_. Pretty cool, right?"

He turns around when he hears footsteps and is greeted by Brooke and Julian.

"Thanks for running ahead of us, babe," Brooke sarcastically says.

"Not my fault you guys are slowpokes," he retorts, sticking his tongue out at the two adults. "Besides, I just wanted to tell dad about the news," he shrugs simply.

Julian glances over at Brooke, knowing she needs a few minutes alone. "So, uh, you think I'm a slowpoke, huh, Colt? How 'bout a race?"

"I'm gonna beat you," Colton tells him matter-of-factly.

"We'll see about that," Julian replies, already getting a head start as Colton runs off after him.

Brooke stifles a laugh and turns around, appreciating the fact that Julian managed to sway Colton's train of thought for the time being.

She takes a deep breath before sitting down in front of the grave, reaching out to allow her fingertips to trail over the engravings.

"Hey, Luke…it's been a while." Sitting here, she still feels a pang in her chest when she thinks about everything that has happened. However, months later, it isn't as painful anymore as it once had been. She figures that's because all of this time, she has been inching her way towards _acceptance_.

"So I guess our boy kind of already told you…but it's official. Julian and I are engaged…and he's going to adopt Colton." She toys around with her engagement ring before looking back up to the gravestone. "I didn't think I'd really ever be able to move on. A part of me, I guess, didn't want to…But then Julian came and he just showed me how much life I have left to live…And I don't know if it sounds silly but…I like to think that you _chose_him for us without even realizing. Initially it was for the movie but when that didn't happen, he still stuck around…it's kinda like you knew we would need him…"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming with me today," Brooke says, snuggling up against Julian's chest in bed.<p>

"You knew I would," he insists. "I'll always be here for you…that's what _marriage_ is about," he smirks.

She turns her head so she's directly face-to-face. "And I can't wait to marry you," she tells him with a kiss. "And while we're on this topic…what was that talk before about _babies_?"

He inwardly groans and tries to move away but she won't let him. "I'm not gonna get out of this one so easy, am I?"

"Nope," she shakes her head, trying to hide a smile on her face. She finds it slightly amusing how uncomfortable he seems to be.

He lets out a heavy sigh. "I just…I think about it sometimes, okay?"

"You do?"

He sits up in the bed and drops his hands to his sides. "I mean, yeah. Not now…but after we get married and settled into that new life…Don't you?" He winces a little, afraid of hearing an answer he won't like. However, when she breaks into a dimpled smile and reaches up to loops her arms around his neck, he breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Of course," she assures, leaning in to kiss him. "_All the time_. I want to have babies with you, Julian."

"How many?" he questions, having found a liking for this little game.

"Hmmm," she pretends to ponder, squinting her eyes in thought. "The amount's debatable," she giggles.

"Well I say we have lots and lots," he grins.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmmm…with your dimples."

"And your grin," she remarks, tracing a finger over his lips.

"Your eyes…"

"_My_ hair," she teases with a giggle, running a hand through his short, nearly curly locks.

"Hey!" he protests, pulling away. He reaches to his head, following her previous actions. "Okay, fine. _Your _hair."

Her giggles subside when he covers her mouth with his own.

"You know," Brooke mumbles against his lips. "If we plan to have _lots_ of babies, maybe we should _practice_…" she hints not so subtly.

He chuckles, brining their faces closer once more. "I like the way you think, fiancée."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **

**Anonymous reviewers: **

Candice – Thanks for the review and for your suggestions!

h23brock – Thank you! :)

LauraLynn3 – Thanks so much for all the suggestions! I always take everything into consideration!

Caroline – Thanks! :)

Jenna – Here's an update :p

Kimmy – Sorry for the wait!

**You guys all want a chapter with the wedding, so a wedding you'll get! Thanks for the feedback :)**

**So sorry for the wait on this chapter! It was a combination of many things. With OTH being over, it's hard to find inspiration =( Also I wasn't really sure where I wanted to take this now that things have settled down…and then something awful happened, my email AND facebook both got hacked and that made me very upset! But things are better and have calmed down now! :) Way less stressed! **

**Thanks for the reviews and I'd love to hear what you all thought of this chapter! **

**-Melissa**


	36. Chapter 36

How to Save a Life

Chapter 36 –

The hot and humid month of August quickly ends, drawing summer to a close.

"Colton, come on!" Brooke shouts, projecting her voice throughout the entire house. "We're going to be late!" She stands in the doorway, balancing herself trying to slip on her heels. Not only does she have a busy day at the store today, but it's also Colton's first day back to school.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," the less than eager boy makes an appearance, dragging his book bag and lunchbox along with him.

Brooke shakes her head with a laugh, seeing as Colton is certainly not adjusted to waking up early for school days just yet.

"Why can't it be summer _forever_, mom?" he questions, letting out a frustrated groan. He misses the pool and the beach and all the melting popsicles he can eat.

She smiles down softly at him, running a hand through his hair that's just been cut for the beginning of the new school year. "_Because_ you have to go to school to learn and stay smart and get into a great college so you can get a great job and then you'll be able to take care of me when I'm old," she explains dramatically, pressing a kiss to his forehead when she's done with her little rant. "That's why."

Colton furrows his brow and looks at Brooke as if she's crazy. "You're _already _old, mom!"

"_Hey_!" Brooke gasps in shock. She tries to suppress her giggles and pretends to be annoyed, but to no avail, fails. "You watch it, mister," she informs, lowering her head to reach into her bag for her car keys. She knows that if they don't get a move on, they _will_ be late.

"Oh, _great_," she mutters sarcastically, searching through the contents of her oversized bag. "I forgot my phone upstairs. Here, go get in the car and I'll be there in a sec, okay?" She hurriedly hands him the keys with the clicker so he can open the doors and then makes a dash upstairs to her bedroom where she must have left her phone charging over night.

As she walks up the stairs, she takes the time to reflect on the fact that Colton is starting another year of school already. It feels like just yesterday he was a tiny five-year-old starting kindergarten. Brooke concludes he is growing up _way_ too fast.

She walks into the bedroom just in time to find Julian walk out of the attached bathroom having finished up his shower, wrapped in nothing more than a towel from the waist down.

"Hey," he greets with that grin she adores so very much as he uses another towel to dry his damp hair.

She mentally reminds herself that she _cannot_ get distracted. Colton is waiting in the car and they're already running late. However, she feels almost powerless to resist when he walks over and wraps his two strong and sturdy arms around her tiny frame and leans in to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Julian…" she moans in protest, finding all the strength in her to pull away, resting her two hands on his bare chest. "I'm running late," she whispers, a small smirk finding its way on her lips. "I forgot my phone and Colton's already waiting in the car…"

"He is?" Julian frowns. "I didn't even get to say goodbye or wish him good luck today."

Brooke giggles slightly. "It's his first day of fourth grade, babe. Not _college_."

Julian playfully rolls his eyes. "Still, it would've been nice to talk to him."

"And you will…_later_," she informs, walking over to remove her cellphone from the wall charger. "But now I _have_ to go. I'm gonna drop him off at school and then head over to the store because I'm running short on staff today. Think you'll be okay without me for a few hours?" she winks teasingly.

"I don't know about that," he chuckles, reaching out to grab her hand and reel her back in towards him. "How 'bout I meet you for lunch?" he wraps his arms around her once more.

Nodding, she leans up on her tippy toes to give him one final kiss. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Julian sighs as he closes yet another lengthy script. He misses the magic he feels inside him when he's standing on a set seeing everything cinematically fall into place. He hasn't had the opportunity to experience that sensation since his last successful project…and it truly seems like that was forever ago. He knows that by permanently moving to Tree Hill, he has given up a majority of that life. Tree Hill <em>isn't<em> Hollywood. The same opportunities _aren't_ available, and that's been a sacrifice he has been willing to make with no regrets. Missing it makes him feel _guilty_ because he has got this great life here in Tree Hill. But it will _always_ be a part of his life, no matter where he lives. Film is in his blood.

In the past couple of weeks, he has received a flood of scripts in the mail for him to look over. Some of them, he will admit, are really great. But he knows that the directors and the filming are all based in Los Angeles. And he has chosen Tree Hill. There are no questions about it.

* * *

><p>Brooke sits back in her chair and stares down at the sketch that sits atop her work desk. For a busy morning, the customer rush in the past hour or so has died down so Brooke has taken the advantage to go to the backroom and work on a few sketches. After whipping up a few new designs for the upcoming Clothes Over Bro's winter collection, she now sits before a sketch that is <em>very<em> dear to her heart. Picking up the eraser and dragging it along the paper to remove any stray marks, she feels excitement begin to bud inside her like it does whenever she thinks about the upcoming wedding. After she had given up the company the first time, never in a million years did she think she'd be sitting in her store again, this time sketching up a design for her own _wedding dress_. Julian made all of this possible and she's never felt more grateful and blessed.

The sound of heavy footsteps break her out of her thoughts and as she looks up, she feels her smile spread greater across her face.

"Hiding from someone?"

"Oh…just my fiancé…Have you seen him? He's tall and handsome, has this _incredible_ grin…"

"Oh, _him_. Yeah, sounds familiar, I _might_ have seen him before," Julian plays along as he walks closer towards the brunette.

"Well if you do see him, tell him I'm looking for him because we have a date for lunch?"

"Do you now?"

"_Yes_," she giggles as he leans down to kiss her.

When the kiss breaks, Julian draws his eyes to the desk where the sketchpad lies. "What is this?"

Quickly, Brooke's frantically reaches out to turn the page to a clean, blank one. "_That_ is something you _cannot_ see!"

"Sorry," he quickly backs up and holds his hands up as if to surrender. "I didn't see anything! I promise."

Brooke nods hesitantly. She's never really believed in any of that superstitious stuff, but she needs everything to go _perfect_.

"Good," she says in relief. "So how was your day so far?"

"Uh, well lets see…I watched a movie, went to the store to pick up stuff for dinner, did a load of laundry…" he trails off, knowing full well how uneventful and pathetic he sounds.

"No good scripts?" Brooke frowns.

Julian sighs and shakes his head slightly. "The scripts are good, Brooke. They're just not possible for _me_."

Brooke swallows a lump in her throat as she hears him say this. She hates when he talks about things like that because it just makes her feel so goddamn guilty, almost as if she's responsible for singlehandedly ruining his career. He had been the one to reignite her passion, why can't she do the same for him?

"Julian…" she mumbles sadly. "I-"

"-No, stop," he cuts her off with a small smile. "We're not having this conversation. I know what you're getting at. But I'm happy _here_, Brooke. In fact, I've never been happier. And if being this happy and having you and Colton means me sitting at home acting like Mr. Mom, then so be it."

Brooke slowly gets up on her feet and walks from the desk to him and embraces him in a hug. "You're going to find the perfect script that can be made _anywhere_. I just know it."

"Yeah," he replies softly, brushing her hair away from eyes. "But lets not worry about that. It doesn't matter. Not now at least…Oh, I almost forgot," he unwraps from her embrace and reaches into his messenger bag slung on his shoulder. He pulls out a card and presents it to her. "Look what came in the mail…"

Her eyes trail to the card in his hands as she reaches to take it. "Wow," she takes a deep breath, allowing that anxious, excited feeling to take over again.

"The big box of them is back at home, but I knew you'd want to see it right away."

She nods and blinks back burning tears as she carefully studies the wedding invitation. It's becoming all the more real, and soon enough she will be Mrs. Baker.

"So how about that lunch date?"

* * *

><p>After having lunch with Brooke, Julian headed home while she stayed at the store to work some more. He decided to spend some time busying himself cleaning out the garage. He'd noticed the abundance of unused things in there and even saw some of Colton's old toys. With really nothing else to do, clearing the cluttered mess seemed to be one of his best options.<p>

Hearing a school bus pull up in front of the house, Julian turns around and walks out of the garage and up the driveway. He thinks back to a few weeks ago to when Colton practically begged to be allowed to take the school bus home from school. He claimed he was old enough and all his friends were doing it so he had to, too. Reluctantly, Brooke had agreed, only if she would be able to still drive him in the mornings.

Julian waves as Colton steps off the bus.

"Hey, Colt," he greets, automatically agreeing to hold the young boy's bags. "How was your first day back?"

"It was alright," the blonde shrugs. "Nothing special. But it was fun seein' all my friends again."

"Well that's what I like to hear. So, you want to do something fun while we wait for your mom to get home?"

"Yeah!"

Julian laughs, not surprised at all by the child's enthusiasm. He guides him towards the garage where he'd been working. "Well I was cleaning stuff out of here and I found your bike. What do you say we go for a ride?"

Instantly, Julian notices Colton's smile fade as he awkwardly shrugs his shoulders and looks away.

"What's wrong?"

Colton sighs and looks towards his barely touched bike. "It's just…I don't know how to ride it," he admits glumly. "I was always scared…and then finally I agreed to let dad start teaching me…we…we never got to finish."

Julian immediately feels awful for even suggesting such a thing even though there really was no way for him to know.

"I…I'm sorry, Colton. I didn't know. But you know what?" The boy looks up, curious. "I could teach you if you want."

His baby blues widen in interest. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Are you kidding?" Julian walks the bike over to Colton. "Of course. You're going to officially be my son soon, after all," he smiles as Colton's face lights up.

"About that…" Colton begins cautiously, and if he didn't have a smile on his face, Julian would definitely be scared as to what he was getting at. "Do you think after it becomes official I can change my last name to Baker?"

Completely stunned, Julian remains silent for a few minutes. The adoption would be a sure thing but not once had last names been discussed.

"Uhh..." Julian honestly doesn't know what to say. He feels this is a conversation that _needs_ Brooke.

"It's just…I _love_ being a Scott…but I think I'd like being a Baker, too…"

* * *

><p>Slowly, Brooke walks up the winding path to the front door. This moment has been months in the making. She's spent many sleepless nights thinking about this, crying until there were no tears left to be cried. Finally, she feels it is <em>time<em>.

She's not sure she'll ever be _fully _prepared for this, but she's spent enough time pretending, enough time ignoring, and enough time being angry.

She reaches for the doorbell and gives it one ring, slowly standing back and waiting for something to happen. When it feels like an eternity has passed, the door finally swings open.

The person on the other side seems startled, yet in a way _hopeful_.

"Hi…"

"Hi, Peyton. I, um, was wondering if we could maybe talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **

**Anonymous reviewers: **

ilovebrulian – Thank you! :)

ali – Thanks so much for the review! And regarding the ages, since this story is AU, their ages don't follow the actual show. So Naley didn't have Jamie that young. Hope that helps! :)

**Sorry this update took a bit longer than I would have liked. I actually came up with another mini-storyline I might do, which would stretch this story out for a few more chapters! PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**-Melissa**


	37. Chapter 37

How to Save a Life

Chapter 37 –

"_You and Luke are going to make such great parents." It's a lazy Sunday afternoon, and as the two best friends sit on the porch enjoying the warm breeze, their usual glasses of wine and tabloid magazines are now replaced with nice cups of ice-cold lemonade and baby naming books. _

_Flicking through the pages of one of the paperback guides, Brooke pauses momentarily and looks up with a genuine and grateful smile on her face. "You think so, P. Sawyer?" she asks, bringing a hand to her swollen belly. _

"_Are you kidding? Of course. I'd say he or she is going to be the luckiest kid ever to have parents like you two. And having an awesome aunt like me is also a huge plus," she teases._

_Brooke's smile falters a bit. "I just…I don't want to be a bad parent like mine were…or like Dan was…I mean come on, Peyt…Luke and I don't have the best training when it comes to great parenting…" she fearfully confesses. It's a thought that's been nagging her for the past few weeks. Of course Lucas always urgently disagrees, but as her husband he has to respond like that. She needs an honest opinion. She can always turn to Peyton for one. _

"_Brooke…come on, you can't actually believe that you won't be a good mom. And you wanna know why?"_

_Shrugging at Peyton's rhetorical question, the blonde continues. _

"_Because you, Brooke Penelope Davis Scott, are the most caring, passionate, selfless, genuine and loving individual I've ever met. And you're my best friend and I love you. I know you're going to do an amazing job mothering that little baby. Don't even doubt it for a second."_

* * *

><p>Silence engulfs the two women for what feels like forever and for a moment Brooke considers the fact that maybe this was all a rash, bad idea. Maybe <em>too<em> much time had passed for an actual, calm and rational confrontation. After all, it has been _months_. And in those months, so much had happened that now, standing before the curly blonde Brooke had once been able to confide in about nearly everything, she feels as if she's gazing into the eyes of a _stranger_.

"_Peyton_…" Brooke trails off, trying once more to get something out of Peyton. _Anything_ – even if it is a closed door to her face.

Finally, with a delayed reaction, Peyton nods her head slowly and steps aside. "Of-Of course…come on, come inside."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, feeling as if the first major obstacle of this whole ordeal has been hurdled, Brooke steps inside, a new wave of uncertainty washing over her. _What now_?

She never thought she'd come to the point of actually not knowing what to say to Peyton. They'd been best friends since elementary school and Brooke had always thought it would stay that way. Of course, that young, she had no idea of the pain, betrayal, and lies that existed in the grownup world. Aside from Haley, Peyton had always been Brooke's confidant – One she thought she'd always be able to rely on.

"So…it's um, it's been a while," Peyton speaks, trying to break the ice. "I didn't expect you to come," she continues with honesty. She'd given up on the idea of Brooke ever forgiving her. She'd accepted that that ship had _long_ sailed. She had royally screwed up – there was _no_ turning back.

Brooke shrugs her shoulders, warming up the slightest to being in her ex-best friend's house. "Me neither," she answers sadly. She can't explain the impulse she had had only a few hours prior that urged her to get in her car and drive the oh-so familiar streets to get here. She doesn't know how it happened exactly, but it _did_.

"I…I don't know if I have a right to ask this but…what _changed_, Brooke?"

The brunette lets out an elongated sigh and tiredly runs a hand through her locks. She shifts her weight from one foot to another, unsure of how exactly to answer such a question. Without a sound, she reaches into her purse and pulls out a sealed envelope, wordlessly handing it over to the blonde.

Peyton's lips part a bit in curiosity as her fingers fumble to open the item she's been presented with. When her eyes scan over what the envelope contains, they widen in surprise. She then shifts her eyes to scan over Brooke's left hand, letting realization set in.

"You're getting _married_?"

Brooke then lifts up her hand for her to get a better look. She feels her eyes begin to flood with tears. "I'm finally _happy_ again, Peyton."

Peyton can only assume that the mystery man is Julian, though she can't be quite sure. The recognition that she's missed out on _this_ much of Brooke's life only upsets her even more. She wishes she could have been there to share in the happiness. If things were how they used to be, she'd have been one of the _first_ people to find out about news like this; she'd have been there celebrating right along with her.

"I never thought I'd be able to feel this way again…but Julian – he's… just…he's _so great_, Peyton."

Peyton smiles sadly and stares down at the wedding invitation once more, glancing at the approaching date. "I'm happy you're happy, Brooke…You deserve it…I mean that." She adds after a beat. She's never meant to hurt her in the way that she has. She has always been rooting for her best friend. _Always_. Even in the midst of this horrible fight and detachment. "You deserve it…the boy, the success with your store…You deserve it _all_."

Brooke isn't the least bit surprised in Peyton's reaction...she never feared that Peyton wouldn't be happy for her. Because Peyton had _always_ been the type of person that would support Brooke _no matter what_, especially when things turned sour between them.

"I miss you, Peyt-" overwhelmed with emotion, Brooke blurts out, and it isn't long before the blonde finds tears of her own swelling in response to this.

Peyton shakes her head, resisting the urge to break down. "I know I screwed up pretty bad…I haven't been able to forgive myself…so, I understand why _you_ can't…I just…I miss talking to you…seeing you…seeing Colton…I miss…._God_, I miss being your best friend, Brooke," she relents, finally surrendering and completely letting her wall down since their encounter.

Contemplating an answer, Brooke thinks back to all the anger and pain she's held inside her during these past few months. Peyton's "news" had sent her life on a tailspin. She had come to think that they would _never_ resort back to their juvenile high school ways but the unspeakable incident had proved them all wrong. Maybe they hadn't changed at all. Because once more, just like in high school, Peyton was left with that awful guilt-stricken feeling and Brooke was left never feeling more vulnerable in her life.

"Sometimes…," Brooke speaks lowly, cautious with her words. "Sometimes I wish you never told me, Peyton. I wish that you had never became distant when Luke got sick. I wish you never told me the truth…because the truth hurt. And it made me _hate_ Lucas and it made me hate _you_…But…but I _don't_ hate the two of you….and I was able to forgive Luke because I _know_ that he still _loved _me and I know he loved Colton…and I know that _you_ still love me too…I just…I should have known…you guys, you always had _something_…maybe it was my mistake for always trying to ignore it…and I can't—I can't _keep_ blaming you for that the rest of our lives. Yes, it _was_ a mistake. And I was angry and I probably will always be angry when I think back to it…but maybe, maybe it was _inevitable_, and I can't keep that anger locked inside me for the rest of my life. I have to…I have to move on. I have to move on and forgive you, Peyt." Brooke finally takes a deep breath, allowing Peyton to register all that she has said. Suddenly, it feels like a weight has been lifted and she is no longer carrying around such a huge burden. She's put it all out there, and she's _proud_.

Wiping away stray tears that have fallen onto her cheeks, Peyton finds a tiny, hopeful smile making an appearance on her previously saddened face. She knows that having a friend as passionate, selfless, and forgiving as Brooke Davis is something to be extremely grateful for. Optimistically, she thinks now maybe things will slowly but surely return back to normal. She's been longing for this familiarity with such anticipation.

* * *

><p>"I did it!" Colton proudly professes, bringing his feet down off the pedals of the bike onto the pavement to ease to a stop. He's guarded with knee and elbow pads and a helmet that Julian made him wear (despite his protests arguing he was <em>only<em> going to be riding in the front yard). Julian knows Brooke would kill him had anything serious happened. This way, Colton is spared a few scrapes and bruises.

"I told you that you could, buddy," Julian encourages, happy to see the young boy so proud and elated. He's reminded of the time a few months back when they were having surf lessons on the beach in California. Julian is happy to report that this time, the outcome is _much_ more positive than then.

"Mom's gonna be _so_ surprised! Last time she saw me tryin' to ride a bike, I fell and got a _huge_ cut on my leg; I even still have a scar!" he exclaims in a serious tone.

"Well now you'll have to show her all your new tricks then, huh?" Julian questions, watching as Colton nods his head vigorously.

"Thanks for teaching me, dad," Julian hears back, and still _every time_, he has to stop for a minute. He's a _father_. He knows that this is just the first of many experiences he'll share with Colton.

"You're absolutely welcome, Colt," he replies, bringing the boy in for a hug.

It is only seconds later when they see Brooke's car pull up into the driveway. Not even realizing it before, Julian notices how she's arriving home a bit later than usual from the store. He'd been so preoccupied with Colton and teaching him to ride he had hardly noticed.

"Mom!" Colton shouts just as she gets out from the car and shuts the door. She wants to ask him all about his first day back at school but he seems to have other plans in mind. "Look…look what I learned how to do!" he proudly shows off, tightening his helmet and then trying his very best to ride in a straight line down the front yard so she can see.

Impressed, Brooke turns to Julian in question. Just this morning her son had not known how to ride a bike, and now, a handful of hours later, here he is, riding like he's been doing it for months now.

"We figured while you were still at work we'd do something productive," he smiles as Brooke rushes over to Colton's side.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you!" she gushes, pulling him in for a hug once he stands up and off the bike.

Colton smiles up at Brooke and gives her a nod. "I think dad would be proud of me too…'cause my _new_ dad taught me how."

Brooke places a hand on his cheek and stares into his eyes that remind her so much of Lucas. "I _know_ he'd be proud, handsome," she assures sincerely. "Now…I'm hungry…what do you boys say we go inside and order some food?"

"I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>"You made Colt so happy today, Julian," Brooke tells him as the two get ready for a good night's sleep. "I mean, Luke tried to get him to learn for months…so, <em>thank you<em>."

"Brooke…" he laughs lightly. "I told you that you don't have to thank me for every little thing I do for him…he's going to be my _son_…and I can't wait for that to day to come."

Smiling at the thought, Brooke wraps her arms around his torso. "Me neither."

"So…how was work when I left you after lunch? You seemed to be there longer than usual today." he comments.

"Actually," Brooke begins, clearing her throat and looking up to meet his gaze. "I left work a bit early today and went to see somebody…" she states cryptically. "I went to… see _Peyton_."

Julian stands back, surprised at her revelation. She seems relatively calm which indicates that maybe things actually went okay. "Did you now? And…how'd that go?" he asks, and can't hide the tiny smirk that has found its way onto his face. All along he's been telling her to go and talk to Peyton.

"I told her how I've been feeling all these months; how she had let me down and I was _crushed_…but then…I forgave her because despite everything, I miss my best friend, Julian. I even invited her to our wedding."

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Julian envelops her in a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you."

She allows herself to close her eyes, still locked in his hug. She finally completely feels at ease and she has to admit that it is a wonderful feeling. "I couldn't have done it without you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I know it's been over a month since the last chapter – I truly am sorry. It just feels like I haven't had much time for myself plus I had a severe case of writers block :( **

**So I mentioned something like this in the last chapter, but considering that was nearly 2 months ago, I'll ask here again. I can either wrap this story up in about 2 chapters, or start a new storyline that could very well stretch it 10 more chapters…Are people still reading? Please leave feedback! :)**

**-Melissa**


	38. Chapter 38

How to Save a Life

Chapter 38 –

_Loud music pounds and echoes through the walls of the chic L.A. joint as Lucas leans forward taking another sip of his beer. He'd never envisioned this to be the place where the rest of his future would be forever altered, but he knows that Hollywood does things differently than Tree Hill. It's more fast-paced; livelier. _

"_How 'bout I get you another drink, Luke?"_

_A chuckle vibrates through Lucas's chest as he shakes his head. "Tryin' to get me drunk so I can agree to all of this?" he smirks._

_Julian laughs and shakes his head. "Hey, I thought it was a done deal," his overconfident, almost smug, attitude is of course ever-present. _

"_I didn't sign anything yet, Baker," the blonde mocks, gesturing towards the stack of papers sitting before him. _

_Julian leans back comfortably in his chair, ready to fight like hell to be given the rights to this book. "I'm telling you, Luke. You don't want to pass this up, man. You option the rights over to me and you'll be bringing home a ton of money to your family. I can guarantee it." _

_The simple mention of his family back home is enough to generate a smile on the blonde author's face. His gorgeous wife; his crazy, energetic son. He's only been gone a day and he misses them like crazy. _

"_Ah," Julian points his finger. "See, I got you there…so tell me about them…your family. What're they like?"_

_Folding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes, the faintest smirk takes its place on Lucas's lips. No words said can possibly express just how grateful he is to have such an amazing, supportive family back home. And he knows that as he goes on to describe just how big of a heart Brooke has, or how Colton can at times be just like Brooke – crazy and talkative and outgoing, and at times be just like him – the quiet one who'd rather be reading and writing, he'll sound like the usual proud husband and father bragging about just how "great" his family is. But he doesn't care how generic and unoriginal he may come across because he means every last word. _

"_You sound like a lucky man, Luke," Julian replies wistfully._

_Lucas nods. He knows he is. "What about you, Julian? Have anybody special?" he asks, wondering if he's crossing any of the lines bordering unprofessionalism. _

_Without missing a single beat, the movie producer shakes his head, that large grin of his spreading across his features once more. "Single and lovin' every second of it. Relationships…they're too complicated for me."_

_Stifling a laugh, Lucas reaches out to grab his new drink. "Trust me. You meet the right person, and you'll be thinking a hell of a lot differently," he answers matter-of-factly._

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up!"<p>

Julian groans, his peaceful slumber coming to an abrupt stop as a result of the too-energetic-for-it-to-be-morning nine-year-old child jumping on the bed. He reaches up to rub his eyes and adjust to the morning light before struggling to tiredly sit up.

Satisfied to have accomplished the hard task of actually getting Julian up in a matter of minutes, Colton plops down on the bed and laughs, "Hey, look. You're up."

Julian feigns annoyance and playfully rolls his eyes at the boy. "Yeah, I wonder why," he mumbles sleepily.

Colton waves his hand disregarding the sarcastic remark before hopping off of the bed, landing firmly on his two feet. "We _have_ to get up, dad! _Don't_ you know what today is?"

Julian laughs. _Of course_ he does, but he figures he'll play around with the kid. "_Hmmm_," he pretends to be deep in thought, scratching his head. "Well it's _not_ your birthday…and it's _not_ Christmas…so, I don't know. I'm all out of guesses, Colt."

"Oh, come _on_!" he exclaims, shaking his head in a frustrated manner. "You're marrying mom today!"

"Ohhh, _right_. That's _today_. Well thanks for waking me up, bud…I would've slept through the _whole_ thing and then your mom would've probably killed me, huh?"

Amused, Colton shakes his head and urges Julian to get out of the bed.

"Can't be late for the big day, can we, _best man_?"

"Definitely not! I wonder what mom's doing right now…"

* * *

><p>"What's going on in that head of yours, Brooke?" Haley announces her presence as she walks inside the room.<p>

Sat in front of the mirror, Brooke looks up at Haley's reflection. "Nothing," she murmurs with the slightest shake of her head.

"_Brooke_," Haley tests. She can always read her best friend so well.

"_Haley_," Brooke counters back with just as much energy as she spins around in the chair to actually face her. "I'm fine," she shrugs. "I'm happy…I _am_."

"But…?"

"But nothing, Hales," she sighs and tries her best to produce any sort of a smile. "I…I just know things are about to change…that's all."

"You know it's okay to be nervous? It's natural. And I know sometimes it can be hard to let go of the past but…change _can_ be good."

"I know, I know," she nods in full agreement. Today is the day she _officially_ lets go of all the bad. "This _is_ good. And I can't wait to start my new life with Julian," she replies, feeling a large smile creep onto her face and all her anxiousness wash away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, mom," Colton greets, walking into the living room and sitting beside Brooke on the couch. <em>

_Brooke places down the magazine she had been immersed in and immediately directs her attention to her son. "Hey, handsome. What's up?" _

"_Well…I, um…I just wanted to ask ya something." He knows with Julian out of the house to pick something up for dinner, now is the perfect time to speak to Brooke. _

"_Okay…" Brooke says cautiously, noting just how anxious and uncomfortable Colton appears. "You know you can talk to me about anything, babe. What is it?"_

"_I don't wanna make you upset though…" his voice is low, almost inaudible. _

"_Colt, baby, what is it?" she urges. She'd been pretty sure they had moved past the whole skirting around certain topics after Lucas's death. She had made it clear that he could come to her anytime, with any problem, and she'd always be willing to talk. _

_Colton takes a deep breath. "Okay, well you know how I'm gonna be officially adopted soon?" Brooke nods, trying to grasp what it is he could possibly be saying. "I just…wanted to know if maybe I can change my last name…" he pauses for a second. "…to Baker."_

_Brooke opens her mouth to respond but can't seem to think of anything to say at the moment. It's not really that she's surprised. In a way, she expected that this would happen…she sees the way Colton looks up to Julian in a way he not too long ago looked up to Lucas. She just doesn't know what an appropriate response is._

_Colton hesitantly continues before his mom can think of anything to say. "I-I still wanna keep Scott too, mom. I'll never forget dad…but…Julian's my new dad and once you and him get married, you'll be a Baker. And I wanna be one too…that way we'll all be Baker's…we'll be a real family."_

_Finally, he gets a reaction from Brooke as a warm smile spreads across her face and she gently grabs his hand within her own. Maybe she isn't going to get as upset as he originally thought she would. _

"_That's really sweet of you, Colton. And I'm sure Julian would love that."_

"_So you're – you're not mad?" His brow knits together in confusion. "You're not upset?"_

_A slight laugh escapes her lips. "Of course not, babe. You're right. We're going to be a family. And I can't think of anything greater than that."_

_Relief washes over Colton's face. He had anticipated this conversation going in a much different direction. He had expected tears, maybe even a fight. "Julian's pretty great, mom."_

_Brooke nods and leans down to kiss the top of his head. "Well you know what?" He looks up, anticipating her response. "You're pretty great too, Colton Nathaniel Scott Baker."_

_Colton breaks out into a large smile, beaming. He can certainly get used to that._

* * *

><p>They arrive at the church early, as per Colton's request. It's a good hour or so before guests will begin to show up and as the nine-year-old snoops around "exploring" the church and finding his mother, Julian decides to step outside for some fresh air to kill the time.<p>

All his life he'd never pictured himself as the type to settle down. It has been Brooke who has changed his perception completely. Ironically enough, now, he can't seem to think of anything else he wants more than to have a family…_this_ family. And suddenly, it becomes clear that before any of this happens, he needs to go and do something. Something he's truly been meaning to do, but just has not built up enough courage until now.

As he walks down the outside steps, he brushes past someone quickly without realizing who it is…that is, until the individual stops him.

"Julian…" her voice is timid. "Hi."

He whips his head around to be greeted by none other than Peyton. Though they had settled their differences and were slowly trying to get back the friendship they once had, Brooke and Peyton hadn't really hung out that much. As a result, Julian had barely spent any time with her.

"Oh," he tries to play it off cool, offering his friendliest smile. "Hi, Peyton. You're early," he notes.

"Um, yeah," she mumbles, tugging at her dress. "I just, uh, wanted to see Brooke before and maybe talk to her."

Julian nods. "Well _I_ haven't seen her yet, but she's in there somewhere."

"Thanks…so you're not a runaway groom, are you?" she jokes, attempting to break the awkward silence they have fallen into.

Julian chuckles and shakes his head. "Not quite. I just have to get something done before the wedding."

"Well alright. I'll let you be on your way then. I'll see you in a little bit."

"See you, Peyton," he waves as he begins to walk off.

Peyton stands on the steps for a moment, letting the quiet linger, before she calls out to him. "Hey, Julian?"

Abruptly, he turns around and looks up in question at the blonde.

"Thank you," she offers, leaving him slightly confused for a moment before she attempts to clarify. "For making Brooke happy. You're a great guy."

* * *

><p>As he walks onto the dirt path, he prays to god that his new dress shoes don't get scuffed or dirty because he just <em>knows<em> he'd never hear the end of it at the wedding from Brooke.

"Hey, Luke," he says, finally reaching the gravesite. "So, it's me…Julian. But I bet you knew that already," he gently sighs, resting a hand against the stone. "I, uh, I don't really know _why_ I'm here. I mean you know I've come here with Brooke and Colton but I've never been here by _myself_. I just…felt like I needed to _today_ because…today's the wedding. I remember when I met you back in L.A. and you told me about your amazing family back home. Of course back then, I honestly didn't care…they were _strangers_. And it's just so _crazy_ because that family you spoke so highly of…they _changed_ me. It was like that meeting you and I had changed my life. I never even knew that I wanted a change but…they make me want to be so much _better_. I promise you that I'm going to take care of them. I'm going to love Brooke the way she deserves to be loved and I'm going to father Colton the way he deserves to be fathered. I've gotta say, you left some pretty big shoes to fill. But I'm up for the challenge. I'm _never_ going to let them down."

Having poured his heart out, finally achieving the calm and clarity he'd been yearning for, he knows that he is _ready_. Time to become a married man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Sorry it took a while for me to get this chapter up…and I'll tell you why. I'm honestly SO STUCK on writing this wedding. I don't like writing weddings. That's why I always deliberately avoid them in my stories. So I was trying to figure out how to write it for this chapter and then, procrastinator I am, finally decided to hold it off until NEXT chapter…but I'm seriously stuck! That being said, I can use suggestions/help. Review, message me, whatever, just HELP! Lol I really don't wanna take forever with the next chapter because the sooner I get the wedding out of the way, the sooner I can get to my new storyline in here which I'm SO EXCITED about! **

**Thanks guys! :)**

**-Melissa**


	39. Authors Note!

I can't believe it's been 5 months since my last update. I am so sorry! I've had writers block and have just been really busy.

Good news- I just finished my first semester of college and am home for a month…which leaves me plenty of free time to write! Anyone still interested? I'd hate to have gotten so far in this story to just leave it, so let me know!  
>Happy Holidays! :)<p>

-Melissa


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N – I'm finally back! Yes, this is a shorter than usual chapter but it's better than nothing and it's just to get me back into the swing of writing. Also, you'll notice that I **_**did**_** skip the wedding. I know many of you wanted to see it but I honestly didn't think I could do it justice. Will there be flashbacks? Yes, quite possibly—so don't be too disappointed! This chapter is about 6 months after the wedding. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/messaged saying they were still interested – This chapter is for YOU! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>How to Save a Life<span>

Chapter 39 –

"_But, Luke…I wanna have another baby," she expresses, her eyes pleading in desperation. "Colton's growing up so fast…He isn't so little anymore." It's almost as if every time she looks at her son, he grows an inch taller and matures wiser beyond his years. She misses the feeling of being needed every single second of the day. She misses the feeling of being depended on for every little thing. _

_Lucas sighs softly, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He knew this would be coming. Whenever they'd pass a couple with an infant on the street or in the grocery store, Brooke would look over longingly, a sense of reminiscence in her eyes. She had nearly cried for a whole week straight when Colton went off to kindergarten. _

"_Don't you miss it?" she questions her husband sadly. _

_A small resemblance of a smile tugs at his lips and he nods slightly. "Of course I miss having a baby in the house, Brooke." Those first few months had been some of the happiest times of their lives with baby Colton. "But with work lately…I just…I don't know. You know the new book is almost done, and then I have to go through the whole editing process which is hell," he tries explaining and immediately notices the look of disappoint now donning his wife's face. "Now is just not the best time, pretty girl. I wouldn't want to miss the whole thing." _

_Brooke looks up to meet his gaze and sadly nods, swallowing her frustration. "Right…"_

_Lucas reaches out to place a comforting hand on her cheek. "When the time is right, I promise."_

* * *

><p>She hears the door open in the front of the store, and without looking up from her sketch-in-progress, she calls out, "Sorry, we're closed for today!"<p>

"Not closed for your best friend, are you?"

Brooke draws her eyes to the front of the store with a smile, dropping her charcoal pencil and smudger onto the filled up pages of designs, "Depends, Hales. Have you brought me some lunch?"

"Of course," Haley replies with a laugh, holding up a variety of bags from the café.

"Then you're in luck," Brooke teases, standing up to greet Haley and relieve her from some of the bags. "And anyways, I was just about to _kill_ myself with these new designs."

Haley's brow creases in curiosity as she strains her neck to get a quick peek at her friend's drawings. "New winter line?" she questions, not being able to catch a clear view.

Brooke shakes her head and lifts the book into her arms. "Not quite. I don't know what it is, really. I've just been thinking up a few things…"

Haley takes a seat by the counter and lets out an elongated sigh, glancing at her best friend in worry. "Uh oh. In the world of Brooke Davis, that can only mean a few things. You usually only get that sort of inspiration when you're _upset_."

The brunette pushes a piece of hair behind her ear and rolls her eyes. "I'm fine, Hales."

"Really?"

"_Really_," Brooke stresses.

"So your newlywed phase isn't wearing off? You guys are fine?"

Brooke hesitantly nods, placing the now closed sketchbook back down on the counter. "I'm _happy_ with Julian, Hales. I am. I promise you that. We've just been…dealing with some stuff and it's kind of been wearing me down."

"You'd come talk to me if it was something serious, right?"

"Of course," she promises. "Now how about that lunch?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Colt," Julian walks into the young boy's room to find him flipping through the chapters of <em>An Unkindess of Ravens<em>.

Colton's eyes tear away from the pages at Julian's presence. "Hey, dad," he smiles. "What's up?"

"Well I wanted to know if you'd want to help me make some dinner for when your mom gets home, but I can see you're busy," he gestures towards the worn out paperback novel in Colton's hands.

"I'll help!" he jumps off his bed to his feet. "But I was just thinkin'. For school, I have to write a book report and I was thinkin' of maybe writing it on dad's book. I mean I've read it enough times…"

"That you have," Julian smirks.

"And since I'm in fourth grade now, we have to present our papers in front of the _whole_ class. I think it'd be cool if I did that for my dad."

"I think that sounds like a great idea, Colt," he responds. He knows the book may not be "fourth-grader appropriate," but if it will make Colton happy, then that's all that really matters. "I think he'd be proud of you. We can start working on it after dinner."

The blonde boy nods in agreement and follows Julian down the staircase towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So Colton's pretty excited to do his report on Luke's book," Julian informs Brooke later that night after Colton has already gone off to sleep.<p>

A small sounds escapes from Brooke's mouth as she nods slightly with the faintest of a smile. Julian automatically senses that something is wrong as he watches his wife sit at the kitchen table staring absentmindedly down into her sketchbook.

He walks over to the table and takes a seat directly across from her. "Alright, what's wrong?"

A bit frustrated, Brooke snaps her head in his direction and glares at him. "Why does _everyone_ think that something is _wrong_!?"

Julian is a bit taken back by her response. "Well I don't know…maybe because you just lashed out at me…" he begins skeptically, a hint of sarcasm laced in his voice.

Brooke's cold demeanor vanishes and her features soften. She reaches across the table to grab his awaiting hand. "I…I'm sorry, babe…I'm just…ugh, _I don't know_."

Julian looks across the table and down at her sketches. He frowns as his understands just where her frustration is coming from.

"You been working on those all day?" he asks, referring to her designs.

She flicks through the pages. All sketches of _baby clothing_. "Just about," she shrugs sadly. "I just…I don't understand, Julian. We've been trying for _months_."

The air in the room becomes heavy and thick as Julian pushes his chair back and walks over to comfort his wife. He instantly wraps his arms around her body and places a kiss on her head. "We're going to have a baby, Brooke. Sometimes it just takes people a little longer…"

She closes her eyes just as a few fresh tears slip onto her cheeks. "I took another test this morning…" she pauses, and he knows it won't be any good news. "I _really_ thought this time…but it…it was negative…_again_…and I just, I don't remember it being this _difficult_ with Colton…I want to have a baby with _you_."

"And you _will_. _We_ will. I promise you, Brooke. We'll keep trying…we'll go see a doctor…it'll happen. When we said our vows six months ago, we said for better or worse…We're going to stick together through this and figure it out. It'll all work out. _I promise_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So I'm back – and with some drama…This story wouldn't be the same without it ;)**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts! **

**Next chapter will be (hopefully) soon and back to being longer! **

**-Melissa :)**


	41. Chapter 40

How to Save a Life

Chapter 40 –

"Have I ever told you how much I _hate_ doctors?" Brooke speaks nervously while slowly swinging her legs back and forth, looking up to meet her husband's glance. Her knuckles turn nearly white as she grips the examination table she's sitting on.

Julian chuckles softly and shakes his head, glad that Brooke is trying to somewhat lighten the mood. "Well I don't think anyone particularly _likes_ them."

Brooke shows a hint of a smile as she shrugs. This wait is torturous.

After nearly half a year of trying to conceive, the two had been unsuccessful. The last negative pregnancy test the week prior had proved to be enough for Brooke. She finally decided to give in to Julian's suggestions and requests to go and see a doctor.

"I just want to know what's wrong," she speaks, her voice low and raw. She wants a baby with Julian more than _anything_ in the world right now. With the adoption finally completed, Colton technically is Julian's, and he's more than grateful for that. But they both can agree that this is something they want to share _together_.

The two had gone in for tests once Brooke had finally succumbed and gave in to the fact that _maybe_ there was an underlying problem. They just wanted answers.

"_What if it's me?" Julian turns to Brooke one night, a terrible thought clouding his mind. "What if I'm the problem?"_

_Brooke looked at him quizzically, squinting her eyes in confusion. "Julian…"_

"_You said it yourself," he continues on. "You had Colton with no problems." _

"_I know but…" she trails off, unsure of where to take this conversation. None of this is making sense to her. Any of it. And she just wishes they didn't have to deal with it. _

"_So it would only make sense…It's probably me…" he finishes, lowering his head in guilt. _

_Brooke takes a deep breath and reaches for his hand. "Lets just see what the doctor says, okay?" She isn't used to Julian being the one to break down, and she guesses now it's her turn to pick him back up like he's always doing for her. _

The door clicks and the couple looks up to see the door swing open and the doctor walk back in.

"Sorry to keep the two of you waiting," she begins, hugging the clipboard against her chest.

Julian moves closer to Brooke and grips her hand within his own while they anticipate the news.

"I have good news and I have bad news."

Julian feels Brooke tighten her grip. _Why can't there just be good news?_

"The good news is, that, you, Julian, are completely healthy."

A rush of relief washes over him for a split second until he realizes that this means the _bad_ news concerns Brooke.

"Are you…are you sure….I mean, then why are we having trouble? Brooke _has_ been pregnant before…"

"Well," the doctor says, offering somewhat of a sympathetic smile. "That's unfortunately where I have my bad news." She glances over to the brunette. "Now here's where the confusing thing is. Brooke, your eggs are _completely _healthy. Clearly you know that you _should_ be capable of getting pregnant because you had your son. However, you have a condition known as secondary infertility."

That is all Brooke needs to hear before tears begin to well in her eyes. Julian wraps an arm around her body and pulls her closer as they listen to what this burdening condition entails.

"It can happen to the healthiest of woman who have had previous pregnancies. It can happen for many various reasons. All cases are different. It appears, in your case, that your eggs are having a hard time moving from your ovaries into your uterus."

Julian sighs loudly before looking up from Brooke to the doctor. "So you're saying there's _nothing_ that can be done about this? Fertility treatments _won't _help?"

The doctor frowns. "Unfortunately not."

* * *

><p>The car ride home had been silent and when they walk through the door, Brooke really doesn't know what to do with herself. She doesn't know where to begin processing this new information.<p>

"It's been a rough day, how 'bout you go lie down and rest?" Julian suggests. "I'll pick Colton up from school in a little while."

She doesn't even protest his idea. She _does_ feel pretty drained, so she walks up the stairs into their room, wiping her eyes of tears for what feels like the millionth time that day.

Julian rubs his forehead in frustration. He knows that they are going to have to have a long talk about all of this once the shock wears off, and he knows that things won't be the same for a while. This is something they both have wanted and to have the possibility of it just pried away from them is going to have to take a lot of adjustment.

Just as he's about to head upstairs, the doorbell rings. He walks to the door and is surprised to find Peyton on the other end. Over the past few months, she and Brooke have been slowly working to patch their friendship up.

"Peyton, hi…" he says slowly, not really sure if he and Brooke were expecting her or not.

"Hey, Julian," she moves inside the house behind Julian. "Is Brooke here? We were supposed to have lunch today and I stopped by the store but it was closed…She didn't call me so…"

"_Oh_…" Julian mumbles. After the appointment, Brooke was supposed to go into work, but with the news they had received, she wasn't emotionally capable to do so. Julian supposes that with everything, she had forgotten all about her plans with Peyton. "Brooke's actually not feeling too well…she just went upstairs to rest."

A look of concern flashes across the blonde's face. It's so unlike Brooke to forget about their plans and not even inform her that they are cancelled. "Is everything okay?"

She notices Julian's face contort in distress. "Julian, what's wrong?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, buddy. How was school?"<p>

Colton throws his book bag into the back seat before jumping in and buckling up. "Good…but I thought mom was supposed to pick me up," he questions in curiosity.

Julian pretends to be insulted. "I'm not good enough?"

Colton laughs and shakes his head. "I was just askin'!"

"Well your mom was busy with…_stuff_. So when you get home, just try not to be too crazy, alright?" he smiles lightly.

Colton grins and nods his head from the back seat. "I'll try…but for the record, you _are _good enough, dad."

Julian smiles at the sentiment and feels a pang in his heart. Colton is just another reminder of how desperately he wants to have his own child with Brooke.

* * *

><p>After dodging questions of why Brooke had been so distant tonight, Julian finally gets Colton off to bed.<p>

He quietly walks into his and Brooke's bedroom expecting to find her already asleep. He's clearly mistaken when he finds her sitting up on their bed, her eyes shooting towards him like daggers.

"Brooke…" he begins cautiously, not too sure why she looks pissed off at _him_.

"You _told_ Peyton?" she questions coldly.

"What…? I…?"

"Peyton called me earlier to talk…she _knows_…and I _know_ that _you_ told her."

"Brooke, she came over here because she thought you guys had plans for lunch…she was _worried_," he quickly defends himself. Maybe he shouldn't have told Peyton without Brooke's permission, but at the time it just slipped.

"So you _told her_? That was between you and me, Julian," she cries, each word breaking his heart even more. "It was _personal_!"

"She's one of your _best friends_…"

"_So_? It's _embarrassing_!"

Immediately, Julian takes a seat on their bed and tries to console her with a hug. She pushes his hands away during his failed attempt. She's just disgusted overall, and she just doesn't know if it's with him or with _herself_.

"_No_. She's going to tell Haley and then Haley is going to tell Nathan. Once that happens, I'm sure Jamie is going to overhear _something_ and you know what that means? That mean Colton's going to start asking questions, too!"

Julian closes his eyes for a brief moment, pausing to think of something to say to fix this – to make her feel _better_. "Baby, they're you're best friends. They're going to be concerned about you. They're going to want to know-"

"—That I'm a _failure_!?"

"Brooke you are _not_!"

"How would you feel if it was _you_? If _you_ were the reason we couldn't have a baby?"

At this question, Julian lowers his head. He doesn't know how to answer that question. For a while he had thought that it _could_ be him. And it honestly tore him to bits and made him feel absolutely _terrible_.

He lets out a shaky breath and reaches to touch her back. Thankfully, this time, she doesn't flinch.

"Brooke, we have other options. We can make this work," he speaks confidently.

"Adoption?" She brings her teary eyes up to his. "It's not the _same_ and you know it."

He gulps and shakes his head. "But we'd still love that baby just the same, wouldn't we? Just like you love Colton. Just like _I_ love Colton."

She sniffles as tears continues to fall onto her cheeks. "It just isn't _fair_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Hey guys! So I'm back with a quick update ;) Writing again feels so good! :)**

**Review please! **

**-Melissa**


	42. Chapter 41

How to Save a Life

Chapter 41 –

"What about IVF?"

Brooke's hazel eyes widen at her husband's suggestion. This whole thing just seemed so _unnatural_ to her.

Seeing her hesitant glance, Julian continues. "The doctor said that _treatments_ wouldn't work…like hormone injections and all that…she _did_ mention the possibility of IVF working…that _could_ be it."

"The _possibility_, Julian. She said it was a pretty good chance that, that wouldn't work either." A soft sigh escapes between Brooke's parted lips as she runs a tired hand through her tousled hair. Today has just been too stressful; too emotionally draining. "Julian, IVF costs a _fortune_," she shakes her head. She wants this baby more than anything, but it isn't like they can just drop everything and spend all of their life savings…Especially on something the doctor said chances are wouldn't work. "My store's not doing _that_ well yet."

"So I'll pick up a project…it may not be exactly what I want and I may have to travel for a little while but it could work!" he says, trying to sound bright and optimistic.

"Julian…" she begins to protest. "What about Colton? These procedures are time consuming…and they usually don't just work on the first time. You have to go in for a second, and a third…And all of those _failed _attempts? That's practically money down the drain…money that we don't necessarily _have_. Money we _shouldn't_ be spending when you heard the doctor yourself."

"_So you're saying that there's nothing that can be done about this? Fertility treatments won't help?" Julian is at a loss._

_The doctor frowns and slightly shakes her head. "Unfortunately not. What you see here is a very rare case. Normally, woman with infertility complications would be directed towards such treatments. Hormone injections, pills, even surgeries…But her eggs are healthy so those wouldn't be of much remedy. The next logical solution would be in vitro fertilization. That would be the next step seeing as how IVF would allow us to fertilize the egg outside of the womb, and then implant it ourselves."_

"_So why can't we do that?" Brooke speaks for the first time in minutes, her voice cracking with each word. "That will work, won't it?" _

_A deeper frown tugs on the doctor's lips, signaling news the couple doesn't want to hear. _

"_Brooke, during your examination we found scar tissue along your uterine wall which would make it highly unlikely for a successful implantation."_

"_How is that even possible?" Brooke's voice rises in frustration. "How do I even get scar tissue?"_

"_Well your records show that when you had your first child, he was born through caesarean section, and this is a common complication that occurs."_

Defeated, he throws his hands up in the air. "I'm trying to help, Brooke…You don't seem to like any of what I'm saying, but I'm telling you that _this_, what we've been doing, isn't working…in fact, it physically _can't_ work."

Brooke begins to feel that same stinging sensation in her eyes that's been all too familiar lately. She knows she is about to cry yet again. There are too many odds against them. They just keep piling up. "I know that," she whispers, nodding her head ever so slowly. She doesn't mean to take out her frustration on Julian. She just doesn't know what to do. None of this makes sense to her; none of this seems fair.

"Look," Julian speaks more calmly now, instantly regretting raising his voice. "I know that this is hard. It's not what either of us expected but…we have to deal with it. We have to deal with whatever shitty cards we've been dealt and we can either do nothing about it and continue on living our lives like we have – which has absolutely _nothing_ wrong with it – or, we can try to fix it and make it even _better_. But whatever we do, we can't...we _can't_ let this thing tear us apart. We have to talk to each other about it."

She knows that everything he says is true. It just hurts to think about it.

"We'll get through this, Brooke. We'll find a way." He leans down to wrap her in his arms and drops a kiss onto her head.

She relaxes into his embrace and closes her eyes, for a moment feeling at peace. "I just need some time."

* * *

><p>"Hey, momma," Colton seems exceptionally cheerful as he walks into the kitchen.<p>

Brooke, sitting on the bar stool by the kitchen island, looks up from her sketches and smiles over towards her son. "Hey, my boy." Throughout it all, she's glad that Colton can never fail to put a smile on her face. "Come sit," she pats the stool beside her to which he happily hops onto.

"Where's dad?" he looks around the kitchen as if looking for Julian.

"He went to pick up some groceries."

Colton nods at this new information before turning back to his mom. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

Brooke swivels in her seat so she's directly facing the young blonde child. "Of course, Colt. What's up?"

"Why are you sad?" he questions, suddenly turning from bright to sad as all his facial features fall. His brow knits together and his eyes turn that darker shade of blue Brooke notes only happens when he's gone into his serious mode.

"I'm not sad…" she tries to cover up with a fake smile.

"Mom," Colton shakes his head. "I'm almost ten-years-old. You know you can't lie to me anymore," he states matter-of-factly.

Brooke lets out a short laugh. She's never been able to lie to him. He's always been wise beyond his years. He's always been able to see right through her. "It's just grown up stuff," she waves her hand slightly.

"Then why do you keep crying?"

"Colton…" she trails off, her voice breaking off at the end. "I…"

Before he knows off, Colton feels his own eyes beginning to water. He hates seeing his mom sad. "Please don't be sad, mom…I hate it when you're sad." He reaches across the space between their two seats and wraps his arms around her waist. "I want you happy."

She lets out a shaky breath, gripping her son closer and tighter. "You make me so happy."

* * *

><p>Over the past week, the discussion had fizzled down and instead, Brooke and Julian agreed to just focus on what they do have in their lives. Brooke was still letting the information sink in, and she didn't want any of that to affect her relationship with Colton.<p>

"Have a nice day," Brooke waves to a customer while closing the register from the sale. She looks around the store to find no other customers shopping. Just as she's about to close up shop for the day, the door opens. Only this time, it isn't a customer, but Peyton.

"Hey, P. Sawyer. I was just about to close up," she states going up to the door to flip the 'open' sign to 'closed.'

"Well then, I made it right in time," Peyton smiles warmly at her brunette friend as she greets her with a hug. "How are you doing, Brooke?"

Brooke nods, determined not to cry like every other time someone mentions her problems. "I'm alright."

Peyton rubs her arm sympathetically. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Brooke raises her eyebrows at Peyton's determined tone. "Oh? All right, sure. Do you want to sit?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be good," Peyton agrees as the two girls go to take the seats by the counter. "Okay…" Peyton begins cautiously. "I don't really know how to say this…"

"Peyt, what's going on?"

Peyton plays with her hands in her lap, not really making any eye contact. "You're my best friend, Brooke. Even after everything we've been through. You know that, right?"

Brooke is confused. The last time Peyton started off news this way, it certainly hadn't ended well. "Of course...Peyton, what is it?"

Peyton drops her hands in her laps and stares into the eyes of her best friend. "I want you to be happy, Brooke…I want you _and_ Julian to be happy…"

Brooke tilts her head, waiting for the blonde to continue.

"I…I've been thinking about this for the past week. And I…I just feel awful about what you two found out. I'm sorry about that."

Brooke swallows back tears. She doesn't really want to talk about this right now. "It's okay…I'll be okay," she urges.

Peyton nods in agreement. "I know you will be. Because you're Brooke Davis and you're stronger than anyone I've ever met. But, Brooke, you shouldn't have to _deal_ with it. Life is always throwing you all these different things and it shouldn't be that way. I still regret hurting you so bad…" she shakes her head in disappointment. "But, you're an incredible mom and you and Julian should be able to have a baby."

Brooke lets her shoulders fall. What is Peyton getting at? There's nothing that can be done. Peyton _knows_ this.

"Brooke…I've been thinking…and if…if you and Julian want me to…I can carry your baby. I can be your surrogate."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – How do you like that for a twist? What will be Brooke's response? **

**REVIEW! **

**Anonymous reviewers:**

Guest – Maybe this is Peyton trying to redeem herself for being the "worst friend ever and a horrible person"? haha ;) Thanks for your review!

caseyjr – Thanks so much for the review and suggestions! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts! Your reviews motivate my quick updates :) ALSO can I just say how AMAZED I am that this is chapter FOURTY-freakin-ONE! 41! That's insane! **

**-Melissa**


	43. Chapter 42

How to Save a Life

Chapter 42 –

"_You alright, B. Davis?" Peyton throws a questioning glance towards the brunette whose face, in a matter of seconds, contorted from jolly to pain-ridden. _

"_Yeah…," she huffs. "Yeah, I'm fine. He's just kicking…a lot!" she says, returning to her smile while grabbing the sides of her stomach. _

"_Any day now," Peyton reminds her with a grin. _

_This statement sends a feeling of butterflies to Brooke's stomach. The fact that she and Lucas will have a baby in this house in a matter of days still seems surreal to her. _

_She looks over to her best friend, eyes glistening with happiness, as she rubs a hand over her bump. "Can I talk to you, Peyt?" _

"_You know you can," Peyton insists as they walk over to take seats on the couch. "What's up?"_

_Brooke grabs hold of her best friend's hands before starting. "I just wanted to tell you how important you are to me and Luke…"_

"_Brooke-"_

"—_Peyton, I'm serious. I just wanted to let you know that even if you aren't our son's godmother, you're still going to have a huge role in his life. He's going to need his Aunt Peyton…and I just wanted to make sure you know that." She and Lucas had, had a hard time choosing between Peyton and Haley. Peyton had been there for all of Brooke's life while Haley had been there for all of Lucas's. Haley and Nathan had made Brooke and Lucas godparents of their toddler, Jamie, and somehow that had helped them make their decision a little easier. _

_The curly-blonde bobs her head in agreement, squeezing Brooke's hand in reassurance. "Of course I know that, Brooke…but I do have a request," she states skeptically. _

_Brooke looks up in interest and nods her head, encouraging Peyton to go on. _

"_I so call dibs on godmother the next time," Peyton jokingly replies, winking at her childhood friend. _

_Brooke giggles and throws her arms around her in a tight hug – the tightest she possibly can with her pregnant stomach in the way. "Oh, P. Sawyer. You got it."_

* * *

><p>"She's going <em>crazy<em>. Right, Hales? I mean completely off her rocker!"

"Well, maybe this is her way of trying to make up for everything that happened last year…" Haley tries to justify it, but this is _huge_ news.

"But I've told her she's forgiven. I've told her a million times. And if she still wants to make it up to me, there are tons of other things she can do…like, take me to the spa…or…go on a shopping spree with me…I mean come on, Haley. This is a _baby_ we're talking about. A baby she'd have to carry for _nine whole months_. A baby she'd have to carry that wouldn't even be hers to keep!"

"What did you say to her after that?"

"What do you think I said, Hales? I mean I _love_ her for the gesture, I really do…it's just…not _possible_, I don't think…And I honestly think she's being irrational about it all. I'm not sure she understands just what she'd be signing herself up for."

Haley bites her lip, perplexed at the scenario before her. She knows that Brooke wants a baby with her husband desperately…this just isn't the way she saw it panning out.

"Well," Haley begins, sitting up further in her seat. "Put it this way…would you do it for her?"

Brooke raises her eyebrows and folds her arms over her chest as though she has this all figured out. "Peyton's always said she doesn't want kids."

Haley rolls her eyes. "Hypothetically speaking, Brooke. If Peyton was settled down and married and wanted a kid but found out she couldn't have one – or even better – what if _I_, god forbid, couldn't have the child I wanted?"

Brooke lets out an elongated sigh. She knows this game Haley is playing and it isn't fair. "It's complicated. I'm married…I already have a child at home to think about. That's a _huge_ request. I'd practically have to drop my life and put it on hold…"

"Exactly. But you didn't _request_ it…Peyton _offered_. And she doesn't have a family like you and I do…Maybe…maybe she feels like she has nothing tying her down. Maybe she sees this as a way to give her _very_ best friend something she's longing for but can't have herself."

Brooke opens her mouth ready to speak, but instead finds herself at loss for words.

Haley offers a condoling smile. "Go talk to Julian."

* * *

><p>"It's crazy right!?"<p>

For a moment, Julian sits stunned at the revelation until his wife's loud voice snaps him out of it. He scratches his head, deep in thought, allowing it to sink in that Peyton, the woman who, for a long time, he'd only known as a selfish, hurtful individual, had offered this to them.

"Well…" he contemplates.

Brooke throws her hands up in frustration. First Haley and now him. "Oh, you can't be serious!"

Julian chuckles at her antics and reaches out to grab her hand. "Sit down," he orders before turning serious. "We want to have a baby, right?"

Brooke blinks and nods her head. "More than anything."

"And we've gone through a long list of procedures that just _won't_ work for us, whatever the reasons may be," he speaks, thinking back to their last fight about trying IVF. "Surrogacy is one of the _few_ that _can_ work, but when you go into that, you deal with a ton of money and people you don't know from a hole in the wall…"

"Julian-"

"—Wait," he presses a finger to her lips to silence her. "You've known Peyton your _whole_ life. She's your best friend. Yes, she has hurt you in the past but…her offering this is…it's _huge_, Brooke. It could change everything. But that might not be such a bad thing."

"But, Julian…for the longest time I couldn't even trust her with our friendship. How…_how_ am I supposed to trust her with _our baby_?"

"Look, I'm not saying anything right now. This is a big deal and I really think the two of you need to seriously talk about it."

Brooke nods, knowing that, as usual, Julian is right. "I'll call her and see if she can stop by."

Julian smiles at his wife and leans in to press a kiss against her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Peyt," Brooke greets, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She has to let her know that she does appreciate what she's offered.<p>

Peyton, a little surprised by such a welcome, hugs the brunette right back. "Everything okay, Brooke?"

"Yeah…I was just hoping we could talk about…well, you know."

Peyton lets out a small laugh. "I know," she smiles.

"Want to take a walk?" she gestures down the driveway.

"Absolutely," Peyton agrees, linking her arm through Brooke's. The two walk for a few moments in silence down the pathway before Peyton looks up from the gravel ground to face her friend. "You know I meant what I said, Brooke."

It isn't until Peyton breaks the silence that Brooke notices how her breaths have turned heavy. She really _is _nervous, and she's not too sure why.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you, Peyt. It was just…_a lot_ to take in. I was surprised, you know?"

"I know…to be honest, I was a bit surprised when I thought of it at first, too."

"Why did you then?" Brooke blurts out. After a short pause, she goes on. "I mean, you have to know how much I love you for such an offer. It means the world to me that you would do something like that for me…but…_why_?"

The two stop walking and Peyton is back to staring at her feet and the ground. She shrugs, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Because you're my best friend, Brooke. I want you to have everything you deserve. And you deserve this baby. You're finally happy again…and if there's anything I could do to keep you _this_ happy…I'd do it."

"P. Sawyer…" Brooke whispers, feeling tears begin to brim her eyes.

"Look…I don't have a family. I'm not like you and Haley…and I'm _okay_ with that. I have all of you guys and your kids to be my family. And I feel like… like I "owe" you for letting me into this amazing family you guys have formed."

"Peyton, you don't owe me _anything_. You _are_ family. You always have been."

It isn't long before Peyton's cheeks are wet with tears too. She swipes at her eyes before realizing it's a pointless action. "And this is what family does, Brooke. They help each other in times of need. I _want_ to do this for you guys."

"If you do this…you do realize how hard it's going to be…the morning sickness, the weight gain, crazy mood swings…"

She tearfully laughs at all the horrible things the brunette lists off. But through it all, Peyton still holds her smile and when she reaches over to take the other girl's hand, Brooke knows why this is.

"And in the end, one beautiful baby and happy best friend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So, are they really going to go through with this? REVIEW and you'll find out ;) **

**Seriously, all your feedback really means a lot to me so I appreciate any and every review I get! :) Thanks everyone! **

**-Melissa**


	44. Chapter 43

How to Save a Life

Chapter 43 –

"What if it didn't work?" Brooke's forehead creases in worry as she wrings her hands together. "I mean there's a good chance it didn't and the test you took at home was defective or something…there's always a chance that these things don't work the first time…or the second, or third, or _ever_," she rambles before whipping her head around to face her best friend. "_How_ are you so calm about this?!"

Peyton laughs and shakes her head, "One of us has to be…"

Brooke sighs, dropping her hands into her lap. "I just…want to know already. And I wish Julian was here," she frowns. They had, had this appointment for a few days and Julian had of course planned to be there with his wife and Peyton, just like he had been when the original procedure happened several weeks ago. An unexpected phone call from Colton's school saying he had gotten sick immediately put a halt to that plan, and while Brooke and Peyton left for the doctor's, Julian left to make his way over to the elementary school.

"Well just think of it this way…when you get home after this, you'll get to tell him and Colton some _great_ news," Peyton smiles optimistically.

Brooke can only hope so as she nods her head, reflecting to when she had to explain the whole situation to her young son.

"_So I'm finally gonna have a little brother or sister?" Colton asks in excitement causing Brooke to smile. From when Colton was a little boy he was always asking for a sibling to play with. To finally be able to give that to him would be amazing._

_Brooke nods her head and reaches out to tousle her son's blonde hair. "That's right…if everything goes the way it's supposed to," she clarifies, knowing that Colton probably won't be able to grasp and understand the entirety of what is about to happen until he is a few years older. _

_Colton's eyes gaze over with question as he tries to process everything. "But the baby won't be inside of you…? If Aunt Peyt has the baby, wouldn't that be my…cousin?" he sounds confused._

_Shaking her head with a giggle, Brooke responds. "I know it's a bit confusing, babe, but no. Your Aunt Peyton would just be carrying the baby inside of her stomach because I'm not healthy enough to do it…"_

_Colton's brows knit together in worry. "Are you sick?" _

"_No, no, no," she assures. The last thing she wants to do is worry him even more. "Don't worry, Colt. Everything is and will be fine."_

She slowly nods her head, silently praying and hoping that Peyton is right and that they _will_ have some great news to share very shortly with everyone. She reaches over to clasp the blonde's hand, squeezing it for reassurance. "Thank you, Peyton."

All Peyton does is smile back and Brooke doesn't know how many times she'll have to say those few words to show just how much this means to her, how she's so thankful they were able to restore their friendship, and how she'll never ever be able to repay her for such an act.

* * *

><p>She slowly slips through the front door, closing it softly behind her. From the kitchen, Julian appears, happy to see his wife after what feels like a long day.<p>

"Hey," he greets quietly, remembering Colton is still upstairs asleep trying to sleep off whatever illness it is that he has. He pulls her in for a hug and presses a kiss against the side of her face.

"Hi, how's my boy doing? Still not feeling well?"

"He's okay. Probably just a stomach bug. He's sleeping it off," he gestures towards the staircase. "Now…how's _my girl_ doing?" he raises his eyebrows, anxious to know how the appointment with the doctor went.

A small smile tugs at her lips, and even though Julian knows she's making him wait it out just for the fun of it, that slight glimmer in her eyes gives him the slightest bit of hope.

"Brooke…" he urges when she doesn't say a word.

Any serious demeanor she was trying to hold to tease him fades away instantly. She can't hide it anymore.

"It worked," she whispers, tears instantly brimming her eyes. A large grin spreads across Julian's face, the same grin that made her fall head over heels in love with him. "Peyton's pregnant…_we're_ pregnant."

"Really?" he questions, sounding almost in disbelief. A part of him felt like this day would never come. "I mean…_really_?!"

Brooke laughs with a nod and wipes her eyes.

He draws her in for a kiss, never having felt this happy. "I love you so much."

It isn't the most conventional way, but they will finally be completing their family in the most perfect way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Short chapter but I just wanted to get the ball rolling again…there won't be much left so if there's anything you absolutely want to see happen, don't hesitate to say so in a review!**

**Also, because I just **_**have**_** to point this out – today marks ONE WHOLE YEAR since OTH ended! :( It doesn't even feel like a year passed…I can't even believe it. I miss the show more than ever! **

**And on an additional note – anybody have a tumblr?! Mine is melissa–briana . tumblr . com (just take out the spaces, but leave the hyphen so it's melissa-briana)! I mainly blog One Tree Hill and Taylor Swift (my other obsession haha) .. so follow me and I always follow back! (And send me a message to let me know you're from fanfiction just because :p ) **

**Review pleaseee :)**

**-Melissa**


	45. Chapter 44

**A/N – I'm dedicating this chapter to ****stagediva23** **for sending me that message. That really encouraged me to finish this chapter up, so huge thanks there! :)**

* * *

><p><span>How to Save a Life<span>

Chapter 44 –

"Colt! Come on, Aunt Peyton's waiting for us!"

Walking begrudgingly down the stairs, the blonde child groans in slight annoyance. "But why do I have to go shopping with you and Aunt Peyt for baby stuff? Why couldn't I just go with dad?" he pouts in only a way Brooke Davis' child can.

Brooke rolls her eyes playfully and places a gentle hand on her son's back, guiding him towards the door so they can finally get a move on. "Because your father has a _very_ important business meeting today and as much as he'd love to have you tag along, there are no kids allowed in important business meetings."

Colton sighs as he hops into the back seat of the car. "Well that's a dumb rule," he expresses, buckling his seatbelt as the car begins to leave the driveway on their way to pick up his aunt.

* * *

><p>"<em>Julian?" her voice trails down the hallway in search of her husband.<em>

"_In the kitchen!" he shouts out in reply, and within seconds he hears his wife's footsteps grow closer. _

_Brooke is surprised to find him seated at the kitchen table, face buried in a book. Colton is still at school for a few hours, and she is confused as to why her husband has decided to read this particular book during his spare quiet time. _

"_An Unkindness of Ravens?" Brooke questions with raised eyebrows, momentarily getting sidetracked from the huge news she is about to spill. _

_Julian places his bookmark into the novel before setting it down on the table. "Uhh…yeah," he clears his throat. "I actually have something I want to talk to you about…"_

_Brooke slides her bag off her shoulder and takes a seat at the table with a questioning glance. "Oh…okay…I actually have to talk to you about something too," she nods, a small smile spreading to her lips at just the thought of what she is about to share. _

"_Good news I hope," he tacks on, catching glimpse of her smile. _

_Brooke's smile only grows deeper, confirming his statement. She pats his knee, "But you go first." _

_Julian lifts the book into his hands once more. "Well I've been thinking…You know, I haven't found a script that I'm passionate about in a while. And if I have, it's been a project that would require me to be out of town for long periods of time…and that's just out of the question…" he trails off. When he sees Brooke nod, he decides to continue on instead of drawing out his story even further. "Well I was just cleaning around the house earlier and I came across one of these copies…And I started reading it again because I just remembered how great this story was, how much I loved it… I mean, that was the reason I originally optioned the rights to make it into a movie," he explains. _

_Brooke doesn't really know where he is going with this story. All of what he speaks of truly seems like a lifetime ago. _

"_Maybe I was wrong though…You know, production got shut down, and maybe that's because I made a mistake. Maybe it wasn't meant to be a movie…And I've been thinking about it a lot lately. The story, the development of all these characters…it's too big to be some two-hour movie. I'm thinking it's meant to be something bigger, something greater." _

_The brunette before him searches his face for clarification. She is still not fully grasping what he is trying to explain. "Like what?" _

_His face breaks into one of those famous grins that tells Brooke he's serious about this. He's passionate about it, and he's going to do whatever it takes to make it happen. "How would you feel if I pitched this story as a tv show?" _

"_A tv show?!...I never would have thought of that…Lucas never would've thought of that…" _

"_You think it's a bad idea?" he asks, wanting her approval more than anything._

"_No!" she quickly assures. "I think it's a great idea…and if it helps, I haven't seen you this passionate about an idea in a while. I think it'd be the perfect project for you." _

_Julian lets out a sigh of relief; thankful that she seems on board with the idea. "I'll have to get in touch with people back in L.A. who were involved in the original project but it shouldn't be too hard to get the ball rolling. I'd just have to pitch it to the right network and get a good script going…but that's all months away."_

"_Well it looks like we have a lot of things to look forward to in the coming months then," Brooke smiles brightly. _

"_We do," Julian agrees. "So tell me, what's your big news? Try and top mine," he teasingly remarks._

"_Oh, I don't think that'll be hard to do," she answers, instantly peaking his interest even further. "Peyton had that doctors appointment earlier today before we went out for lunch."_

_His brow knits together in concern at the mention of their unborn child. "Everything's okay, right?" _

_Instantly easing him out of his worries, she replies. "Everything's perfectly fine. We did, however, find something out. Something I don't think any of us were expecting…" she smirks seeing just how anxious she is making him. _

_When she doesn't continue speaking for a few seconds, Julian rolls his eyes at her playfully. "Care to enlighten me, baby?" _

_She giggles and stands up so she is standing right in front of him. She reaches out to grab his hands and clasp them within her own. "Colton's not just going to have a baby brother or sister…" _

"_Okay…" Julian replies slowly, waiting for her to finish her thought._

"_He's not just going to have one…he's going to have two! Peyton's carrying twins!"_

* * *

><p>"I wonder how Julian's meeting is going," Brooke comments as the group of three wander up and down the aisles of <em>Babies R Us<em> picking out the necessities they'll need to complete the newly designed nursery. "He was so nervous when he left this morning. He really wants this to work."

"I'm sure everything's going fine," a fairly large Peyton answers comfortingly, placing a hand on her best friend's back.

"Dad says if he makes the tv show, I can go on set with him every day!" Colton beams and he throws a set of bibs into the shopping cart his mother is pushing along.

"You're not gonna stay home with me and help with the babies?" Brooke jokingly pouts at her ten year old.

The blonde child shrugs. "I guess I can help…but I am _not_ changing _any _diapers," he expresses strongly. "That's not in my big brother duties, is it?"

Peyton laughs as Brooke shakes her head. "No, you can leave that to me and dad, alright?"

"Deal." He nods his head as Brooke wraps an arm around his shoulders as they continue to stroll the store.

Colton has always wanted a sibling, and Brooke knows he'll be a great big brother. Things are rapidly changing in their lives with the expansion of their family and Julian's new project. She can't be more excited and anxious to watch it all unfold. A few seconds pass as more countless objects get tossed into the cart in piles when something out of the corner of Brooke's eye catches her off guard.

She immediately stops walking as soon as she sees Peyton's face go pale. Peyton leans against the aisle shelves, seemingly holding on for the life of her. It doesn't take much to see she is in pain…and _a lot_ of it.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" Brooke immediately rushes to the blonde's side. She attempts to keep Peyton up on her feet when her knees seem to buckle beneath her.

Peyton can't formulate a response. The pain is becoming too much and all she can do is take deep breaths and try to stay focused.

"Colton, get me my phone! It's in the front pocket!" she calls out to her son standing by the cart. Upon her instructions, he grabs her purse from within the shopping cart and digs within its pockets to find her iPhone.

Once the device is in her hands, she instantly dials 911. Something is wrong, and the look of fear displayed on Peyton's face just makes Brooke feel her newfound bliss slip right through her fingers.

Not even ten minutes later, an abandoned shopping cart is left in the middle of the diaper aisle as Peyton is whisked away in an ambulance with Brooke and Colton following close behind in their own car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – It's been forever since my last update but I'm back! The story is coming to an end VERY soon, and I hope you guys are willing to stick it out to the finish line. It WILL be finished by the end of the summer, I promise! **

**I left a pretty mean cliffhanger, but here's hoping that motivates you all to review!? Haha ..next chapter will be up soon! :)**

**-Melissa**


	46. Chapter 45

How to Save a Life

Chapter 45 –

When he feels the vibration of his phone go off in his pocket for the fourth time in nearly ten minutes, he _knows_ something is wrong. He glances nervously at the panel sitting before him at the long table. These are the people that could make or break him; decide his future. As much as he had been trying to ignore the incoming phone calls, this fourth ring tells him it's more than just a wrong number and that if he doesn't pick up, he may end up regretting his decision.

"I-I'm sorry," he quickly mumbles, reaching for his phone. His heart nearly drops and a million ideas swarm in his head when he sees from the caller i.d. that it is Brooke who has been calling him. She knows how important this meeting is and he knows that she wouldn't be interrupting right now if it weren't for an emergency.

"Brooke, is everything okay?" he wastes no time in asking.

He can barely comprehend what she's muttering through her sobs, but he does manage to make out the word _hospital_ and that sure is enough to send him running.

He doesn't even have time to formulate an excuse as he quickly grabs his briefcase and exclaims that a family emergency has come up, as he's halfway out the door. Right now, none of that meeting matters. His family will _always_ come first, and even though he knows he was moments away from signing a contract for an original television show, that still will _never_ change.

* * *

><p>Julian finds Brooke pacing the emergency room's floor when he arrives.<p>

"I got here as fast as I could," he speaks nearly out of breath after running from his car to the entrance. "Now what's going on? What happened? Are the babies okay? Where's Colton?" He'd had absolutely no idea what had gone wrong, and he had spent much of the car ride over contemplating numerous scenarios in his head. None of them ended well, and now that he is here, he just wants to know _everything_.  
>Brooke's teary eyes look up to meet her husband's as she shakes her head. "I called Haley to come and pick him up, but I don't know. They're barely telling me anything! But…a little while ago they came out and they told me…they told me Peyton has preeclampsia, Julian."<p>

"_What_?" his voice hikes up at this horrible news.

Brooke feels tears brim her eyes again. She's fearful for her babies and for Peyton and she just doesn't know what to do. "They said that it's common in women pregnant with multiples…they just didn't suspect it in her before."

"How could they not have found this earlier?" Julian is angry. Would detecting this earlier have lowered the severity of the consequences he is sure his family is about to face? "Peyton is six months pregnant with twins, _how_ did they _not_ see this?"

"I…I don't know," Brooke cries.

"Well I want answers!" he begins to march over to the check-in desk but luckily the doctor who Brooke had spoken with earlier walks up to the couple.

Brooke recognizes him, and immediately diverts her attention at the chance of new news. "Is there any update?"

"Well, Peyton is no longer in any pain. The babies, as of this moment, are no longer in distress. Preeclampsia, however, is a very complicated condition. It not only affects the babies, but Peyton as well."

"But will they all be okay? Peyton and the babies…?" Julian asks as he wraps a comforting arm around his wife.

"Of course I want to tell you that all three will be, but unfortunately I can't guarantee that. For Peyton, we run the risk of high blood pressure, kidney and liver failure… For the babies, there's always a risk of a placental abruption, or a lack of blood flow from Peyton to them. We may have to induce labor earlier than we'd like to. Of course these are all things that may develop, but haven't yet. We'll do the best we can to monitor and control Peyton's condition. She'll have to be on bed rest, and we'll get her started on medication to control her blood pressure right away. This is nothing to be taken lightly, but with close monitoring, Peyton and the babies should be just fine."

* * *

><p>"Don't ever scare me like that again," Brooke barges into her best friend's hospital room in hysterics.<p>

Peyton gives a sad laugh. "I'll try not to."

"How are you feeling?" Julian asks as the couple makes there way over to stand beside the bed.

The blonde gives out a sigh and rubs a hand over her swollen stomach. "As good as I can be, I guess… I'm so sorry, guys, I-"

"—Peyton, this is not _your_ fault!" Brooke immediately cuts her off. "Don't even begin to think that, okay?"

"But it _is_. I should have said something. I've gotten headaches in the past, and I've had stomach pains…I just never _thought_ it could be _this_."

"And why would you? It's not your fault. Now we just have to focus on keeping you healthy, okay? Promise me you'll stay strong, P. Sawyer."

Swallowing back her tears, Peyton nods. "I'm not going anywhere…and neither are these babies." She places a hand back on her stomach. "_I promise_."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Julian whispers to Brooke, and even through the darkness he can tell that she is not yet asleep. He can see a reflection in her eyes, as she stares up at the ceiling in bed. He knows she's deep in thought.<p>

"This is all my fault," she mumbles and blinks before she turns on her side in the bed to face him. "All of it," he voice fades as her throat goes dry. She doesn't want to cry anymore but how can she not when all of this is happening to her family?

"Brooke," his voice is stern, as he looks her in the eyes with determination. He doesn't ever want her to feel this way. "How could you _possibly_ think that?"

"_Because_," she pauses and wipes at her wet eyes. "I knew how lucky I was to have such a great friend offer this to us. I knew how lucky I was for all of it to actually work. And I knew I was even luckier when we found out it would be twins…but... a part of me... I don't know, a part of me resented all of it. A part of me _still_ wished I'd get to experience the pregnancy myself. That I'd get to be fat, and that I'd get to feel our babies kick. And I was just – I was being _selfish_. It was never _enough_. And I know that now…but _now_ is too late."

"Baby, we aren't being punished for how you felt. It's perfectly natural for you to feel _all_ of those things. You can't think like that. None of us expected this to happen, but it _did_. Peyton's going to be fine. She's going to pull through, and so will our babies. I just know it. Please just believe that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Sorry for the wait, guys! Let me know what you thought! :)**

**-Melissa**


	47. AN

I am so, so, so sorry! I know it's been 3 months since I've left you guys hanging. I am NOT abandoning this story. I promise you it will get done. I've just been really busy with school this semester considering I happen to be taking all English classes which only means two things: tons of reading and writing!

I hope you haven't given up on this story or me; I promise it will be finished! I sincerely hope people are still interested and I think those who are for their patience.

-Melissa


	48. AN 2

Oh my god… I don't think I can express how sorry I am for leaving this story without an update for almost a full year. That was never my intention at all. Time had just slipped away so fast, and I hadn't realized what was happening.

I've done a lot of writing for school over this past year, but the thing I've been craving the most is that satisfaction I used to get when I wrote just for fun – aka this story and my other fanfiction.

That being said, is anyone still here/interested? I honestly want to wrap up this story, because I'd hate to leave all of this unfinished without a proper ending.

-Melissa


End file.
